Sexy Ass
by kazenoyouni
Summary: For years now Naruto has had to endure constant harassment from people around him. But recently the harassment has become too much to bear. The suggestion made by his supposedly caring friends...? SasuxNaru
1. The Plan

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first actual attempt at writing anything for SasuNaru. I posted this on lj, but it's not quite finished. Unbeta'd, and all comments welcome

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and company, but the cracky plot is the result of a very pleasant nap. All hail the nap!

**Warning:** boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read. some cursing and adult situations, etc, etc.

* * *

Naruto glared at the brown haired man sitting causally next to him. Rather than feeling offended at the glare, he was grinning, making his appearance seem more like that of a mad man with the red triangular shaped tattoos on his face, his eyes dancing with glee. Seeing he was not getting his point across here, Naruto turned to the pink haired girl on his other side, who sighed at him.

"Naruto, glaring is not going to make it any less true," she mumbled, rubbing at her head. Being around these two idiots always gave her a headache.

Kiba chuckled and gave the blond a hard whack on the back, making him grunt at the loss of air. "Face it, Fox Face. You've known it for years now, why make a fuss now?"

"Why?" Naruto nearly growled in annoyance. "Because I fucking can't stand it! What the hell kinda nerve has that ass got to feel me up! And at work!"

Sakura sighed again. She could understand where he was coming from. Having been told for years he had "an extremely fuckable ass", he should be (annoyingly) used to it. But for some random person to actually go around feeling him up was not good. If it had been her, she would have hit the guy hard enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

"Naruto…" she began, looking at the blue eyed man wearily. Honestly, she hated having to lecture him, especially at a time like this. "There's no need to lose your temper. All you have to do is-"

"Yeah! That's it! Get laid!!" Kiba called out, sitting up from his chair in triumph so suddenly it fell over and clunked loudly against the wall that was just behind him. Sakura's green eyes glared at him furiously for being interrupted.

"What the fuck? Kiba, don't be an ass!" Naruto hollered. There was that headache again, Sakura groaned.

"Yeah, that's the answer! Brilliant!" Kiba continued on, chuckling evilly.

"And how is that the answer?" Naruto demanded, his face scrunched up into a pout.

Kiba fixed his chair and sat back down, ready to explain his brilliant plan to the blond idiot. "Alright, I know you've been in denial about having an incredibly fuckable ass, no matter how many people tell you. And I know you go around pretending to like girls and get turned down left and right." Naruto's eye twitched. "So I know you're as much of a virgin as you were when you were born, perverted teachers aside." Naruto's eye twitched again. "But just think about it. All you really have to do is pick some random guy and let him fuck you up the ass and then all your problems are solved!"

Naruto's eye twitched again and he continued to glare as fiercely as possible in Kiba's direction. "And how," he growled out through clenched teeth, "do you suppose that will solve my problem?"

"What do you mean how?" Kiba frowned.

"I think you left out some important details of your so called 'brilliant' plan'," Sakura provided.

"Like what?"

"Damnit Kiba!" Naruto screeched. Kiba sat back and thought about it a moment, Naruto fuming and Sakura trying to alleviate her steadily growing headache. Shouldn't she have learned by now hanging out with these two was more trouble that it was worth?

But when Naruto had rushed into her office, face flushed and begging for her advice, she couldn't do anything but follow him back to his own office where Kiba had already made himself comfortable. Of course the blond wasn't stupid enough to ask Kiba's advice; the brunet had just seen Naruto in his flustered state and decided he might as well be kept in the loop and see what was happening. Maybe he could get some good taunting material for later, not to mention some entertainment now.

Finally Kiba spoke again. "You know, I didn't mean just any random guy."

Blue and green eyes perked up at the possibility of further explanation.

"Yeah, yeah, listen up," Kiba spoke conspiratorially, leaning back towards the desk. Both Sakura and Naruto leaned forward as well. "Alright, so you find some possessive guy, right? One that, once he's gotten you up the ass, he wouldn't just let anyone look, right? I mean, 'cause that would be _his_ ass."

Naruto glared. "Are you telling me to find some guy who's so fucking possessive he would terrify the living daylights out of anyone stupid enough get his eyes or dick anywhere in the vicinity of me?"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Kiba, you're a moron." Kiba looked deflated at the blond's oh-so-subtle rejection of his "brilliant" plan.

"Actually…" Sakura mused, wondering at how Kiba could have stumbled on something that might work.

"What?!?" Naruto screeched, seeing the contemplative look on Sakura's pretty face. Kiba grinned in triumph. If he could get Sakura to buy it, not only did it confirm it was brilliant, but he knew she of all people would get Naruto to go through with it.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto begged, giving her his most endearing puppy dog eyes.

She ignored him. "Think about it Naruto. If you find someone you actually like, let him screw you up the ass, then that should keep the perverts here from ogling you all the time. The guy would have to be pretty intensely possessive though. That might be harder. I doubt you'll have a problem seducing him once you find him, though."

"Gahh! You're both insane!!!" Naruto screeched again, nearly tearing his hair out.

The door took that opportunity to swing forward roughly, banging against the wall where they could hear an audibly _crack_. Framed in the doorway stood an angry looking woman with long blonde hair, honey-colored eyes, and a rather large chest. "And why, might I ask," the angry woman began, veins popping on her forehead, her voice straining to suppress her fury, "aren't you working?"

Everyone froze. Three pairs of eyes rested on their boss, suddenly fearing for their lives. Tsunade, for her part, glared at each pair of eyes in turn, going back to those deep blue ones when she had surveyed them all enough to see the fear. The eyes blinked.

"Tsunade-baachan! Sakura and Kiba are picking on me!" that voice of her dear Naruto whined. She could feel her anger deflating. Damn that brat.

"Tsunade-san," Sakura began. "Naruto came to me for advice and I couldn't just leave him hanging when he was so obviously distressed," she appealed, knowing their boss would instantly forget the former fury and be ready to help. She was right.

"What? What happened?" Tsunade rushed forward to the desk.

"You might want to sit down for this," Sakura stated dismally, not expecting Tsunade to rush out, yank a chair which was still currently occupied by someone just outside Naruto's office, leave said person stunned on the floor, and rush back in, planting herself in it, waiting.

Before Sakura could start however, Tsunade shouted, making them all wince, "Shizune, sake!" Tsunade had a feeling she would need it. Seconds later her dark haired secretary dashed into the room, having heard her employer's screech, a bottle of sake and a cup clasped in her hands. She rushed back out seconds later and Tsunade calmly poured herself some alcohol.

"Alright, what happened," she inquired, downing a cup quickly.

Sakura explained the situation, Tsunade taking attentive gulps of her precious sake, her eyes turning to slits at the mention of Naruto being sexually harassed in her office. Sakura then continued on with Kiba's plan, adding her own details to the mix so Tsunade wouldn't become confused and irritable. As Sakura finished, Tsunade realized she had run out of sake. So of course, she screeched for more.

"Tsunade-san, should you really be drinking so early in the day?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shivered in fear for Sakura and Kiba tried to duck under the desk. Tsunade glared.

Shizune popped into the room again, another bottle in her hands. "Tsunade-san, you shouldn't be drinking so early in the day. And shouldn't you be working?"

Tsunade took the bottle and turned her glare on Shizune, who quickly scurried back out of the room.

The large-breasted woman turned back to the group and poured herself another cup before speaking. "I think they're right, brat."

"Eh???" Naruto squirmed.

Their boss gulped down another cup and nodded. "I've thought you needed to get laid for a while now. And about the ass thing, it's obvious you've got a cute one. And I'm going to hunt down and murder every one of those perverts who've groped it."

Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his face, unable to comprehend he had just been complemented on his ass by his boss, who he saw as a mother figure. He finally gave up and let his head collapse against his hard desk. "You people are insane."

"Only, I think if you're gonna offer up said cute ass, the guy not only has to be possessive," Tsunade continued, ignoring the blond and taking another gulp of sake, making herself comfortable in her chair, "he should also have money."

"Money?" Kiba asked, making himself comfortable as well. Seeing their boss there with them, he felt safe enough to know they wouldn't be needing to get back to work any time soon.

"Of course," Sakura nodded, catching on. "For one thing, if the guy Naruto decides on has money, he can be assured he'll be taken care of, plus with money comes power. The jerks here wouldn't dare ogle Naruto's ass if they knew Naruto's got a rich, powerful, possessive lover. The guy wouldn't even need to be in the vicinity actively watching over Naruto's ass if he had a reputation to do it for him."

Tsunade nodded. Naruto groaned, giving up any last claim he held to his chastity.

"And where do you suppose I'm gonna find someone rich, powerful and possessive?"

"And will it even be possible for him to seduce someone like that?" Kiba wondered.

"Don't be daft. Of course. All the brat would have to do is wave his ass around and he'll find himself being humped before he could say 'strip me'."

Naruto groaned again. How is it he had been cursed to be associated with these people who were so willing to flaunt his ass?

"But the question of where is a problem," Sakura added, looking thoughtful as she shifted in her chair.

"Hmm," Tsunade mused, taking another drink of her sake.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Naruto began, sitting up in his seat. If he was going to be forced to go along with this, he might as well have the plan straight. "You want me to find some rich, possessive guy, let him fuck me, and then let his jealous streak take care of the losers here who are always hitting on me?"

His two coworkers and his boss all nodded, pleased he at least understood the logistics of the plan they had formulated. He groaned again.

"So none of you are concerned about the fact that I'll be losing my virginity here."

"Of course we are, Naruto," Sakura comforted.

"Nope, not a bit," Kiba supplied, looking very pleased with himself.

"You're still a virgin?" Tsunade burst out, nearly choking on her current cup of sake. She was almost out again. Naruto glared. "Aren't you 23? Why the hell haven't you been laid yet?"

Naruto ignored her. "I don't wanna do it!" he protested.

"Geez, Fox Face. No one's forcing you," Kiba stated, while in his head he was feverishly chanting S_omeone force him! Someone force him! Someone force him!_ He wanted some entertainment, damnit! And watching the blond being tormented about getting laid was as good as it was going to get. He struggled to hide the smirk.

"Kiba's right, Naruto. We're not forcing you to sleep with anyone. We're just saying, if you want to get the perverts here to stop staring at your ass all the time and fondling you every chance they get, you have to give a little and bend over for someone already," Sakura stated reasonably.

Naruto looked appalled.

"You know," Tsunade murmured as she gazed forlornly into her empty cup, "I think I heard something about some high class party coming up in a week or so. I'll bet you could find someone to give it to ya then."

"Geh, I don't want anyone to give me anything, least of all in my ass!" Naruto screeched, his arms flailing in exasperation. Was no one even listening to his protests for what remained of his dignity?

"Calm down, brat. No one's telling you to just let anyone rich screw you. If the guy is going to have to be possessive, he might as well be good-looking also," Tsunade added before yelling for more sake. Shizune appeared mere seconds later looking frazzled.

"Tsunade-san, if you call for anymore your stock is going to be diminished," she murmured as she handed over another bottle.

"What? Where'd all my sake go?"

"You drank it, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade pondered that for a minute before huffing. "Fine. Restock my sake cabinet by tomorrow morning. You can't expect me to work in this place sober."

Shizune sighed. "Yes, Tsunade-san." She then departed as quickly as she had come while Tsunade happily filled another cup.

"Now, as I was saying," Tsunade continued, "if you go to this thing with me, I can help you look for someone good-looking who you wouldn't mind taking it up the ass for."

Sakura nodded and Kiba tried his best to stifle his giggles, but Naruto looked like he was about to pass out from distress. "Honestly, how can you all take this so lightly. Who even gave you authority over my sex life?"

"Or lack thereof," Kiba added.

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto muttered.

"Hey, we're just trying to help you, Fox Face. If you didn't want our help why did you bother coming to us anyways? We're just trying to show you we care." Kiba gave Naruto a wolfish grin, one that plainly stated 'Yeah, we care about you giving us a good laugh'.

"I didn't ask for your help, Kiba, I asked for Sakura-chan's advice. Nor did I ask for Tsunade-baachan to get drunk in my office. And I certainly did not ask for confirmation that the only thing _you _care about is making my life as screwed up as possible."

Kiba shrugged.

"Alright, look Naruto," Sakura began, suddenly putting on her I-mean-business-so-shut-up-and-listen face. "If you want those perverts here in the office to stop admiring your ass and you want them to pay for all the hassle they've given you up till now, you gotta find someone who is gonna make them pay. You can't do it, I can't do it, Kiba would rather laugh himself to death than do it, and Tsunade-san can only do so much."

"I still can't believe there are shitty people here harassing my brat. Or anyone. When I find out who they are…" The cup in Tsunade's hand cracked as she squeezed it, glaring down at it as she spoke.

"Yeah, well, I got used to the stares a long time ago. I just don't like the groping," Naruto sighed. "People've been telling me I had an incredibly fuckable ass for years." He paused a moment and thought over what he'd said. Then a frown crossed his face, his whiskered cheeks puffing out. "What the hell! How come I gotta be on the bottom?"

The other three looked at each other. It had never crossed their minds he'd be otherwise. Tsunade shrugged and downed another cup. Sakura looked oddly embarrassed as Kiba allowed a grin to overcome his face, his eyes dancing in unsuppressed glee.

"I hate you all," Naruto muttered as he buried his face in his arms on his desk.

"Yeah, well, I think that's about all I can handle from you three for today," Tsunade sighed as she stood, her cracked cup and empty sake bottle in her hand. "Brat, I'll let you know more info about the party thing when I have it. Wear something nice. And sexy. We want to get you laid, don't we?"

Naruto groaned as she left the room.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'll help you pick something out," Sakura smiled as she stood, preparing to leave as well. Kiba smirked at Naruto as he followed Sakura out the door.

"Good luck, Blondie."

So Naruto was left alone in his office, terrified for the sake of his sanity and mourning the coming loss of his chastity.


	2. The Party

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on chapter one. You have no idea how happy they made me . So here's the second chapter of SA, hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter I'll try to post as soon as I can, possibly in a few days.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, except for the cracky story, which came from the Lord of Naps (bow down and worship!)

**Warnings: **Uh... blushing Naruto, perversion, slight language, slight NajiNaru and GaaraNaru (if you look hard enough) and unbeta'd. yup

And on to the story!

* * *

All too soon that day of all evil arrived. Naruto found himself waiting in his apartment for the arrival of Tsunade. She had planned to pick him up (not trusting that he'd get there on his own and wanting to make sure he wasn't attacked immediately upon his arrival), and Sakura had taken time out of her personal life to get him fixed up for the occasion. The pink haired woman thought the best look for him was probably the 'just fucked' look, with his hair fixed in messy spikes of blond, his outfit semi-formal and looking as though he had just thrown it on from a heap on the floor. On the whole, however, she decided he didn't need much on her part. He was handsome (and utterly fuckable) enough as he was.

Finally Tsunade arrived in her sleek silver convertible, dressed in an elegant black dress that didn't fully hide all the cleavage she possessed. Naruto groaned when he saw her, Kiba standing beside her waiting to head off. All four of them were going, and Jiraiya, one of Naruto's former senseis from college, was supposed to be there as well.

"Save the groaning for when you get laid, brat," Tsunade mumbled as she looked the blond over, showing a grin which could only be described as evil (in Naruto's opinion, anyway). She nodded in approval before indicating toward the car.

"You do know Iruka-sensei's gonna kill you all for this when he finds out," Naruto attempted, hoping the idea of a vengeful Iruka would stop Tsunade and the others from their maniacal plans. Sakura and Kiba shivered and paled at the sudden reminder.

"You didn't… tell him already?" Sakura inquired, a bit surprised.

Naruto huffed. "He's been unavailable." Okay, so he _had_ tried. "No matter how often I call, he doesn't even seem to get my messages of despair."

"Actually, brat… now that you mention it, I think he went out of town…" Tsunade nodded, looking thoughtful. She turned back to him, that devilish grin back on her face. "But you know, it might have something to do with that all-expense paid trip to Italy he… _stumbled_... across."

Naruto gaped at his boss. "You had him forcibly removed!"

"Oh, he was quite willing to go. He has been wanting a vacation…"

Naruto felt his only hope leaving him, fluttering away toward an Italian coast. He stilled his resolve and tried again. "Yeah, well, he may not be available _now_, but when he gets back, you're all done for."

Tsunade shrugged and unceremoniously shoved him inside the car. Naruto scowled but was otherwise ignored. Kiba followed him into the back seat and Sakura got in the front.

The drive to the upscale hotel the party was being held at was mostly quiet, Naruto pondering the best means of escape, Kiba smirking with glee, Sakura and Tsunade trying to come up with good plans to keep the blond moron from escaping.

At last they arrived at the place and stepped out of the car, Tsunade handing over the keys to the valet before heading inside, grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him along. Sakura had already gone a bit ahead of them.

"Oh, Fox Face, before I forget," Kiba started, turning back to the blond man and holding out his hand. Before Naruto could think about the dangers of accepting anything from Kiba, he accepted the pro-offered 'gift' and held it up to his face in confusion, wondering what it was. His scowl increased and he groaned in dismay. Tsunade grinned.

"Good thinking, Inuzuka," she intoned as she continued to pull Naruto along.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, waiting for Naruto to catch up to her. She looked at his hand where he still held the items in his hand. She flushed. Lube and condoms.

"Damnit Kiba!" Naruto finally yelled once he had regained his senses. "What the hell did you give me these for??"

"Come on, Fox Face. We're here to get you laid. Nothing wrong with being prepared," Kiba grinned back.

"He's right, brat. They'll come in handy," Tsunade agreed, gleeful at all of Naruto's anguish. Sakura felt she needed to be reassuring while no one else was, so she patted him on the shoulder for comfort.

Naruto's face fell. "You're really gonna make me do this?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yup," Tsunade and Kiba responded in unison.

"It'll be fine, Naruto. Look on the bright side, we might not even find anyone who fits the categories we have to fill. You might leave with your virginity in tact," Sakura said.

"One could only hope," Naruto sighed as he was drug through the doorway leading into a giant ballroom. "And what's with giving me so many?"

Kiba looked back at him and grinned his wolfish grin again. "Just in case…"

Naruto wanted to punch his face in.

"Naruto, put those away already," Sakura scolded, noticing Naruto still held the lube and condoms out in the open.

"Gah," he muttered, shoving them away in his pockets as Tsunade finally released him.

"Alright, let's split up," Tsunade began. "Remember the mission. Handsome, rich, and possessive. Test the possessive side by 'accidentally' taking something of his. See how he reacts. The angrier about it, the better. Sakura, keep an eye on the brat. Don't let him out of sight until he's successfully led away for man sex."

"Hey, shouldn't one of those traits also be 'gay'?" Naruto questioned. "You know, 'cause I am a guy."

Tsunade shrugged. "With your ass, I don't think it matters. Alright, move out, troops."

Everyone split up in separate directions, Sakura dragging Naruto behind her by the wrist. Along the way, Naruto spotted Jiraiya hanging out by the food table, a glass of wine in his hands as he flirted with a young girl in a low-cut, short dress.

"That pervert," Naruto muttered as he and Sakura headed toward the table.

"Jiraiya-san," Sakura called as she approached, releasing Naruto from her iron grip.

"Hmm?" The old man with the long white hair turned to look at Sakura and Naruto, appreciating the view of the lovely green-eyed girl in her long red dress. "Hello there," Jiraiya greeted, his eyes locked on her breasts.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto screeched. "Knock it off!"

"Eh, Naruto? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked, suddenly realizing the girl he had just spent the last ten minutes flirting with had vanished.

"Tsunade-san brought us. We all think it's about time Naruto lost his virginity," Sakura provided.

"Sakura-chan! Don't tell him that!" Naruto groaned in despair. His life was over, he could feel it. This night was going to end in utter disaster.

"Oh?" Jiraiya wondered, an eyebrow raised. "Hmm, perhaps I can offer my assistance? I had a feeling Naruto was still… untouched. Too bad, really. Missing out on so much. The feel of those plump, fresh-"

Sakura slapped a hand over Jiraiya's mouth before he could go on. "We're looking for a guy. Handsome, rich, and incredibly possessive."

Jiraiya raised his other eyebrow, his eyes widening. Sakura decided she would allow him to speak now, and he did so soon as she removed her hand. "A guy?" He shook his head. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. My poor student. How my ways could have been lost on you… But no matter." He continued, coming back to the present. He frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "What conditions though. Handsome, rich and possessive." He eyed Naruto wearily. "Had no idea you liked to be owned. Interesting quirk there. Sorta kinky."

Naruto nearly lost his lunch. And breakfast. From the past week.

"This is a good place to find the rich kind. And you do kinda have a cute ass. If I didn't know you were a guy, I'd stare."

There it comes, Naruto thought, waiting for the chance to remember what he'd eaten the past few days. At least Sakura had the sense to shiver in disgust too.

"And the possessive type…hmm… there are quite a few families where those kinds of traits run rampant. Just find the richest and you'll find the most possessive. And don't worry, those'll most likely be handsome too. I'll keep an eye out." Jiraiya's eyes trailed off as a girl in a tight dress walked by, easily showing off her behind.

Sakura scowled and grabbed Naruto, dragging him away from the perverted teacher and back toward the crowded room. Naruto was sill too busy dealing with his gag reflex.

Sakura meanwhile had her eyes peeled, searching out the best looking male faces, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to follow Jiraiya's advice. At least the old pervert was useful for something. Getting information and advice out of him was always worthwhile.

As she and Naruto went further into the crowd of elegantly dressed people, she couldn't help but notice how fashionable and beautiful nearly everyone was. She could tell instantly a lot of rich and powerful people were present, along with mistresses or lovers. Everyone gave off the stuck-up vibe she disliked so much. Was it really possible to find someone here that would serve Naruto's purpose? She was really starting to wonder if the plan would work.

Naruto finally recovered from his battle with his stomach and took the time to enjoy being part of such a ritzy gathering. If he had given himself the time to think about it, he would have found that he was quite excited to be at such a place, rare as it was to get into somewhere so exclusive. Everyone he saw was so high-class. It was nice, but he couldn't help but feel at least a bit out of place.

Sakura was no longer dragging him along unwillingly. They paused to look around and found a quiet, out of the way place to sit, where they could watch the people surrounding them easily.

"So many attractive people here," Sakura muttered, more to herself than to Naruto. He nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Naruto," she added, turning to him. "I'm sure we'll find someone perfect."

He hoped not. He didn't want to think about his purpose for being here. He just wanted to enjoy his chance that he was actually there.

After a while of just watching, Sakura stood and looked at Naruto. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything?"

Naruto stood. "I'm the guy. I should be the one getting the drinks." Sakura stared at him critically. "And besides," he added, "if we're here for me to get my ass possessed, I might as well show it off a bit, eh?"

Sakura smiled and sat back down. "Don't get lost," she stated as he started off into the crowd. He turned his head enough to stick out his tongue at her as she laughed him off.

He made his way among the crowd, noticing off in the corner a bundle of girls all hovering over a table where someone with dark hair sat. He didn't spare it all much of a glance and continued on through the crowd, noticing some admiring stares. He finally arrived back at the food and drink table and began picking out some snacks for him and Sakura.

He had to admit. It really was annoying, having your ass stared at all the time. And the goping was seriously pissing him off. But still… was this all really necessary? _No, it's not_, he growled to himself.

"Excuse me."

Naruto looked up from where he had been attempting to decapitate a strawberry while trying to get it under the stupid chocolate fountain. His eyes found those of a tall young man with long dark hair and nearly nonexistent pupils.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto asked.

The man's face showed nothing, and Naruto was wondering if this man had in fact said anything at all. The man continued to stare and so did Naruto.

"Hey, Fox Face!" another voice interrupted. Naruto turned away from the man before him just as said man opened his mouth to say something.

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned, noticing his coworker burst out of the crowd and nearly crash into him.

"Hey man, listen, give me a couple of those condoms I gave you earlier."

"What?!" Naruto screeched. "Why?"

"Come on. Just give me a couple! I gave you a bunch," Kiba demanded, looking back the way he had come.

"What for?" Naruto asked, raising a golden eyebrow mischievously. After all the hell Kiba'd given him the past couple of weeks, he was going to make it as hard as possible for Kiba. And maybe get a few laughs in the meantime.

"Look, I met this really cute girl. She's kinda quiet and shy seeming, but you know, just in case." Kiba looked like he was about to start jumping up and down like an excited puppy any minute now.

"I thought these condoms were supposed to be for me?"

"Come one, just one or two. You can spare one or two, man." Kiba looked back at Naruto, his eyes pleading with the blond.

"You do realize if she's here, she's probably way out of your league, Dog Breath."

Kiba's eyes turned pleading and Naruto couldn't help but think of him as a thoroughly reprimanded puppy. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I'm not giving them to you out here. Let's take it to the bathroom."

Kiba nodded enthusiastically and followed Naruto to the bathroom. They stopped outside the entrance and looked around. When they saw the coast was clear, Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out a few condoms and shoved them at Kiba. "There, now get lost. And hey, aren't you supposed to be trying to find someone for me, not yourself?"

Kiba shrugged and took off with his treasure. Naruto sighed and headed back to the table where Sakura was waiting for him, only to see she was being bombarded by an enthusiastic man with bowl-cut hair and gigantic eyebrows, a green suit framing his body. Naruto cringed. He'd been told in the past he didn't have the best sense of fashion, being obsessed with the color orange as he was, but even he could tell how tacky that suit looked. And from what he could tell, Sakura agreed completely.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he approached the table. She looked up at him and the other man did as well. Naruto smiled. "Who's your new friend?"

"Naruto." He placed the plate of chocolate covered fruit in front of her and took a seat. "This is… um… "

"Rock Lee," the strange man posed. Posed. Naruto marveled at how the man's teeth glinted in the dimming light as he stuck his thumb up at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated, giving an awkward smile.

"Uzumaki-san, are you by any chance the lovely Sakura-chan's other half?" Lee asked cautiously, a tremor to his lower lip.

"What? No way. I mean, we're just good friends," Naruto denied. He didn't need Sakura beating him up later for claiming they were. And besides, this Rock Lee guy seemed kinda pathetic. Naruto didn't have the heart to lie. However, when he looked over at Sakura he was overcome with the strange feeling he _should_ have lied.

Lee however looked overwhelmingly ecstatic. "Yosh!" he shouted, pumping a fist at his side. "Sakura-san, please allow me the privilege of a dance."

"Uh… well…" Sakura stammered, looking wearily at Lee.

_Ha, revenge! _Naruto couldn't help but thinking. He hadn't wanted to come to this stupid party, his flawless chastity on the line, but those three perverts had plotted against him. He wasn't going to just let them get away with that. Though he did feel slightly bad taking his anger out on Sakura. She had helped him a good deal and was the most sympathetic. But still, it wasn't her ass on the line. "Yeah, Sakura-chan. Go dance. I'll be fine." He patted her shoulder and Lee dragged her away, her green eyes wide with protest.

"Heh," Naruto smirked before standing and making his way from the crowds. _Now's my chance to get the hell out of here_. He headed toward the direction he thought they came from, back through the crowds, keeping his eyes peeled for Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade or Jiraiya. If they knew he was making his escape, they'd drag him back kicking and screaming.

So preoccupied he was with watching out for his captors, he didn't notice where he was going and abruptly ran into a hard body, causing him to step back and crash into someone else. Just barely managing to keep from falling, he looked up to see the terrifying face of a man with red hair and a strange tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for _Love_. The man's face spelled death, and Naruto quickly turned tail and headed in the opposite direction.

(Little did he know he had already met two of the richest men in the room in the short time he had been there, and that both would have been equally willing to fill the role of jealous lover.)

Not knowing what direction he was heading into and fearful of going back the way he had come, he continued in the direction he was now facing and to his surprise ended up on a relatively empty balcony. The fresh air and cool breeze were refreshing, especially after the stuffiness of the ballroom. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to the feel of the wind blowing in his face and through his hair. He smiled and stretched out his limbs, grateful for the space. For the moment at least, he was actually feeling somewhat content.

Finally he turned back around and his deep blue eyes locked with obsidian eyes and his breath caught. He hadn't known he was not the only person out on that balcony, and the man he now held in his sight was handsome with dark hair and a pale face. He was sitting not too far from where Naruto stood, and from the slightly amused look on his face, he had been there the entire time.

Naruto shifted and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh, didn't know anyone was there."

"Obviously," the man stated condescendingly.

Naruto frowned. What was with this guy? And anyway, it's not like Naruto had been doing anything bad or embarrassing. So why did he suddenly feel so embarrassed then? He turned back toward the street. The sky was already dark and the moon was out behind the haze of the city lights. He watched over the balcony ledge as the cars and people moved about on the street below.

He felt a sudden shift behind him, and then the man was standing next to him, peering over the ledge as well. His hands were in the pockets of his fashionable black suit, his jacket open, revealing the plain white dress shirt underneath. Up close, Naruto could see his features outlined by the light streaming from behind them. He had a firm jaw line and his lips were full. He was definitely a beautiful man, and Naruto couldn't help but stare. Those dark eyes turned to him and then they were staring at each other once again.

The blond could feel the heat rushing to his face and turned away, back to the street below them. But out of the corner of his eye he watched the strange man as he looked Naruto up and down, his gaze resting briefly on that same fuckable ass. And Naruto remembered why he was even at that stupid party in the first place.

_Well_, Naruto mused, _he fits the handsome category. And judging by his clothes, he's probably rich. So how about possessive?_ Naruto turned his blue eyes to the man again and remembered Tsunade's suggestion earlier- "_Test the possessive side by 'accidentally' taking something of his. See how he reacts. The angrier about it, the better"._ He cast his gaze around the area, looking for something the man might have left that Naruto could grab. He couldn't see anything.

_Alright, plan B_. he noticed the man's silver watch and reached out and touched it. The man flinched at the movement but didn't pull away as that warm hand ran over his wrist. He let his hand slide out of his pocket.

"That's a nice watch. Mind if I see it?" Naruto asked.

The stranger frowned. Where the hell did this blond moron get off asking that? "No."

Naruto sighed. _Seems possessive enough to me._ He turned back to the street and thought over his next move. He didn't have to do anything. He could just let it go and later, when they were finally leaving he could just say he hadn't found anyone that suited his taste. Or was rich enough. Or possessive enough. Yeah, he could do that. But then, they might not let him leave until he got fucked up the ass like they came here for.

So then should he hit on this man? He had clearly been checking Naruto out. And seemed to be highly interested in his ass. So then how? How should Naruto go about asking the guy to sleep with him? They didn't even know each other. Should he just go out and ask it? But then that would be too forward, right? A guy this attractive probably got offers all the time. So then what? Naruto wasn't exactly a pro at subtlety. He could barely call himself an amateur.

He cast his gaze again at the man, noticing those dark eyes again on his ass. Another one of Tsunade's comments came to him- "_All the brat would have to do is wave his ass around and he'll find himself being humped before he could say 'strip me'"._

He grimaced. Should he? While the sexy man next to him was still staring? He looked the man over once more out of the corner of his eye. He was incredibly sexy, that was undeniable. So then…

Naruto shrugged and threw out all doubts, caution be damned. He wriggled his ass a bit, noticing as he did so that the man's eyes widened before moving up to meet Naruto's blue eyes again, his cheeks looking a bit flushed at having been caught. Naruto smirked his sexiest smirk and moved closer to the man. He turned his gaze back to the street, waiting for the man to make the next move, hoping Naruto wouldn't have to do everything. And hey, if he was going to have to bend over for the guy, he might as well put some effort in, right? Got to show some initiative, prove he deserved the honor of entering Naruto's fuckable ass.

Luckily (or unluckily, Naruto couldn't quite decide) the man inched closer to the blond, resting his hand that Naruto had just touched a few minutes ago on the ledge, just barely touching Naruto's arm.

He couldn't help it, a smirk crossed his face. The man was slow, but he was cooperating. So Naruto decided to reward him. He took a step closer, feigning having lost his balance and let his side graze the man. Those sexy dark eyes turned to Naruto briefly, before that hand moved and clasped Naruto's arm.

"Heh, sorry. Guess I slipped," Naruto murmured. The man swallowed audibly as his eyes fell toward Naruto's ass again. The side of which was now touching the dark-eyed man.

"Moron," the man muttered back. But there was no bite in it. All of his concentration went to keeping from grabbing that ass and kneading it with his hands. And how hard that was. He had never been so glad he had so much self control as at that moment. But apparently, the blond resting against him was bent on breaking that self-control.

Naruto leaned closer still, his mouth now inches from the raven's. Those dark eyes now focused on those full pink lips, and unconsciously he licked his own.

If that wasn't an invitation, Naruto didn't know what was. So he took it. Casting all thought aside, the blond pushed his lips against those seductive ones of this strange man standing near him. The man froze, suddenly realizing what had happened. Naruto felt a surge of panic, and turned to his last aid, that one thing he thought might work to keep this man beside him, and maybe get what he came for, as dirty and horrible as that sounded. But it's not like he was here for a one night stand. Though, how did he know this wouldn't be a one night stand? A man this handsome…

_Enough thought Naruto_, he scolded himself. _Act!_ So he did. He grabbed that hand he had touched earlier and put it around his waist, letting those fingertips lightly stream over his behind. The man gulped against his lips and held still for another moment before giving in and kissing back, returning everything Naruto gave and more. That hand latched to Naruto's waist and the other hand came out of his pocket and found its way onto Naruto's butt.

Naruto had been kissed before, but this one blew all others away. It was deep and more sensual than anything he had ever felt before. That rough tongue against his sent shivers down his spine, and the clinking of teeth on teeth alone with the sound of gentle sucking was nearly driving him crazy. With a start he realized he was developing a hard-on.

Lips parted finally and Naruto found himself panting for air, his lips swollen and his manhood clearly stirring. The raven looked down and smirked, pleased with the reaction he had elicited. Naruto blushed but didn't let go. He took a deep breath and pulled away slowly, the man letting him.

"Uh…" Naruto muttered, not quite sure where to go from here. "I mean… if you wanna…" He realized he was stammering and clammed up, his cheeks flushing again as he looked down guiltily at his erection. Next thing he knew the dark-eyed man had put his arms on either side of the blond, trapping him between that hard body and the balcony railing. And then they were kissing again, just as intensely and sensuously as before.

The man pulled away too quickly and grabbed Naruto's wrist, their eyes meeting again. "Room?" his voice hoarse.

Naruto gulped and nodded. It was happening. This man was going to take him up and screw the daylights out of him. "I, uh, just have to," he paused and cleared his throat, "I came with some friends. I have to let them know I'm leaving."

The man nodded and let go of his hand. "I'll meet you at the entrance."

Naruto nodded and walked back into the ballroom, his mind in a haze as he searched out his coworkers and boss.


	3. The Night

**A/N:** Thank you all again for the reviews. And so, here it is, the wunnerful chapter of smut and happiness, whatever.

**Desclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warnings:** Smut, possessive!Sasuke, unbeta'd

* * *

He could still feel the taste of the handsome man on his lips as Naruto headed into the crowd of people, looking for one of his companions. He searched for Sakura first, but when he couldn't see her, he turned to look for the largest source of alcohol, figuring that's where he'd find his boss.

Honestly, he couldn't believe he was doing this, that this was happening. He was actually going to a room with a complete stranger, sex the obvious result. He sighed and tried to slow his racing heart.

It's not like the guy wasn't someone who, obviously, turned Naruto on more than he ever thought possible. He cast his gaze around again, not seeing anyone he recognized. He sighed in annoyance. He couldn't wait around all night for someone to show up so he could leave.

"Naruto!" he heard a shout calling him from behind. He turned and saw Sakura approaching him, Lee following behind, hearts dancing above his head and stars in his eyes as he gazed at the beautiful girl.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought for sure you had run off and ditched us and the plan!" she scolded.

"No, just went out for some fresh air. Did you know there's a balcony over there?" he asked, pointing in the direction he'd come.

Sakura just shook her head. "Well, now that I've found you, how's the search? I'll bet you haven't even been looking, baka."

"Uh, actually…" Naruto trailed off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I was just coming to find you to…to tell you I'm leaving. With, you know… a guy. To… to do… stuff… like…"

Sakura's green eyes grew wider with each added mumbled word. "You mean, you're going to have sex? Now?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Who is he? Is he handsome? Does he fit all the criteria?" She looked around fervently, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone who appeared to be waiting for her blond friend to join him.

"Uh, he's waiting at the entrance. And yeah, I think he fits. I mean, he's definitely good-looking. And he looks rich. He's wearing a really expensive looking watch. And uh, I'm not sure how possessive he is, but…"

Sakura smirked. "Well, I won't hold you up any longer. Go, and have fun," she said, giving him a sly wink indicating how much fun she thought he'd have.

He blushed and nodded. "I'll, uh, see you on Monday, Sakura-chan."

She nodded and he turned in the direction he thought the entrance might be, only to have Sakura turn him in the proper direction. He smiled at her once more and headed off into the crowd, his heart speeding up again as he cast his eyes around for the sexy raven haired man he was leaving with.

He spotted the man standing against the side of the entryway, his arms crossed as he leaned in a lazy and overwhelmingly sexy manner against the wall. There were girls ogling him from both sides of the entryway, but he didn't seem the least bit interested. He didn't even show signs of having noticed. Once more blue eyes met obsidian and the man stood from his position.

"Ready?" he asked as Naruto approached.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. He followed as the raven led him away from the noise of the party. It was only then Naruto realized he didn't even know what the stupid party had been for.

He rushed to catch up with the raven, noticing in the light that surrounded them now that the man's hair held a strange tint of blue, and noting how well-shaped the man was. Slim but slightly muscled and tall, he was incredibly gorgeous. And Naruto was going to sleep with him. His heart starting racing again; not sure if he was anxious because it was his first time, or if he was anxious because it was with such a person.

"So, uh," Naruto cleared his throat, "do you have a room here already, or…"

The man didn't look back, just kept walking forward toward a grand looking staircase to the left. "I just rented one while you went to find your friends."

"Oh," Naruto replied, not sure what to say next. He was incredibly nervous and this man was too quiet. "So, uh, you come to these kinds of events often? You must be used to places like this. Do you know all those people in there? They all seem kinda stuck up to me. I mean, I've never been to anything like this. My boss kinda just dragged me along with a couple of my coworkers." Naruto scratched his nose as they started to climb the stairs. "She wouldn't let me get out of this, even though I really didn't want to come. But then, she never really listens to me. But I guess since she's my boss she doesn't have to. And-"

"Dobe, shut up," the man's deep voice ordered.

Naruto scowled. "What the hell. You can't call me that, bastard."

"Hn."

"I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

The man turned his head then, and Naruto once more found his gaze captured by those sexy, dark eyes. One perfect eyebrow was raised in question, and Naruto blushed.

"You might be used to this, but I'm not. Bastard. You should be nicer to the guy your about to sleep with."

The man smirked before turning forward again, continuing his climb up the stairs. "I've never done this, either."

Naruto couldn't hide the astonishment that traced his features. "Liar."

"I'm not lying. I've never been interested in anyone at any of these ridiculously pointless parties. I only even bothered coming because my brother forced me."

Naruto smiled. "Heh, looks like we have that in common. We were both forced to come." Naruto paused as a thought struck him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"What for?" the man asked, casting a quick glance back at the blond just a step behind him.

"What for? Because you're going to be fucking me into a mattress in a few minutes. I think I have a right to know your name."

The man smirked again, appreciating the images that swam to his mind from that statement. "Tell me your name first."

"What? I asked you first!"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me yours. That way I know what name to say when I come inside of you."

Naruto's whole face turned red. _Damn bastard_. "Uzumaki Naruto," he mumbled, hurrying to catch up to the man.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_Sasuke-teme, huh?_ Naruto thought, smirking to himself. They finally reached the landing and turned right down a hallway. At one side a little further up a group of people were huddled together, a couple of girls in expensive looking gowns giggling as a few guys spoke to each other in hushed tones. One of the men, a tall man with short dark hair and dark eyes was watching as they approached. When he noticed Naruto looking at him, he smiled an incredibly fake-looking smile.

"Sasuke-kun," the man said as they passed. "Cute girlfriend."

"Hey! I'm a guy, asshole!" Naruto shouted.

The guy looked genuinely confused. "Really? But you so obviously lack penis."

Naruto felt a vein pop, his fury only doubling when, as he passed, the perverted freak grabbed his ass.

Before Naruto could fully comprehend it all, Sasuke had a hand clasped on the man's wrist that had just dared to touch Naruto's butt, a glare fixed on his face so fiercely Naruto thanked whatever god was listening that that look wasn't turned on him.

"Piss off, Sai. And don't touch what's mine."

_Shit,_ Naruto thought, blue eyes going wide. _And we haven't even done it yet. _Naruto watched as the pervert named Sai tensed and moved away from him, Sasuke's glare burning into the jerk. Finally Sasuke let go and grabbed Naruto, an arm snaking its way around Naruto's slim waist, leading him on further down the hall.

Pulled so close against the raven, his warmth radiating off of him, Naruto couldn't help the blush he knew was once more taking up residence on his face. _I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life_. And somehow he got the feeling it wasn't the last just yet.

"Let's go, dobe. The room's just up ahead."

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke lead him toward the room where he would be claimed. He could only wonder what it would all be like. He took a deep breath and steadied his resolve.

Finally Sasuke paused at a door and pulled out a key. He opened the door quickly and nearly pushed Naruto inside, shutting the door behind them. Naruto took this moment to survey the room. His eyes widened as they scanned his new surroundings, noting the large room, elaborate décor arranged in a neat, but spacious area. A queen size bed was to the right, pushed up against the wall, the colors of the room a subtle gold and silver for the curtains and bed sheets. _Not a bad place to lose one's virginity_, Naruto thought.

While Naruto looked over the room, Sasuke took the opportunity to admire the man standing before him. Just as earlier he couldn't help his eyes traveling down to that tight ass, a small smirk coming to his face at the chance to own said ass, if only for the night. But aside from that, the blond was good-looking, shorter than himself by just an inch or two, his messy blond locks framing what Sasuke could see of his face from his standpoint.

The blond turned to the man behind him, and Sasuke noted for the first time the whisker-like marks on his tanned cheeks. Before realizing it, he reached up and touched them, noticing how they weren't drawn on, but seemed to perhaps be scars.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned to the raven fully, a hand going up to rest on the man's that was gently stroking his cheek.

"So, um…" Naruto started, not knowing what to say next. Sasuke smirked, and leaned forward, lips meeting those of the blond. Naruto's eyes widened, his heart speeding up to an unprecedented pace. He could feel Sasuke's tongue swiping across his lips, and he opened his mouth, letting that tongue explore the depths of his wet cavern. He let his eyes close and felt himself engulfed in the feelings Sasuke elicited in him.

Sasuke let his other hand roam the body of the gorgeous blond and they lightly stumbled back, attempting to get somewhere in the vicinity of the bed. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke looked down at the glazed over blue eyes of the blond, feeling himself getting harder at the sight. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed the blond to the bed, Naruto snapping out of his daze as he was roughly shoved onto his back on the soft surface of the bed.

Lips met his again and thought once more abandoned him. Tongue's lapped at each other as Sasuke's hands went to work ridding Naruto of his clothes. First the jacket came off, a warm hand slipping under Naruto's pale orange dress shirt, stroking his abs. With those lips pressed on his and those hands on his hip and stomach, Naruto couldn't concentrate enough to figure out what to do with his own hands. Finally he opted to just throw them around Sasuke's shoulders, and he clutched at them as Sasuke's mouth moved over his own, before moving to trail wet kisses down his jaw and neck.

Naruto turned his head, letting Sasuke have more access to his neck as the raven began to suck and nip. The man paused only long enough to pull Naruto's shirt over his head before he resumed from the spot he had left off. He intended to leave many marks on the cute blond before the night was over.

Sasuke lifted one hand into the blond's hair, clutching at the strands as he moved his lips back over Naruto's, deepening the kiss as his other hand snaked over Naruto's chest, fingers grazing over a pink nipple. Naruto groaned at the touch and Sasuke smirked into his mouth.

Naruto was going through so many new feelings he had no idea how to comprehend them all. But he could definitely feel how hard he was, and he could tell Sasuke was just as aroused, judging by that hard object that kept rubbing against his thigh.

The raven let his mouth trace over the blond's cheek before going over to his ear and sucking on a lobe, his tongue darting in and out of his ear, making Naruto moan. Sasuke found he loved the sound of the squirming blond's deep, throaty moans. He pinched at a hardened nipple, listening as Naruto moaned again. He captured those swollen pink lips again as his hand that clutched Naruto's hair moved down, stroking the line where the blond's pants met skin at his waist. Naruto moved a hand into the raven's hair as they kissed.

Suddenly Sasuke plunged his hand under the blond's pants, firmly grabbing onto his now aching member. Naruto's breath caught as he arched into that touch, Sasuke's mouth latching on once more to the blond's neck. Both hands moved to the blond's pants, undoing the button and zipper and quickly pulling them off the blond's waist and down his legs. Naruto kicked them off onto the floor as Sasuke started palming Naruto's erection.

"Your… clothes," Naruto panted, suddenly realizing Sasuke was still fully dressed. The raven paused in his current activity of creating a new dark mark on the blond's collar bone and quickly stripped himself of his own dinner jacket and dress shirt, letting them casually land wherever on the floor to join Naruto's clothes. The raven undid the button on his own pants and moved his mouth to suck on one of Naruto's hardened nubs, one hand rubbing the other nipple as he continued to stock the blond's throbbing manhood.

"Shit," Naruto panted from all of the new sensations. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle. And he still hadn't been done up the ass yet.

His blue eyes widened suddenly when he felt a hand rubbing at his entrance, realizing the moment was coming soon.

Sasuke stopped everything he was doing and gazed at the blond, his eyebrows drawn together.

"What?" Naruto asked, voice hoarse.

"We don't have lube."

"Oh, check my pockets. I think in my jacket," Naruto replied, clearing his throat, as he pointed toward the floor. Sasuke frowned at him.

"Why would you have lube if you've never done this before?" Naruto could hear the suspicious accusation in the raven's sexy voice.

Naruto could feel the rush of blood back to his face again. _Well, hello, I've missed you stupid blush_, he thought, annoyed.

"My stupid, idiot coworker forced them on me as a joke when we got here." Well, that was true. To Kiba, all of this was a dumb joke. "The asshole. It's in my schedule to kick his ass for that later."

Sasuke grunted and moved off the blond, quickly scanned the articles of clothing on the floor and reached for the blond's jacket, searching through a pocket until his hand felt the lube and quickly returned to his position on top of Naruto.

He placed his lips to Naruto's again as he opened the tube and squirted out some lubricant onto his fingers, then palmed Naruto's erection again to distract him as he placed a finger inside of Naruto's tight entrance.

The blond stiffened at the sudden intrusion. It felt weird, and no amount of distraction elsewhere could block his mind from the unfamiliarity and uncomfortableness of it completely.

Sasuke waited until Naruto relaxed a bit before putting another finger inside, then began to stretch the blond, releasing his penis to concentration on preparing the man. Naruto was still tense, and Sasuke had to pause the kisses in favor of scolding the blond to relax. Naruto scowled at him, his face showing his discomfort, but Sasuke could feel him trying to loosen up enough for a third finger to enter.

Sasuke finally added that third finger and continued to move inside the blond, looking for that spot that would make the blond relax so he could enter him. His erection was throbbing painfully, and he felt about to burst from his need to enter that hot, tight ass. Finally his finger hit against a bundle of nerves and the blond gave a low, husky groan of pleasure.

The feeling that spot elicited in Naruto was more intense than anything he had experienced thus far. He felt it pulse throughout his entire body and found himself pushing against those fingers for more.

He was panting, and he made a grunt of annoyance when instead of feeling Sasuke's fingers enter him deeper to hit that spot again, they came out of him completely. Sasuke, unable to wait any longer and deeming the blond stretched enough, pulled his fingers out and grabbed the tube of lubricant again, opening it and thoroughly coating his erection with the slick, cold substance.

"Hurry," Naruto panted, wanting to feel that pleasure racing through him again, and Sasuke grunted in response, positing himself once more above the blond. Naruto spread his legs as Sasuke led the head of his dick to Naruto's entrance, pressing it against Naruto's pink hole and thrusting forward. Both gasped as he entered. Sasuke braced himself on his hands placed either side of Naruto's body as he slowly pushed forward, his penis sliding in deeper and deeper into the tight heat.

His breathing became shallow and he could feel the sweat forming on his pale skin as he entered Naruto deeper until he was completely in. Naruto panted, wincing at the uncomfortable feel of something so big and hard inside of him.

_This is it, _Naruto thought, forcing himself to loosen up as the man above him took him.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto felt more shivers down his spine at that sexy voice close to his ear. Naruto nodded, not sure if the raven could see the motion. But he must have, either that or didn't care either way because he pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside the blond before thrusting forward again. Both gasped as he thrust back into Naruto's tight hotness and Sasuke pulled out again, shifting slightly, adjusting Naruto's legs on either side of his waist, before he pushed in again.

This time he struck that spot and Naruto was in heaven. He moaned loudly and Sasuke smirked, his eyes closing as he pulled out and pushed in again, over and over into Naruto's hot depths.

It was clear it was Naruto's first time with a man by how tight he was, and Sasuke thought for sure he could die like this. He repeated the motions of pulling out and thrusting back in, his speed picking up and his breath become more erratic. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's neglected erection and pumped in time with his hard thrusts, and Naruto could feel himself becoming overwhelmed with sensation. No more coherent thought possible, he lay there under Sasuke, his body meeting each fervent thrust, searching for the intense release that was building up inside of them both.

Sasuke continued to push into him roughly as he finally felt that tightening sensation release and white stars clouded his vision as he came, Sasuke's name on his lips.

The sound of Naruto releasing himself and the loud, hoarse, sex-filled voice that filled his ears pushed Sasuke over the edge along with the sudden tightening of Naruto's insides, and he felt himself come inside of Naruto, grunting with pleasure as he did so.

The raven collapsed on Naruto, completely spent as they both panted from the exertion, bodies slick with sweat, hair plastered to their foreheads.

"Shit…" Naruto panted, "That was good."

"No kidding," Sasuke agreed, panting just as hard. He shifted slightly, pulling himself out of the blond and resting his head against his neck. "Tired…"

Naruto nodded, feeling himself drift off to sleep as well. _So that's sex huh? Not bad… shoulda done this years… ago…_

Soon they were both fast asleep.


	4. After

Thank you all who reviewed, you all are so amazingly awesome, you have no idea. Sorry I don't reply, I have a lot going on, what with finals rapidly approaching (and threatening to severely kick my poor little ass). But I do read them all, and I can't help but grin when I do.

**Warnings: **unbeta'd, after smexness, nosy coworkers

**Disclaimer: **still don't own, but still find naps and the wackiness they entail as the lifeblood of cracky stories such as this

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through a window in a direction unfamiliar to Naruto. He turned his head and shifted slightly, feeling a strange but warm weight on him. 

_Hmm, that's weird_, he thought sleepily. The weight shifted. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, confused.

Blue eyes gazed at his surroundings, not recognizing the room he was in. He blinked and shifted again, feeling a strange ache in his lower back. _What the hell?_ A phone rang.

And rang some more.

_That's not my ringer,_ Naruto thought, growing even more confused. Then the warm comforting weight on him moved and came into his field of vision, his eyes widening at the handsome shirtless man who stood and grabbed the still ringing phone from a jacket on the floor.

"Hai," he muttered into the phone, still sounding sleepy. His dark brows furrowed. "Aniki?"

Naruto could almost hear the complaining from the voice on the other end of the line. But then, the room was very quiet. The dark haired man sighed.

"Sorry, aniki. But you know very well I didn't even want to be there." More words from the other end. "I know, I'm sorry I left early. And without telling you. Something came up." More scolding. The raven rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, aniki. I'm sorry again for bailing during your birthday party. I won't do it again."

_Birthday party? _Naruto thought. _Wait…_ He shut his eyes and went through his memories from the night before. He shifted again and that sharp pain returned. Suddenly he remembered everything and his eyes snapped open again. _Oh yeah, we had sex. Hot, sweaty, amazing sex. _

…

_Wait, he ditched his own brother's birthday party to have sex with me??_ Naruto sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as pain shot up his back and he winced. Dark eyes turned to him. He was still on the phone.

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance and interrupted the voice on the other end of the line. "Aniki, I have things to do. As you already stated, I'm late. I'll be there soon." He hung up before the other man could say anything more and turned to the naked blond he had spent the night with.

Naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes still laced with pain. "What the hell…"

"You're awake, huh?" Sasuke sighed, brain still in a muddle. "I have to go. My brother's pissed."

"So I gathered," Naruto muttered, rubbing his back. Sasuke watched him for a moment before picking his shirt and jacket up off the floor and heading to the shower. He returned shortly fully dressed, Naruto having spent the entire time trying to figure out the situation.

_So I guess it really was a one night stand_, he sighed. _Not exactly what I was looking for._ Naruto watched as the handsome man reentered the room and grabbed Naruto's clothes from the floor, tossing them to the blond still sitting in bed.

"Are you going to get up or what?"

Naruto grunted in annoyance. "Hey, you should be nicer."

"You said that last night too. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Naruto frowned. He reached for his jacket and searched through the pockets as Sasuke meandered about the room, going through his things to make sure he had everything, lastly picking up the key for the room from the floor where it had fallen the night before.

"The room's reserved until noon, so you still have a few hours if you want. Just don't stay any later; I'm not paying for any extra time you're here."

"Geez, stingy with your money, huh?" Naruto mumbled as he finally found what he was looking for. Sasuke ignored him as he placed the key on the table beside the bed where Naruto still sat.

"Don't forget to turn in the key before you leave." He turned toward the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"Like I said, my brother's pissed. He wants me back home." He headed towards the door again.

"Hey! Uh, Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped again and turned back to the blond, an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I… uh… just wanted to give you this." He held out a card and Sasuke turned back to take it. He looked at it briefly, his eyebrows furrowing as he noticed it was a business card. "You know, just in case you wanna… I dunno, contact me or see me or something."

Sasuke looked back up at the blond, dark eyes meeting nervous blue ones. "You work for a nature magazine?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm an editor. It's fun."

Sasuke smirked and bent over to plant a quick kiss on Naruto's lips, blue eyes going wide. "Maybe."

He turned and headed toward the door again.

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'? It is fun! Hey, teme!" The man gave a quick wave without looking back and left the room, the door shutting firmly behind him. Naruto sighed. _So much for that. _

Carefully he stood and made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, rinsing away any remaining traces of last night, a little unnerved at the cum dripping down the inside of his thighs. _Shit, we forgot the condoms_, he thought irritably as he washed up.

Soon he was fully dressed, once again marveling at the grandeur of the room Sasuke had reserved just for sex. He made sure he had everything, grabbed the key from the beside table and walked out of the room and down the stairs, his back still hurting and anxious to get home and maybe call Sakura. Or maybe just go to sleep.

He turned in the key and left the fancy hotel, hailing a taxi just outside and heading back to his apartment. He wondered briefly if Kiba had gotten with that girl he had mentioned last night.

Soon he found himself back in his lonely apartment, the room dark and clean and peaceful. He headed to his room and collapsed on the bed, his mind back on the events of last night, and before he drifted off to sleep, a pair of dark, sexy eyes filled his vision.

* * *

Monday was soon upon Naruto again and he entered the building where he worked. The ache in his back had diminished over the weekend and he had finally managed to get himself out of his daze after his night with Sasuke. He headed to the elevator, nodding absently to the receptionist and got in, pushing the button to take him up to the eighth floor where the magazine he worked for was housed.

He got off the elevator when it reached his floor and made his way toward his office, ignoring the stares at his ass he had endured for so long already. After his night with Sasuke, getting stared at wasn't so bad. In fact, he was so immune to all looks cast in his direction now, he didn't notice Kiba perk up when he saw the blond, ducking out of his cubicle to catch up. He also didn't notice Sakura see him as he passed her talking to Yamanaka Ino at the water cooler. And he didn't notice Tsunade nearly drop her cup of sake when she spotted him entering his office across the ten foot walkway between the two offices.

He entered his office and got himself set up, turning on his computer to start working. He had barely made himself comfortable when his door burst open and Tsunade, Kiba and Sakura entered his office, quickly making themselves comfortable, three pairs of eyes on him, waiting for him to spill about his night and the guy he had left with.

He sighed. He had forgotten about them.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Well? Spill!" Sakura nearly shrieked in excitement. She had been dying to know all about his night. She had nearly called him a dozen times over the weekend for details, but she had just barely managed to contain herself, reminding her fangirl instincts she needed to give him time to get used to it. It was a big deal after all.

"Kiba, did you get that girl you had been talking about?" Naruto asked, buying for time. Kiba turned red and sat back in the chair he was occupying, the same one as a couple of weeks ago when he had come up with the ridiculous idea for Naruto to get laid.

He scratched at his tattooed cheek nervously. "Yeah, well… I got her phone number."

Naruto raised a golden brow, a smirk coming to his face. "That's all? After you begged me to give you a few condoms, all you got was her number?"

"Hey, man. I told you she was the shy type. Can't expect to get in her pants just like that. Fuck, honestly."

"You seemed pretty confident you could."

He flushed again. "Well, judging by how quick you were outta there, guess it's not so hard to get in your pants," Kiba mumbled, not happy at being teased.

Naruto shot up from him seat, indignation and anger written all over his whiskered face. But before he could do anything, Kiba found his head being abused by two furious women in high heels dangerously close to his prized manhood.

"Sorry!" he shrieked, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Fox Face!"

Naruto huffed and sat back down, both women calming and returning to their places.

"Alright, brat. Give us the details," Tsunade glared.

"Geez, what the hell is with you people and details? You want me to tell you everything? Like how it felt when he… and when he touched… and when his tongue…" Naruto was so red professional color mixers would be envious of the shade.

Both Tsunade's and Sakura's eyes were wide, craving for the details. If sweaty man-sex couldn't get their blood pumping, nothing could.

"Yeah, well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "All in all I don't think the plan worked."

"What? Didn't you find someone possessive enough? What's the guy's name anyway?" Tsunade demanded.

"Uh… Uchiha Sasuke."

Three pairs of eyes widened so much Naruto was surprised their eyes didn't pop out of their sockets.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" Tsunade murmured, awed that her little blond moron had managed to catch someone so prominent.

Naruto shrugged. "Kinda seemed like a bastard though. Not that the sex wasn't amazing." Upon realizing what he'd said he promptly returned to his former red-faced state.

"Naruto! How did you manage to seduce Uchiha Sasuke? He's like, the most wanted guy in, like, all of Japan!" Sakura shrieked. "He never gives in to anyone. He's like, the most wanted yet most unlikely interested guy ever! People say he's probably still a virgin!"

"Che, not anymore," Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Got high standards, eh, Fox Face."

"Heh, well, you all did say rich, handsome, powerful and possessive," Naruto murmured.

"Yeah, well, Uchiha definitely fits all that. I doubt you could have found anyone there more rich, handsome, and powerful than him. Except perhaps his brother. And from what I've heard, he's the most possessive bastard probably that's ever existed," Tsunade intoned thoughtfully.

Sakura frowned. "So if he fits all of that so perfectly, how come you said it probably didn't work, Naruto?"

"I wanna know how you managed to seduce a guy like that," Kiba questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "I just did like you all said, and shook my ass a little. He stared just like everyone else."

"Geez, Naruto, world's most fuckable ass indeed," Sakura murmured in awe.

"But anyways, I don't think he saw it as anything more than a one-night stand. I gave him my card, but I don't think he wants to see me again."

The three were silent, thinking it over.

"Well," Tsunade said, still in a state of musing, "he can have anyone. I guess I could see why he might not want to be with a guy. But still, why wouldn't anyone want such a cute blond as Naruto? After all, world's most fuckable ass…"

"Geez, stop saying that!" It was seriously disturbing to hear that from Tsunade. She shrugged and Naruto sighed and went on. "I mean, before, I thought it might work. When we were on our way to a room, this perverted freak in the hall grabbed my ass and I seriously thought Sasuke-teme was gonna break his arm. He was pissed. And we hadn't even done anything yet, except for a little bit of kissing."

Eyebrows raised and everyone added that to their mental files to be gone through later.

"But in the morning he just left, saying something about being late and his brother being pissed. And he took the card when I gave it to him." Naruto sighed. "I dunno."

"Would you like to see him again?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Naruto could feel another blush coming on. Seriously, when it came to that bastard, why was he always blushing? "Well, I mean… if he wants to… I wouldn't say no, if that's what you mean."

"You mean you don't mind him owning your ass?" Kiba inquired, a self-satisfied smirk stretching across his face.

Naruto could feel a groan of exasperation coming. "Whatever."

Kiba nodded, interpreting Naruto's response as a "hell yeah". "Well," Kiba began, "I would say things went well. Or at least, as well as it coulda gone. You did your part, now it's just a matter of waiting to see if he comes. He does have the reputation enough to scare all the perverts here."

"Yeah, well, I seriously doubt he'll come," Naruto stated sullenly. Everyone looked at him, noting how depressed he seemed.

"Well, like we said, Uchiha Sasuke can have anyone. And if he saw it as nothing more than a one night stand, I doubt he'll come," Sakura added. "I don't know Naruto. I hate to say it, but it seems almost as though it might have been for nothing. You may need to find someone else."

Naruto's face noticeably grew darker. "Someone else? What do you people think I am? I already went along with your little plan to get me laid once, and look what happened! It all came to nothing."

"Hey, I wouldn't say nothing," Kiba stated. "You got a good fuck, good memories, and now it shouldn't be such a big deal to do it again."

Naruto glared in Kiba's direction.

"I can understand what you're feeling Naruto, but if you want those perverts to stop, you have to make some sacrifices. I'm sorry it didn't work out, and I know you must feel especially bad since it was your first time, but… Naruto, I want you to find someone and be happy," Sakura said gently. She put her hand over his which rested on his desk and looked up at him imploringly, hoping for him to cheer up. No one liked a sad Naruto. "If it didn't work with Uchiha Sasuke, then that must mean he wasn't the right person and you should keep looking. Don't just give up."

"Humph, or I suppose I could just let every perverted asshole out there fuck me."

Tsunade reached over the desk and smacked him hard, then Sakura gave him an additional one for good measure.

"Don't be stupid, brat," Tsunade threatened. "Any of those morons lays a finger on you, and they'll lose an arm. So if any of those punks happen to use _another_ part of their perverted body on you, I'll let you just image what all they'll lose."

Naruto and Kiba shivered in fear at the look in their boss's eyes and the implication that came with it.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you updated on any upcoming events where you might find someone more suitable." Tsunade stood and stretched, attempting to stifle a yawn. "Alright, back to work! As for me, nap time."

Eyes rolled as Sakura and Kiba scurried out of the office followed by Tsunade, who cast a faint smile in Naruto's direction before exiting. Naruto sighed and turned to his computer, starting on his work.


	5. Surprises

Here we go, the next chapter at last. Hehe, hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for all the wunnerful reviews! Almost 200! I feel loved...

**Warnings**: very slight angst, gropageness, unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** don't own

* * *

Most of the week passed the same as ever. It was now Thursday, and Naruto was in the middle of lunch, wondering how he was going to get through the remainder of the week. Constantly he found his mind going back to last Friday, to Sasuke and the night they shared, and he wanted to groan in despair. He had come to accept the fact he was not likely to meet the Uchiha again, and that the man was most definitely not going to look for him. But it still hurt. As Sakura had said, it _had_ been Naruto's first time. 

And the problem with the groping had only gotten worse. It seemed like, even after Tsunade went out and shouted that the next person to get caught groping Naruto (or anyone) would have to learn how to eat out of a tube once she was through with them, they only grew more bold or snuck a grope when they would be least conspicuous. Like in a crowded elevator. Naruto had had to take the stairs after all the days he'd found himself being thoroughly groped on his way up or down on the elevator.

He picked at his lunch (consisting of not ramen, grr) and glanced at the clock. He sighed. Still another four hours left.

"Naruto," Sakura called as she sat down across from him at the table in the building's cafeteria.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Why so late to lunch?" he asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The articles this time are killing me. Honestly. I've had to make so many calls on them and yell at so many people that it's driving me crazy."

"Oh?"

"It's like everyone is hell bent on making me wait till the very last second to hand in their articles."

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked. He looked at her as she started on her soup. He looked at it and wished it were ramen so he could trade her. Not that she would. She was the one who kept reminding him of how unhealthy his favorite food was.

"Horribly so. It's like no one can get the right sources or whatever." Sakura was the editor of the floral section of the magazine. Naruto always thought how that post suited her, what with being named after a flower herself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out. Everyone under you is as afraid of you as we are of Tsunade-baachan." Naruto grinned and Sakura giggled.

"Well, I suppose that has some truth in it." She smiled at him gently and reached across the table, clasping his hand in hers. "And how are you doing?"

"About what?" Naruto asked, avoiding her gaze.

"I know it's hard, Naruto. But you'll manage. If anyone can get through anything, it's you. And honestly, this is nothing compared to most things you've been through."

He shrugged and gave her a small smile. Then the smile grew. "Hey, you never did tell me about that guy."

She frowned at him. "What guy?"

His smile changed into a mischievous smirk. "You know. At the party. The one in the tacky green suit and big eyebrows who was following you around like a love-struck puppy."

She grimaced. "You mean Rock Lee."

"Oh, you remember his name, do you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her conspiratorially. She smacked him on the nose.

"I only remember because that night must have been the most traumatizing in my entire life. The guy wouldn't leave me alone. Finally I had to retreat to the bathroom to get away from him. But when I tried to walk out again, he was still there! I honestly thought he was going to follow me home."

Naruto couldn't help laughing.

She shook her head and went on. "So it was fine at first, right, because I thought he would go away when he realized I wasn't interested. But he wouldn't. leave. I didn't know what to do. Then when he asked me to dance, and you told me I should- by the way I really need to beat you up for that- it was kinda nice because I got to dance. But I literally had to yank my hand out of his, risk skin and bone and everything to get away." Naruto laughed as she looked as if it had all been a gigantic nightmare.

"So you didn't like him at all?" Naruto asked, finally getting back some control over his senses.

"Well, I suppose it wasn't all bad. He was nice. And I was flattered. He kept telling me how 'astonishingly beautiful' I was and that I was 'far more captivating than anyone he had ever laid eyes on'. It's nice to hear those kinds of things every now and then."

"Aw, but Sakura-chan, I tell you that all the time!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you're gay."

He shrugged. "I guess." His thoughts turned again to the man with the sexy dark eyes. Sakura leaned over the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Sorry about all of this Naruto."

"Heh, if you were sorry, you shouldn't have agreed with Kiba. Honestly, Kiba! You know anything he comes up with is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah, I remember college. All the messes I had to pull you two out of." She shook her head again, trying to clear away the memories.

"Eh, it was fun." He took a bite out of the pasta on his plate. Imitation ramen as far as he was concerned.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"'Bout what?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of food.

"About the whole groping situation. I know Tsunade-san has scared away quite a few guys, but I've seen just as many getting more bold."

Naruto frowned and swallowed down his food. "I haven't decided. I mean, I guess I'll just have to look for someone else…" he paused and thought a minute. "You know," he began more quietly, "I've noticed something this past week."

"What?" Sakura asked gently, noticing his serious tone.

"My room is really lonely."

She blinked green eyes at him a moment, understanding stealing through her mind. He was lonely. She smiled at him in a motherly way, full of caring. "Naruto, I know you'll find someone. It's so easy to love you."

He smiled at her and looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm gonna be late getting back if I don't hurry." He bolted down the rest of his food and took off, racing to the elevator. Just his luck, by the time the stupid thing arrived there were several people gathered around him, a couple being those who had gotten bold with his ass. He could already tell they were eyeing him, making plans to get near him inside.

Once the doors opened he dashed in, just barely managing to cram himself in a corner, his ass safely against the wall of the elevator, his hands coming to rest in front of his crotch. He didn't need anyone becoming more daring on that side. Ass gropage in public places was bad enough.

He waited anxiously as the elevator rose, stopping at each floor and allowing people to come and go. He noticed more people seemed to recognize him as the guy with the super fuckable ass. Damn he hated these people.

At last, at last, the elevator doors opened onto his floor and he scurried out.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The handsome, dark-eyed man turned to see who had addressed him. Before him stood a blond with blue eyes, but this was not the one he was looking for. For one thing, this blonde was a woman. And her eyes were not as stunning as those of the one he had come to see.

"I'm looking for someone. I was told he worked here. His name is Uzumaki Naruto," the man answered.

"Oh? Yes, well, Naruto is out to lunch right now. I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I'll be glad to assist you in any way I can," she fluttered her eyelashes at the handsome man before her. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen such an attractive man before. You'd think she'd remember meeting someone as jumpable as him.

"When will he be back?"

"Uh, well, I think his lunch ends at one, so…" She turned and glanced at the clock by the stairwell, noting that it was ten till. "He should be back shortly."

"Good. I'll wait."

"Oh, well, if you'd like to sit…" She fluttered her lashes again, indicating to a chair nearby normally used by those who came to be interviewed or guests of the magazine's staff. The man nodded briefly and sat, his expensive-looking coat folded over his arms. "Would you like anything? Tea? Or perhaps… something else…?" she asked seductively.

He raised an eyebrow at her and huffed. "Not interested. Is there another way Uzumaki can come, or just the elevator?"

Ino frowned. What was with this guy and all his inquiries about Naruto? "Well," she began, pushing that aside and returning to her flirting, "lately he's been coming up on the stairwell, just right over there." She pointed behind her to the double doors with the words EXIT in bright red above.

The man nodded and turned away from her, eyes darting between the stairwell doors and the elevator. She frowned again. Why wasn't her flirting working?

"Yamanaka! What are you standing around for? Get back to work!" her boss yelled at her. She nearly shrieked as the imposing woman approached.

"Tsunade-san, I was just helping a visitor…"

Tsunade's eyes turned to the man who had turned his uninterested eyes to her. Her brows furrowed. "Uchiha Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Ino's eyes widened as she remembered where she'd seen this man. Magazine covers, words above his sexy pictures proclaiming him the richest, most eligible bachelor in the business world.

"I'm here to see someone."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade fought to hide a smirk. _Well, well. Perhaps it wasn't a complete loss after all._ "You know Naruto?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"We… are acquainted with each other, yes." His expression faltered for only a second, but sharp as ever, Tsunade caught it.

'_Acquainted' indeed._ "His lunch hour is almost over. I'm sure he'll be making his appearance shortly."

The Uchiha nodded and turned his dark eyes back to the stairwell doors.

The ding of the elevator sounded and the doors opened, a few people walking out into the magazine office. The first being a blond male, clutching feverishly at his jacket as he hurried to get out of the elevator.

The first one he noticed was Tsunade, standing with an amused expression on her face, a hand on her hip. His first thought was _oh, shit I'm late. The old hag is gonna murder me._ All thoughts were pushed out of his mind, however, when, in the rush for several other men to step out of the elevator, a hand came out and firmly grabbed a hold on the tempting ass presented so easily to view once Naruto had paused.

He squeaked and arched forward, instinctively trying to get away from the offending hand. And busy with that as he was, he failed to notice the dark eyes of the handsome Uchiha widen at seeing a hand grab the blond's ass, Uchiha's property. He jumped to his feet, coat forgotten, grabbed the offending arm and twisted. A cry of pain sounded and Naruto turned, eyes meeting familiar dark ones.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked, stunned. After nearly a week, after having given up that Sasuke would come to claim him, here he was, glare firmly in place on his handsome face as he twisted some random man's arm until it nearly snapped.

Tsunade rushed forward to the man the Uchiha still held firmly and shoved him back into the still open elevator. Just before the doors close, she glared at the shivering man and screeched loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"You're fired!"

The elevator doors slid closed.


	6. At Work

Mwahaha, another chapter at last!! btw, all of you who review, you are supremely awesome. I tried to reply as much as I could, but finals... gah, they love to terrorize me with books and papers and WORK. The horror. But reviews give me strength to pull through, so here I present to you the next chapter in hopes of getting more lovely reviews. Next time I post will probably be sometime next week... we'll see. Oh, and yes, sorry last chapter was so short, and the cliff-hanger of doom, heh, hope this makes up for it. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** don't own Naruto or his ass. As we all know by this point, both belong to Sasuke.

**Warning:** SMUT (yes, you read that right), awkwardness, possessive!Sasuke, unbeta'd

* * *

Naruto fidgeted in his chair. He didn't know what to do with himself as Sasuke sat across from him, not seeming like he was going to speak any time soon. 

"So… uh, Sasuke… What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes darting to Sasuke's face, to his desk and back to Sasuke's face.

Silence.

"Uh…" Honestly, if the guy wasn't going to say anything, why the hell was he there?

"You gave me your card."

Naruto looked up, his eyes shining and a grin crossing his face at the fact the bastard finally said something. "Yup." Silence met him again. His grin slowly faded. "Uh… so…"

Sasuke leaned back in the chair he was occupying, looking around the small office. His coat was once more resting on his lap as his eyes turned back to Naruto, who was still fidgeting nervously. The blond started tapping his pen against the desk, wanting something to fill the awkward silence. He licked his lips, and squirmed in his seat as the Uchiha's dark eyes looked out the window behind the blond.

Naruto in turn watched the raven. He was just as handsome as he had been when he left that morning. _Well, duh. Of course he would be, idiot_, Naruto thought to himself. He nearly jumped when suddenly he noticed three people had plastered themselves against the see-through wall of his office where his door was located. Two women- one with pink hair, one with long blonde hair- and a man with red triangular tattoos and a creepy grin on his face. _What the hell??_

Apparently Sakura had finished lunch in a hurry, Ino probably having told her about the handsome man who had come to see Naruto. So now she stood outside Naruto's office, eyes wide as she ogled the good-looking man her friend had actually slept with. Tsunade had a smirk plastered on her face, no doubt proud at the handsome man her precious Naruto-brat had bagged. And Kiba… well, he had a devilish look on his face as he constantly winked conspiratorially, showing Naruto a thumbs up.

_Shit,_ Naruto groaned inwardly. _Thank god Sasuke hasn't noticed them yet._

The raven, for his part, _had_ noticed them, but chose instead to ignore the creepy people watching them. Noticing out of the corner of his eye the flushed look the blond took on when he saw them confirmed it was probably a good idea to keep his knowledge of them hidden.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, who was still looking out of the window. "So… you know, I have work to do. If you didn't come here for anything specific…"

"You gave me your card."

Naruto felt a _duh_ moment coming on. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I did."

"You told me to come see you. So here I am. Seeing you."

Naruto gaped. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he recalled that morning when he gave the Uchiha his card. _Wait… was that what he meant by "Maybe"? What the fuck!_ "So then… you… uh…" Naruto scratched his head.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the blond, an amused smirk on his face as Naruto stumbled around with his words, trying to figure out what he was trying to say as his eyes blinked repeatedly in confusion. Finally those bright blue eyes turned back to Sasuke and he spoke. "So it wasn't a one-night stand?"

Sasuke blinked. "Hmm, I guess not."

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. Which was really saying something, since normally the blond didn't know when to shut up.

The Uchiha shifted in his seat and finally made a move to start up a conversation. "So what happened out there, when that…" He paused to keep himself from saying some really inappropriate things, "Man was… _touching_ you… does that happen… often?" He didn't want to lose his temper so early into the conversation, so he was attempting to pick his words carefully. But still, there was no mistaking the withheld fury in his voice.

Naruto sighed and slouched in his chair. "Ugh, you have no idea."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What?"

Suddenly Naruto wasn't so keen on this plan. Hell, had he ever been? To use the Uchiha to keep his ass from getting groped… Naruto looked at Sasuke and the anger tracing his features.

His blue eyes widened slightly as a thought struck him. He really _really _liked the raven haired man.

Naruto fidgeted. "Well… I mean, I'm more or less used to it," Naruto stuttered. "I've been told I have a fuckable ass since I started college. It's just the groping…" Naruto sighed and readjusted himself in his chair, the Uchiha's dark eyes still boring into him. "It's… a bit more recent. Not that it's… _never_ happened before… but now… it's just been getting a bit… out of hand."

"And no one's tried to do anything to make them stop? Have you ever told them to stop? That you don't like it?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "You think I _like_ feeling their disgusting hands on me? It's infuriating."

"You should break their fingers."

Naruto huffed. "If I could, I would. But it mostly happens at work, and even on the train, there's only so many times you can get away with breaking someone's arm." A dark eyebrow rose as the Uchiha watched the pouting blond.

"And your boss? She can't do anything?"

"She's tried. Tsunade-baachan, when she first found out a couple of weeks ago, went out there and yelled for a good hour or so. And she was kinda drunk, so it scared the shit out of everyone for a good couple of days, but then it started happening again. No matter how many times she threatens maiming, the bastards don't get it."

Sasuke's eye twitched again.

"It's really annoying you know. Can't even get away from it for a little. They stare when I get off the elevator on my way to my office, when I go to the bathroom- you know, I can't even go to the bathroom without Kiba keeping an eye out for the perverts anymore? Do you have any idea how infuriating that is? It's like every chance they get, they stare, grope. And I can see the look in their eyes, like they would accept the slightest invitation to start humping away."

Those blue eyes had turned away from Sasuke, focusing on his clenched hands which rested on his desk.

There was silence for a few minutes. Not even the three still plastered to the door made a move, their eyes intend on the dark haired man, waiting for his next move. This was it. It all depended on him now.

Finally he spoke. "You've never… been with anyone… except me…" His voice was tight with restraint.

Naruto nodded.

"So does that mean… If it angers you so much to be touched, why… why were you willing…"

Naruto bit his lip. He wasn't expecting to be asked outright. His mind raced for an explanation. Would Sasuke accept the truth? Or should he lie? He could say the raven had just turned him on. That no one who groped him was his type, but the raven…

Blue eyes chanced a look up at serious dark eyes. Naruto gulped and then sighed. "When I saw you… I mean, I'm not a slut, by any means. I seriously wish I could castrate all of those perverts who look at me. But when… when we met… I… I really wanted…" He took a deep breath and continued. "I really wanted you to touch me." Naruto could feel another blush coming to his face.

Sasuke watched him carefully. He shifted slightly in his seat but didn't say anything.

Naruto rubbed his neck and continued. "And… well… I thought, wanting it is different that just, you know…just being groped all the time. And… and I thought, maybe… maybe if there was someone… if I had someone… maybe I wouldn't have to be so scared to come to work all the time." Naruto's voice had faded slightly. The three at the door leaned in closer.

Sasuke's dark eyes continued to watch the blond, waiting for him to say more. But the blond was silent, and instead turned away from Sasuke, his gaze focusing on something outside the window.

The raven fell into silent contemplation, musing over the words the blond had said, remembering the night they had shared. His face remained impassive, his dark eyes the only indication of his musing state as they rested absently on the blond who was no longer looking at him.

The three outside continued to watch, not daring to breathe, hoping everything worked out and that the blond moron hadn't screwed anything up.

Quite suddenly the raven stood. His action caught everyone off guard; the three still plastered to the door nearly fell over, and Naruto turned his blue eyes back to the obsidian-eyed man.

Sasuke strode over to Naruto's side and lifted him by his arm, then led him back toward the door, his coat still clenched in his hand, the others gaping and trying to hide before they were caught. Sasuke ignored them.

"Hey… uh… Sasuke, what… where are you taking meee…" Naruto whined as he was dragged to the door and pushed back out into the busy office. The blond chanced a glance at the raven, only to see his brow furrowed as his gaze scanned the people. The room gradually fell silent, until everyone had turned to look at the two men and three undignified people attempting to hide behind each other on the floor.

Once more Sasuke scanned the office, noting all the eyes either directed at himself (mostly women trying to catch his attention) or at Naruto (mostly men hoping for a chance to see his ass again). Sasuke growled and the whole room froze. He turned to Naruto and kissed him roughly, the blond flailing for a moment until Sasuke's tongue forced its way into his mouth and he froze, before giving in to the kiss and clasping onto the raven's shoulders tightly.

They kissed thus for a full minute until they were forced to part for air. As Naruto struggled to catch his breath, the Uchiha turned back to the stunned office and growled out one word. "Mine!"

Before Naruto could fully regain control of his dislocated senses, Sasuke was pulling him along again, glaring at any man along the way who still had the nerve to try to catch a glimpse of Naruto's ass, dark eyes promising a very messy death.

The Uchiha made no indication he would be pausing any time soon, so Naruto just let himself be dragged away, until quite suddenly, Naruto found himself being practically tossed through an open door. He staggered in as the heavy wooden door shut behind him, only stopping in his momentum when his leg crashed into a table. Slightly dizzy, he blinked and tried to scan the room to figure out exactly where the raven had taken him.

At last he seemed to get his bearings back and peered around, noticing that they were in a conference room that he had visited several times, mostly when Tsunade had something to yell at him about.

He looked at the Uchiha who had yet to move away from the door. He leaned against it, his arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face.

"Uh…" Naruto began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Is there… uh… a reason you brought me here? 'Cause, you know, I still have work to do."

Sasuke finally took a step towards the blond, slowly closing the space between them as Naruto found himself pressed against the table's edge.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Those dark eyes were fixed on wide blue ones as the Uchiha moved forward, pinning the blond against the table, until at last he captured those stuttering lips. Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss before he let them slide closed, enjoying the feel of the raven's lips on his, that warm, wet tongue brushing against his bottom lip. So deeply immersed into the kiss, Naruto just barely noticed the sensation of being lifted onto the table, the Uchiha's hands on his waist as he hoisted him just enough so that now the blond was sitting on the cold, hard surface.

He shuddered at the chill feel, but his mind soon turned back to the tongue seeking entrance and opened his mouth, letting out a moan as that wet muscle crashed into his own. His arms reached out and clasped onto the man before him, bodies pressing close as Sasuke pulled him to the edge of the hard surface, the blond's legs coming to wrap around the raven's waist as their tongues meshed and Sasuke's hands traveled the hard surface of Naruto's body.

Those lips moved away from Naruto's mouth, traversing over his face and down to his neck, Naruto gasping for breath as he felt himself growing steadily harder. Sasuke's hands untucked his shirt and slipped his hands under, smoothing over the blond's skin, slowly making their way up his back and front up to pinch a hardening nipple. Naruto groaned at the sensation, tilting his head back further as Sasuke's mouth moved over the flesh of his neck, sucking and biting, leaving bruises for later, further proof that the blond was his. Sasuke's hands moved away from the blond's heated skin and began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt, pulling it off gruffly before pulling off his own so that their bare chests now rubbed at each other, Naruto's hands returning to clutch at firm, pale shoulders.

That mouth that was so good at tormenting Naruto's skin continued in its mission to mark as much of said tan skin as possible, Sasuke's tongue emerging occasionally to lick at the appearing bruises as his hands returned to Naruto's nipples, squeezing and rubbing. Naruto gulped and tried to reign in his throbbing arousal. Sasuke, however, seemed bent on encouraging any arousal, as he pulled back slightly and allowed one of his hands to disengage and moved to rub at Naruto's hardness through his pants. Naruto found himself panting, clutching even harder at Sasuke, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Sasuke at last moved to crushing his mouth back onto Naruto's already bruised lips. One hand placed itself on Naruto's hip while the other moved to unbutton the blond's pants, pulling them down as Naruto grasped onto Sasuke tightly as he was lifted from the table enough. He kicked off a shoe when they got in the way, letting his pants hang from one leg. Naruto nearly called out in shock as his naked behind came in contact with the still slightly cold table. But Sasuke's mouth was there again, cutting off anything he might have shouted.

A second later and Sasuke was grinding his hardness between Naruto's legs, up against his throbbing erection. Naruto groaned and panted harshly, trying to keep his vision from blurring at the sensations Sasuke so easily caused in his body. Giving up, he shut his eyes, letting his sense of feel take charge of his mind.

And so Sasuke took advantage of the panting blond and returned to kissing his neck and lower, his mouth coming to rest over a hard nipple and sucking roughly. Naruto gave up any attempts at stifling moans, holding them in took too much energy which could be put to use in other (better) ways, such as grinding against Sasuke's stomach, which was pressed firmly between the blond's legs.

Naruto panted as Sasuke's mouth continued to move lower. The raven suddenly pulled away from the blond's grip, kneeling on the ground, and before Naruto could gather his wits and question the event, Sasuke's mouth was firmly wrapped around Naruto's throbbing erection, causing a squeak of surprise and pleasure to escape the blond's mouth. Tanned hands found their way into dark locks of hair as Sasuke began to suck gently at the blond's hardened length, causing shivers to race through Naruto's body.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted as he pulled on that soft, dark hair, his hips losing control and fighting to thrust into that warm, wet mouth which so thoroughly engulfed his manhood. Sasuke's firm grip on his hips were in the way however, and Naruto resigned himself to clutching desperately to the hair in his hands and wrapping his legs more firmly around the raven as Sasuke's mouth continued to work at his throbbing member.

The blond gulped as he felt Sasuke swallow, taking him in further into his mouth, that wonderful tongue rubbing against all of his most sensitive areas. He let out a sharp cry as that tongue swiped at the slit at his tip, and he was so sure he was gong to come then and there. Sensing that, the raven removed his mouth from Naruto's erection, a trail of saliva coming away with his lips. Naruto stared with wide blue eyes at the incredibly sexy vision, and came hard.

Sasuke smirked and moved back to hover over the blond as those glazed blue eyes opened again after his release. Sasuke's hand found its way back onto Naruto's still half-hard member and quickly and effectively worked it back to life.

"You're," Naruto paused to gulp audibly, his voice slightly hoarse. "You're not going to let me get back to work today, are you," he panted.

That smirk widened, and the raven pulled himself closer to the blond, their lips nearly touching, but still just barely too far away, teasing. "No, I'm not," the Uchiha murmured, his voice low and husky.

Naruto was fully hard again just at the sound of that voice.

The raven paused momentarily and moved away from the blond, picking up his coat where it had fallen to the floor during their most recent activities. He searched the pockets quickly and pulled out a small tube, then returned to his place before the blond. One of Naruto's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Prepared?" he murmured.

The raven kissed him, chaste, but not entirely gently. "Of course," he whispered when he pulled away. "Did you think I would come _only_ to look?"

Naruto swallowed hard. Really, if this man kept giving him those looks, if he kept talking like that, Naruto wouldn't ever be able to get rid of his erection, no matter how much he came (which would definitely be a lot, the way things were going).

The raven slowly opened the tube and squeezed some lubricant out onto his fingers. He rubbed those digits together calmly, almost lazily, as if he had all the time in the world and not a horny blond before him waiting for him to get on with it. He cocked his head at said blond, a sly, sexy look on his face as he stepped closer, one agonizingly leisurely step after another. Naruto gulped again at the teasing display.

Finally the Uchiha was before him again, one hand coated in the clear substance, the other still holding the small tube. His hand, the lubricated one, moved forward deliberately, blue eyes focused on its progress as it made its way to his entrance between his spread legs. Blue eyes shut as a finger finally, at last, probed his entrance, a moan escaping his slightly parted lips as he felt that cold, slick digit push inside. He reached out, grabbing hold onto the raven as another finger pushed in, scissoring inside, stretching him.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped as those fingers moved inside of him, reminding him of the last time, not even a week ago, when this same man had first claimed him- the way he felt inside of him- and Naruto could barely contain the memories of the intense pleasure, anxious for that same pleasure to take hold of him again. Growing increasingly impatient at the measured pace, he lunged himself onto those fingers, causing those dark eyes to widen in surprise as the blond began to impale himself on those teasing digits. Sasuke smirked, putting in a third finger as the blond moaned as he continued to pierce himself with the Uchiha's slick fingers.

He watched, amused, his fingers moving, stretching the blond more as he moaned and thrust those fingers deeper. Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha suddenly pulled out before the blond could thrust forward again.

"Sasuke," the blond panted as he opened his glazed blue eyes and focused them on the raven haired man. It was Sasuke's turn to gulp audibly as those lust filled pools of blue fixed on him, and he tossed his slow actions aside, quickly unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. He pulled them down rapidly freeing his painfully hard, throbbing member, pre-cum freely dripping at the tip at the need to be inside the blond again. He squeezed the tube still in his hand roughly, too much lube coming out and tossed the tube to the side, not caring where it landed. Hastily he lathered himself, hissing as the cold substance came in contact with his hot member, then hurriedly stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. His hot body pressing back onto the sweat-slicked body of the blond. Naruto spread his legs further and Sasuke position himself at the blond's entrance, and thrust roughly into that tight hole.

Naruto cried out loudly as Sasuke entered him, his nails digging into the pale skin of the raven. Sasuke's hands clasped tightly onto Naruto's hips as he pulled out slowly, then rammed back into the blond, his eyes shut as he felt the returning ecstasy of being inside Naruto's hot, tight ass. He growled as he thrust in again, Naruto moaning as pleasure filled him when the tip brushed against his prostate.

"Sasuke, harder," Naruto panted roughly, clutching at Sasuke tightly as the raven pounded into him fiercely, filling him over and over again, sending that intoxicating pulse of pleasure throughout his body. He moved erratically, harshly, taking the blond unmercifully, and Naruto could hardly get past the intense pleasure coursing through his body unrestrained. Far better than the first time, Naruto felt like he was floating as Sasuke thrust harder and harder, suddenly grabbing the blond's erection and pumping and stroking to the rhythm of his demanding thrusts.

Over and over Naruto moaned and panted, trying to catch his breath as pleasure continued to race through him, that pool of warmth in his stomach intensifying every time the raven drove into him. At last everything snapped at Naruto's breath hitched as he came violently between them, Sasuke's name coming as a harsh whisper as he did so.

He collapsed onto Sasuke's shoulder as the raven rode out his own orgasm, gasping and grunting as he released himself inside of Naruto's body. He let his head fall to rest on Naruto's sweat drenched blond hair as he struggled to catch his breath.

They both sat there for a moment, struggling to calm themselves, the strength drained from their bodies, Sasuke just barely able to keep himself on his feet (after all, Uchiha's do not show weakness- not ever, even after having amazing sex with incredibly sexy, loud blond's). Sasuke smirked to himself at the thought, remembering just how loud this blond was, and how much better it made sex to hear him crying out for more. Oh yes, very nice.

They sat there a moment longer, the only sounds in the large conference room that of their panting breaths.

Until, that is, the sound of the door opening filled the room as well.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound and Sasuke turned quickly to face the intruder. Tsunade stood framed in the doorway, a smirk on her face, her eyebrow raised slightly in amusement as she took in the appearance of the two men (Sasuke still having yet to pull out of the blond) and the scattered clothes littering the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "If you two don't mind finishing up, we have a meeting in here in about ten minutes. And while I wouldn't mind the entertainment," here her face broke out into a perverted grin, "I'm not sure how the others would handle it."

"Gahh, Tsunade-hag!" Naruto shrieked, or tried to, his voice was still extremely hoarse from sex.

Tsunade shut the door, laughing.


	7. Meetings

Alright, here is the next chapter. I just want you all to know how difficult this chapter was. Gah, I reworte each section several times, so sorry if it totally sucks. cries Don't hate it!! Sorry!! Next chapter will be better, I promise! (I hope).

**Warnings:** cursing, near-death experiences, possessive! Sasuke (but to a smaller degree... maybe), unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** same as always, don't own

* * *

The door opened again to Tsunade still laughing, the sound filling the room as she again took in the, rather delicious, view of the two men still sweaty from their previous… _activities_. Naruto blushed, as was his way since the whole ordeal with "getting laid" began, and Sasuke had the decency to glare at the interruption. 

"Seriously, though. Meeting in ten minutes. Get out." Tsunade turned serious, honey-colored eyes to the two men, before meeting the dark eyes of the Uchiha and grinning wickedly. "Oh, and Uchiha-san, see me in my office as soon as you're dressed." The large breasted women nodded and left, shutting the conference room door firmly behind her once more.

"Shit," Naruto muttered into the sudden silence. During the intense pleasure the Uchiha so easily filled him with, he had forgotten he was still at work.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, pulling out of his blond and picking up their fallen clothes. He dressed quickly but impeccably while Naruto stumbled to get off the table (leaving a slightly _wet _surface) and clumsily dressed. He wiped off the excess fluids dripping down his thighs with some tissues conveniently left by the door (damn that Tsunade-baachan, didn't even see her holding them), and soon he was presentable, nearly enough to pass off the fact that he had just had hot, sweaty, amazing sex with the incredibly gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke. And if Naruto weren't so loud, they probably could have gotten away with hiding that fact.

But Naruto was, by nature, an extremely loud person, especially so during sex, apparently. And so as soon as the door to the Conference room opened and the composed Uchiha and a slightly messy blond walked out, the office fell silent and many pairs of eyes turned to watch them. Just to the side of the door stood some harassed looking businessmen, all looking put-out at having to go and have a meeting in that room (oh, yes, they too heard all there was to hear- which was a lot). The raven, of course, paid them no heed and walked out of the room as though he owned the building, which, he could have, you never know.

Naruto sheepishly followed the stoic man, doing his best to avoid eye contact with _anyone_, his face still red with embarrassment at having taken notice that it seemed _everyone_ knew. He took a peek at the Uchiha's face and caught a glimpse of his highly satisfied smirk. The jerk. He was glad they all knew! Maybe he did it on purpose, and if he had, then! Wait… wasn't that the point?

Naruto nearly missed a step in his confusion. If everyone was _supposed _to know that his ass now belonged to the Uchiha, then it was a good thing they all heard- undeniable proof right there. He ass was saved. Sort of.

And that was what they had all been after.

But this isn't what he wanted, damnit! He didn't plan on having sex at work, in the middle of the day, after having just come back from eating lunch! Not when he had to go back to that hard chair and sit there for another two hours on his now incredibly sore ass and bruised hips (damnit, did that bastard have to hold on so hard??). But then again, Naruto was sure the raven must have some interesting bruises as well, heh. Oh yeah, payback. Wait, wait, stay on track. Focus brain, focus!

Blue eyes scanned the room, accessing the damage. Now they all knew. They all knew he had given his ass to the sexy- I mean, the rich and arrogant Uchiha Sex God- I mean, bastard.

But yeah, these people weren't supposed to find out like this! They were supposed to be threatened, sure, but they were used to that. And they were supposed to hear rumors or something, and… and sure, that the Uchiha actually _came_ and claimed him in front of everyone was fine. Also out of the original plan, but, eh, whatever. But hey… what was the original plan? How did they figure to make sure everyone knew about the "relationship" Naruto had with so-and-so rich and handsome and possessive jerk again? Wait… did they have a plan for that?? Gah, can't remember!! Damnit Kiba!! Naruto swore he would strangle the mutt first chance he got. As soon as his ass stopped hurting. Damnit.

_Fuck!_ Naruto scowled. _How can I continue working here when every fucking person here knows I just got screwed in the conference room! I'll never live this down!!_

Yup, definitely not part of the plan. Or whatever.

The poor little just-fucked-in-a-conference-room-and-everybody-and-their-mother-knows-it blond sighed, distraught.

"Hey, dobe, where's that lady's office."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with watery blue eyes at his revelation and blinked. Sasuke swore if the blond didn't stop that now the Uchiha wouldn't be held responsible for any ravaging that may or may not happen in the next few moments in front of an audience of the still staring office employees. Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Eh? Did you say something, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Your boss, she wanted to see me in her office, didn't she? Where is it?"

"Oh! Right…" Naruto shook his blond head to rid himself of the thoughts of doom and grabbed the Uchiha's sleeve, pulling him along toward the old hag's office, a light limp in his walk. Eyes followed them carefully as they trudged along, the men watching the Uchiha wearily, sizing up their remaining options in regards to the blond's ass.

The blond paused in front of the office where Tsunade-baachan usually drank her sake in peace or took her mid morning nap, lunchtime nap, and mid afternoon nap, and where she occasionally, when the mood suited her or Shizune got on her case, did work. Yup, the old hag's office. Source of fear and despair and… well… _fear_ for any and all who dared approach, especially when _summoned_. The blond shuddered at the thought and pushed the Uchiha forward. Like hell he was gonna be there for whatever the hag had to say.

He knocked loudly and took off running in the other direction, a puzzled Uchiha watching after him as he escaped and ducked into his own office across the way.

The heavy wooden door opened slowly and the raven haired man turned back to the door, noticing how closed off the room was. No glass walls for Tsunade's office like all the others. That was solid concrete. And it seemed rather… soundproof.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please… come in…" Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine as he met her honey-colored eyes slit in evil glee, a sadistic smile gracing her painted lips. He adjusted his clothing and stepped inside. The door shut resoundingly behind him.

* * *

Naruto waited three minutes for the sound of a scream of agony coming from the old hag's office, but when he didn't hear anything he relaxed in his seat and attempted to get his mind off it all by doing work. 

Yeah. Right.

He fiddled with a pen in his hand, twirling it and twisting it, dropping it, smacking it against the wood of his desk. He vaguely wondered if Tsunade would need a new desk again, since he knew she had a habit of breaking her desks when she was pissed/drunk/not drunk enough/sleepy and someone was summoned to her office. He lay down the pen and started fingering a strand of blond hair, biting on his lower lip as he twisted and stroked the soft strands, his blue eyes unfocused as they darted around his small office.

He was thinking about it again. The feel of the Uchiha inside him, the man's cum, which he could still feel some lingering, the raven's aggressive, mind numbing thrusts. And in the back of his mind he was thinking, _is this all really real?_

A sudden loud knock rang against his door and he focused his gaze on it, then nearly fell backward as it slowly opened to reveal three people.

Three people: Kiba, Sakura, and one more. A head of brown hair in a ponytail, kind brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of the nose… Iruka-Sensei? But wasn't he supposed to be in Italy?

Naruto stood abruptly as the man smiled and carefully placed a basket on his desk. "Hello, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto frowned at his old teacher, then at the gift basket, then back at the man. "I thought you were still in Italy?"

A blush stole across his old sensei's face and the man laughed nervously. "Yes, well, that was how it was planned, however… I… and then circumstances… and well… well, you know…"

Naruto raised a curious blond brow at his incomprehensible teacher. He scratched his nose as his teacher stammered on.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, why are you back early again?" he attempted once more.

Iruka stopped talking and blushed brighter before smiling nervously and shaking his head. "Never mind. It just happened."

"Uh huuuh. Anyways, how was the trip?" Naruto sat back down, indicating for his old teacher to sit as well.

"It went… well. It was a nice gift for Tsunade to give me so suddenly. I had no idea she thought so well of me."

Kiba snorted. Blue and green eyes turned to glare in his direction, but he continued to snicker as Iruka took his turn to look confused.

"Um… is something wrong with Kiba-kun?" Iruka asked innocently.

"No, no, nothing at all," Naruto answered quickly. "It's really nothing, just Kiba being an ass."

The word "ass" set off another round of snickers from Kiba. Iruka frowned again while Sakura roughly smacked Kiba upside the head. He grew silent as he rubbed his now throbbing brain.

"Yes, well… Anyways," Iruka turned kind brown eyes back to his favorite former pupil and continued the conversation as though they hadn't been interrupted. "How have things been for you while I was gone? Well, I hope."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Naruto blushed and smiled, hoping Iruka wouldn't catch on to the slight lie.

Iruka's eyebrows furrowed at the statement and he opened his mouth to speak when a sudden loud _crack_ resounded through the office. Naruto paled. _Uh-oh. Hope the bastard's alright. Guess that desk wasn't meant to make it after all. Poor desk._

"What…" Iruka looked toward the door. Kiba couldn't help it, even with his head still throbbing, he began laughing again, maniacally this time. Iruka turned his confused gaze back to Kiba. "What is so funny?"

Sakura tried to stop Kiba from laughing, but he pushed away from her and fell on the floor in front of Iruka. The older man stared at the boy in confusion, wondering what was so funny. He had nearly given up on getting any sort of answer from the half-crazed Inuzuka, when the boy sat up slightly, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he spoke in a strained voice, "The guy in Tsunade's office getting his ass threatened" he paused to stifle some more rabid giggle-fits, "just f-fucked Naruto in the conference room! Everyone heard them go at it!" He burst into anther fit of hysterics and Iruka's face paled. Sakura and Naruto trembled in fear while Kiba continued to laugh up a storm.

The tension, however, soon caught up with him and he realized his mistake. He stopped laughing and turned big, terrified eyes to the teacher. He couldn't help it- he _eeped_. Iruka always looked terrifying when he entered mother-hen-must-protect-her-precious-babies-from-evil-evil-dirty-lecherous-men mode. Part of the reason Naruto had managed to stay a virgin for so long was because of Iruka. Which was also why Iruka was deliberately sent out of the country.

"Naruto did it! Naruto let him!" Kiba defended instantly, knowing immanent death was possible, even though he was just the messenger.

"What!?" Naruto screeched. "It was your idea to get me laid in the first place, Dog Breath!"

Kiba paled. _Oh…yeah. That. Oops._

The brown haired young man laughed nervously and attempted to tiptoe out before Iruka could turn on him.

Alas, he was too late.

"What??" Iruka turned purple. "Inuzuka Kiba!!!!" Iruka pounced, and within seconds he had Kiba in a headlock. "How could you suggest my poor Naru-chan get… get… get _touched_ in such an indecent manner! How could you-"

Attempting to do damage control, Sakura took a risk and stepped in. "Iruka-sensei, it wasn't just Kiba's fault, Tsunade-san agreed to it whole-heartedly," Sakura stated. If she could effectively get Iruka distracted, maybe Kiba had a chance of survival. Maybe.

"What?" Iruka's brown eyes widened. "That's why she sent me out of the country!"

Sakura nodded sullenly.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, you agreed with the whole thing, too," Naruto muttered from behind his desk.

Brown eyes then turned to startled green, and Sakura bolted out of the door in an attempt to escape while Iruka was still occupied attempting to kill Kiba. But before Iruka could go after her, Naruto decided to intervene. And he still hadn't heard anything more from the old hag's office, so he assumed the Uchiha was still alive. Maybe.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began, fidgeting slightly as Kiba finally managed to slip out of Iruka's death grip. "Well, they were all just trying to help me. Sort of. I guess. 'Cause you know I'm always being harassed. They just thought, maybe, if I found a lover," Naruto blushed intensely at the word, "that maybe they would finally stop, you know?"

Iruka looked appalled. "They made you… you… lose your… _innocence_ for _that_??"

Naruto looked sheepish. "It wasn't all bad. And… and well, it seems like it might work. 'Cause, you know, the guy I found is a really possessive bastard and-"

The door to his office swung violently open once more and two sets of eyes turned. Naruto's heart nearly stopped and he suddenly feared for his life.

* * *

The raven haired Uchiha stood across from the desk the blond woman had made herself comfortable at. A bottle of sake rested on the polished wood, a half empty cup beside it. Her elbows rested on the smooth surface and her honey-colored eyes were focused on him intently, examining him carefully.

"Well, well, well… Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" she finally spoke, her voice soft and rhythmic. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Hn. I would imagine so." He turned his bored gaze on her, impatient to leave. Obviously she would have heard about him. He was one of the most talked about people in Japan these days. What with his well-known family name, excessive good-looks, money, and extraordinary talent in business, nearly everyone knew about him. And practically no one tired of talking about him.

Tsunade smirked. "Yes. Quite a great deal about you, really." Her face took on a thoughtful look and she continued slowly. "Funny, though. Never once had I heard you were into _men_. But then again, guess that isn't necessarily something most would want the world to know."

The Uchiha's eyes became slits, a glare fixing itself on his handsome face. "Is there a reason you called me here? There are other things I could be doing right now."

"Hmph, I'm sure. Such as humping away on my little brat, correct?"

Dark eyes met honey-colored, a war being declared between the opposing forces, each with their own goals in mind regarding a certain blond idiot.

"_Your_ little brat?"

Tsunade's smirk widened and her eyes shimmered. "Yes. _My _little brat. And it would do well for you to remember that, Uchiha. He was mine _before_ he was yours. He's like a son to me. A stupid, annoying, headache-inducing son, but a son none-the-less. And the only reason I haven't crushed you yet is because he seems to like you." She paused and readjusted herself at her desk, fixing her golden eyes on the raven in an intensely heated stare before she took a slow sip of her sake. "But if you hurt him… Let's just say, you won't remember what it felt like to be a man. Or what it felt like to eat or shit without the use of tubes."

A dark eyebrow rose. "That bad, hmm?" he shifted on his feet, readjusting his suit as he continued to stare at her evenly. "Sure you can pull that off? Because you really shouldn't be making promises you have no chance of keeping."

That smirk returned. "Oh, trust me, Uchiha. I'll keep this one." She stood from her desk and fixed him with a level stare. Her eyes turned cloudy and the sound of splintering wood filled the large room. Dark eyes gazed downward and widened at the now completely shattered desk, Tsunade's hand still hovering above the former desktop.

She looked down as a sudden somewhat sad look crossed her face. The raven haired man watched her curiously, wondering what that miserable look could mean.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I forgot my sake was still on the desk." She looked down at the damage, her broken sake cup and shattered bottle amongst the shattered wood. Some of the wood was wet with the clear liquid.

He held back a despaired groan. Honestly. What the hell.

"Is there anything else you needed?"

She folded her arms across her large breasts. "One more thing, Uchiha. Another warning, actually." That mischievous look was back. "Beware Iruka."

He frowned. She grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Her grin widened, showing off white teeth. "Trust me. If you think I'm a threat, Umino Iruka is your nightmare. Oh, and I heard he was back from Italy." If possible, she grinned even wider. "That's all. You can leave now, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hold it," Sasuke glared. "What the hell are you talking about. Who is this 'Iruka' person and what does he have to do with Naruto?"

"Jealous, Uchiha? Don't be. He's not a threat in that manner. As for all the little details," she stared down at him, that self-satisfied smile on her face. She was becoming highly amused by the current situation, "you can ask Naruto."

"Just tell me now."

She gazed at her painted nails nonchalantly and sighed. "It's really not my place, Uchiha."

"Not your place to tell me about this Iruka person, but it is your place to threaten me?"

She smiled gently at him. "Exactly."

He turned dark, glaring eyes at her once again before he finally deciding enough was enough and exited the office, slamming the door forcefully behind him. Tsunade smirked. Silently she congratulated Naruto on finding such a catch. Tsunade was anticipating lots of fun riling this one up. She stood and walked over to a cupboard to the left of her desk and withdrew a brand new cup and bottle of sake, returned to her damaged desk to sit in her still intact chair, and took a long, slow sip. She savored the flavor and the assault of alcohol on her senses. She made a quick decision.

Yup, she would have to reward the Inuzuka for coming up with this whole, brilliant idea.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the brown-haired scarred man sitting across from _his_ blond. He was pissed at that big-breasted bitch (nearly enough to be poetic about it) and now he found this random man with _his _blond. He glared. And the scarred man glared back.

"Naruto, who is this?" two sets of voices growled in unison. The glares intensified.

Yup, Naruto could feel death coming.


	8. Sasuke vs Iruka

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. I had planned on updating one more time before leaving for Japan, but I got busy. But I am now settled in for the semester, so hopefully I'll stop being lazy and update my two stories more often. Anways, hope you like it, but sorry if it sucks. I tried to live up to everyone's expectations, hope I didn't let you down sniffle

**Disclaimer:** don't own Naruto. Sasuke and Iruka are scary enough as it is.

**Warning:** unbeta'd, sexual implications, threats, near blood spilling

* * *

Naruto looked frantically between the two fiercely glaring men. He said a silent prayer to stop the impending carnage (no matter how fruitless it seemed at this point) and stood up from his chair. He cleared his throat and felt the blood rush to his face as two pairs of thunderous eyes turned to him, demanding explanation.

"Heh, well, I guess I should introduce you to each other," Naruto smiled faintly.

"No duh, moron," Sasuke muttered angrily, his eyes turning again to this man before him, daring to stand within five feet of his blond idiot and not look cowered by the Uchiha's obvious wrath.

"Do not speak to Naruto in such a rude manner! Honestly, what kind of a sick, twisted, immoral man are you, daring to associate with my pure Naruto!" Iruka seemed about to go on a verbal rampage so Naruto opened his mouth to stop it when a furious voice interrupted instead.

"_Your _Naruto?! Like hell he is. That dobe belongs to me," Sasuke growled. "And I assure you he is _anything _but _pure_." Naruto felt his blush intensify and nearly dove under his desk to cower in shame and embarrassment as he recalled (again) what he had done with the Uchiha sex god in a conference room during work hours only about half an hour ago or so. Damn, the day just wouldn't end.

"How dare you say such things! Hentai!" Iruka flourished his arms wildly, his face turning nearly as red as Naruto's at any indication Naruto was not pure and innocent and that this strange, yet incredibly attractive, man knew otherwise. That alone made him an obvious enemy. It was clear he was trouble; anyone this good-looking was bound to be. "My little Naru-chan is sweet and innocent. He is pure and fragile and delicate and must be protected by immoral, perverted, egotistical men such as you, whoever you are. Naruto, tell me who this jerk is!"

"Naruto, who the hell is this screaming virgin?" Sasuke demanded. Both Iruka and Naruto turned flaming red. Obviously, to Sasuke's mind at least, anyone who said such things could only be a virgin. Honestly, after his experiences with the blond, he couldn't imagine anyone associating sex with anything bad. And this scarred man had obvious issues with anything sex related. And his clear obsession with Naruto being untouched was definitely more indication of his nun-like state.

"Teme! Don't say that!" Naruto covered his ears and tried to reclaim whatever sanity he could salvage. Discussing Iruka-sensei's sex life was far from safe territory in Naruto's poor mind.

"I assure you I am _not_ a- And it really is not any of your business. You! Stay away from my poor Naruto! You shall not corrupt him with your perverted ways!"

"I already told you, he is not yours, he is _mine._" Sasuke's dark eyes turned to slits of fury and Naruto could have sworn they turned red for an instant. "And he's already quite corrupted, I assure you. And had you heard him a half hour ago screaming his lungs out screaming for more of me, you'd know that."

Iruka turned red, this time from rage. "How dare you! My Naruto would never do such indecent things!"

Naruto watched helplessly from behind his desk. He wasn't sure this would ever end, and he didn't see a way into the argument to try to stop it. Though he had to admit, no matter how scary Iruka-sensei was, Sasuke was holding up pretty well. But really, this had to end before things got bloody.

"He would and he has. You, old man, have no idea."

"Old?!" Iruka shrieked. Never had he been called 'old'. This guy was trouble. Oh yes. He must be eliminated. Immediately.

"How dare you say such a thing! I'll have you know I am still quite young! Young enough to dispose of you and that pretty boy body!" Iruka got into a fighting stance and prepared to attack.

"Hn. As if, old man. And I am _not_ 'pretty'." Sasuke shifted positions, seeming to get ready to fend off any attacks. Naruto ran around the desk and put himself between the two before he found himself cleaning blood off of his office floor.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that I will not allow you any where near my precious, pure and innocent Naru-chan!"

"Hmph, as if you have any say in the matter. Naruto can decide for himself whether or not he wants me near him."

Iruka dropped his fighting stance, seeing as how his dear little blond was in the way, and turned fierce brown eyes back on this young, dangerous, arrogant man. "I assure you, you will not be anywhere near him as long as I live!" Iruka pulled at the blond's arm, moving him closer to himself and further from the raven. Sasuke took a step closer and grabbed Naruto's other arm, pulling roughly until Naruto crashed against that hard chest. Naruto blushed as he remembered that chest against his, the sweat, the heat, the movement of-

No! Stop! Naruto pushed away from Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to turn angry eyes on him.

"See! Naruto obviously doesn't want you close to him." Iruka nodded approvingly at the blond and Naruto chanced a wide blue-eyed glance at the Uchiha, who looked sullen. Naruto turned to face his old teacher.

"That's not it! I like- I mean, I want- and it's really- gah! No one will let me talk!" Naruto pulled at his blond hair between the two men who were still glaring fiercely at each other. The Uchiha had quickly gotten over the strange pain that stole through his heart and reminded himself that it didn't really matter what the blond wanted now. He had already claimed him, and that was all that really mattered. Now all that was important was getting this scarred man out of the way, maybe drag the blond home and enjoy him all night. And maybe skip work tomorrow and enjoy him all day, too. And definitely the next night. And then it was the weekend. Oh yes, lots of enjoyable moments there…

Iruka, from his position on the other side of Naruto, could sense the lecherous thoughts emanating from the dark haired man whose eyes were fixated upon his poor blue-eyed charge, and once again pulled the blond closer, attempting to get between the dirty-minded raven and his sweet and innocent Naru-chan.

"Dobe, you're the one who can't seem to find anything to say, though you have many questions to answer."

"I already told you, do NOT refer to Naruto in such a rude manner you… you… perverted man!" Iruka practically screamed as he pulled Naruto even closer to his side.

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto could see that things were taking an even worse turn- if that was possible. "Perverted or not, I have full claim on Naruto, and nothing you say can change that. And when I say full, I mean _full_."

Naruto's face began to heat up rapidly at the lustful look in Sasuke's eyes as they traveled leisurely down Naruto's backside, a smirk crossing his face as they rested on the blond's ever-lovely behind. Iruka suddenly found himself stuttering. "You! I will no longer allow you anywhere near Naruto's presence! Leave!"

Sasuke humphed loudly. "You have no say in this. You are obviously not his father, old as you may seem."

"As far as you're concerned, I am his father!"

Sasuke suddenly seemed to pale, his dark eyes quickly returning to stare at this strange man before turning to his blond, who was still shivering between them, still trying to put himself in the way of any impending attacks. Big blue eyes met the Uchiha's dark ones and quickly looked away again, scratching at his nose nervously as pink stole across his cheeks once again. Damn was the blond fuckable- wait! Stay on topic! You're supposed to be angry, Uchiha! But really, that innocent look was so tempting…

Sasuke finally found his voice. "Naruto?"

"Heh, well, uh…" Blue eyes turned back to the two men, Iruka looking smug and Sasuke looking increasingly irritated as he stood there with his arms crossed. His coat had long since been forgotten and was no longer hanging off his arms. Naruto cleared his throat and began. "Uh, Sasuke, this is Iruka-sensei. He's a kindergarten teacher, and he taught me back in elementary school. When I was twelve," Naruto cleared his throat again, "he adopted me. So, I guess, in a way, he pretty much is my father. Or, at least, the closest I have."

Sasuke paled further and looked back at the smug looking Iruka-sensei. So this was the man the blond hag had mentioned. Damn. Not good. Sasuke could sense a serious threat from this glaringly over-protective mother hen. The scarred man tossed him a glaring look mixed with a smug smile- how he could pull that off somewhat annoyed the young Uchiha- which clearly intoned that if the Uchiha wanted that amazingly fuckable ass again, he had a problem. Oh yeah, no one was getting anywhere near that ass with this creepy kindergarten teacher in the way. Sasuke held back a shudder.

But he quickly remembered who he was and that he had already laid his claim against the blond. Twice. "Father or not, Naruto is not your possession. And if he wants to continue seeing me, than that is up to him."

"And who are you to make such claims!" Iruka was looking very disheveled by this irrepressible man.

That sexy smirk once more found its way to the Uchiha's face. "Naruto?"

Naruto shuddered and turned to Iruka. He bit his lower lip and slipped from his old teacher's grasp as he slowly made his way to stand in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha took that moment to wrap his arms around the blond's slim waist as Naruto began to speak. "Ano, Iruka-sensei. This is Sasuke. He's uh…. Well, I guess you could say, he's my," Naruto swallowed thickly and finished quickly, his face flaming pink once more. "My lover."

Iuka's eyes grew astoundingly big as he watched as Sasuke smirked and kissed the blond's neck gently, making Naruto shiver at the touch. Sasuke ran his hands languidly along the blond's flat stomach and up his arms, nuzzling his nose against the blond's smooth neck.

Iruka's face grew red at the display as Naruto trembled, feeling himself reacting easily to the smooth, warm touch of the incredibly attractive man pressing against him. He could feel that warmth radiating through his body, his flesh tingling where the Uchiha touched his skin. If Iruka hadn't been there, he was sure he'd have ended up on his back on that desk, work forgotten and the raven taking him ruthlessly again. _Damn, how to get rid of Iruka-sensei…_

That was obviously Sasuke's thoughts as well at the moment, as he felt his blond reacting so splendidly. But the old hen was glaring death at the raven, and soon Naruto found himself being pulled out of his new lover's warm arms.

Sasuke straightened but otherwise didn't move as the now numb Naruto was yanked towards his foster father. Iruka took advantage of the blond's trance and stepped between them, glaring fiercely at the Uchiha.

"_You_," he growled. "I will NOT tell you again. S_tay. Away. From Naruto_!"

Iruka grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him out of the office. Suddenly finding himself being dragged roughly from his office for the second time that day, Naruto looked around startled at the eyes fixed on him as he was pulled along. Iruka took a moment to scream out, "Tell Tsunade Naruto's taking the rest of the day off!" before he yanked Naruto in the currently closing doors of the elevator and glared at what he could still see of the Uchiha, who had followed at a much slower pace.

Iruka cast a triumphant smile as the doors shut, closing off the stunned blond from view, but Sasuke wasn't worried. He now knew where his blond worked. Iruka couldn't keep Naruto from going, the blond would turn up again eventually. And in the meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't going to just stand by and wait. He smirked. Oh yes, that blond was his.


	9. Unspeakable

Here we go, another chapter finally finished. I just started writing it last night, so hopefully it's not really terrible. Anyways, as a birhtday present to myself, I decided to post today, so send me lots of lovely comments, they shall make me happy . Yup, I am really loving the whole my birthday being on a national holiday in Japan. happy sigh. Anyways, enjoy! (and I'll try to update Storms later today, which will probably then be my birthday in the US)

**Warnings: **unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** don't own, as always

* * *

Really, Naruto was very confused. Now, normally, he wasn't this confused about things in general. Though most people assumed he was just a dumb blonde who didn't have a thing in his head (except for thoughts of ramen, of course) and a nice ass, he really was a smart guy. He caught on to things quickly (usually) and sometimes was actually more observant than most. However, right now, he was completely, utterly, miserably confused. 

What had just happened? How did he end up in a taxi speeding down the road toward his apartment (his assumed destination) with Iruka sitting beside him, nervously biting his nails (when did Iruka-sensei start doing that??) and muttering strange, seemingly death-threats, under his breath? Why was he ditching work (something he knew there would be serious punishment for, most likely having something to do with giving Tsunade a pedicure, manicure, and any other sort of "cure" her demented mind can come up with), ditching that- and here was the really hard part- incredibly handsome, insanely rich, possessive, and arrogant as hell, dark haired Sex God??

His mind continued to fumble over that, trying to reconcile the lack of Uchiha groping him and the presence of a slowly going insane former teacher/ foster father sitting beside him. Really, had he not made it all clear? He thought he had. He did say "Uchiha's my lover" hadn't he??

The blond nearly tore his hair out trying to figure out what the hell went wrong and why the fuck he wasn't making out with the sexy Uchiha in his office right now. Because quite frankly, since their little talk had been going so well (before Iruka-sensei's appearance), Naruto had begun hoping that he would be spending the rest of the evening with Sasuke, and- dare he have hoped- the night.

Naruto let his mind wander, imagining all that would have happened had he been granted that wish, that near fantasy he had been replaying in his mind for the past week. In all his hopes, it had been there, taunting him, reminding him of that night he had spent with the Uchiha in the hotel, and wishing that there would be a repeat performance. And hey, there was, so he felt himself entitled to the prospect of several more repeat performances, because fuck, that Uchiha performed _well_.

He busied his mind with recalling how _well_ the dark haired man performed, and he succeeded so well, he didn't realize the taxi had stopped and he was being yanked out of the car toward the front door.

Cloudy blue eyes blinked at the ever approaching door, struggling to bring his mind back from the smut-laden land it had wandered off to, Uchiha Sasuke as half-naked tour guide.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei-" Naruto finally managed to mutter, "this isn't where I live."

"Of course not, Naruto! Do you really think I would allow you to go home alone? Who knows if that devil knows where you live! He might find you and break in and do… _things_… to you. Unspeakable things, Naruto. Unspeakable!"

Naruto watched Iruka's back as his former teacher forced the door open and barreled on inside, his blond-haired luggage still in tow. Thinking it over briefly, Naruto figured now probably wasn't the best time to inform his teacher how many "unspeakable" things he had already done with the raven. And in what unspeakable locations.

He went red again remembering _that_ little experience.

Iruka shoved him onto the nearest couch and began pacing as he continued to chew at his already overly abused fingernails. So Naruto took the time to glance around the room, reacquainting himself with the furniture of the small house Iruka had owned for years now, a place he himself used to call home. He caught sight of the luggage by the doorway, still unpacked, and marveled that Iruka must have gone to see him immediately upon his return to Japan. Which brought back that other, still yet unanswered question: just why was Iruka-sensei back early?

Naruto looked up and watched as his old teacher paced. It really was a puzzling question. Had his mother-hen senses picked up on the whole "Naruto is being molested, must rescue and destroy perverted lecher" thing? Why else would he rush back from a free trip to Italy and head immediately to Naruto's office without even unpacking first?

Yes, must get this question answered…

As soon as Iruka stops pacing. Really, Naruto was beginning to get dizzy watching him.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, are you done pacing yet?" Naruto covered his eyes to stop the spinning as Iruka continued to ware the hardwood floor down.

"I must somehow make sure that indecent man doesn't find you, can't you see how important that is Naruto? Don't interrupt!"

"Really, though. You can't win, Iruka-sensei," Naruto murmured, then thought to himself feverishly, a_nd God I hope he doesn't_. Really, why would he want to give up having Uchiha Sasuke all to himself?

Naruto sighed and chanced uncovering his blue eyes, sending his teacher his best puppy-dog eyes. He sniffled. "Iruka-sensei, please stop and talk to me."

Iruka paused at the sniffle and turned big brown eyes on his charge before rushing over to the couch and collapsing heavily on it, all ears for whatever his dear Naru-chan had to say. "What is it, Naruto. That man didn't hurt you already, did he??"

Naruto decided admitting the first time had kinda hurt wasn't in his best interest at the moment, so he shook his head. "Iruka-sensei, I told you already. Sasuke… he's not some perverted lech- okay, well, maybe a little… Or a lot." What was that about not being in his best interest? Iruka's face was growing darker and more menacing as Naruto tried to explain. "The point is! I really like him. And I, well, I'm pretty sure he likes me too. And… And won't you let me have this chance, Iruka-sensei? We're… Sasuke and I… we've…"

"Naruto," Iruka began in that loving manner, "I know you like to see the good in people, but trust me as someone older and wiser and more aware of the world, he is nothing but trouble. He'll only hurt you, and why would you risk that while you can still get out of it? Now, maybe we should move you to the countryside somewhere. Oh! Or how about a nunnery?"

A vein throbbed in Naruto's forehead. "Iruka-sensei! Sasuke and I already had sex. Twice! And it was amazing and I wanna do it with him again! A lot!! In fact, I don't mind if he screws me for the next month straight with no breaks (except for ramen)! So stop being so overprotective and let me go home!"

Iruka stared at Naruto as blue eyes stared back at him defiantly. "N-Naruto, t-tell me it's not true. I know you can't have…"

Naruto sighed. "Iruka-sensei, please, just get over it. You can't protect me forever. And Sasuke, while I admit he is a bit perverted- or a lot- I still really like him. And I really don't mind being with him. So, just ease up and let me go."

Iruka sat back and thought over his options for a while, trying to decide what would in fact be best. But from what he could see, anything involving that raven haired man who had dared to touch his innocent Naruto could not be good. Brown eyes glanced nervously at the blond, who now had a pout on his face as he waited impatiently for his foster father to finally get over the situation.

So what could Iruka do?

Reject of course.

"Absolutely not! Fine, whether or not you have been… tainted, is not a matter of course right now. What matters is keeping you from further blemishment."

"Geez, Iruka, you make it sound like some sort of disease, like no one will want me if I'm contaminated or something."

"That's right! That one special person won't be so special if you have already been taken advantage of-"

"I wasn't taken advantage of; I _wanted_ to sleep with him. Okay, so maybe the whole thing wasn't my idea at the beginning, and I didn't even want to go along with it, but once I met him, I decided to hit on him, I decided to shake my ass for him, I'm the one who made the first move and it's my fault I had sex with him that night! He just reciprocated and came… okay, maybe that's not the best word." Iruka's face turned bright red and Naruto took a new approach, "Took the trouble to look for me. I really thought it might be a one-night stand, but it wasn't! And how do you even know that doesn't mean he is that special one? Okay, maybe that's getting a bit ahead of things, but really! He specifically came to my work to see me! And I'm not gonna let you and you're lack of a sex life get in my way of my current, amazingly spectacular sex life."

"I will have you know I do not have a "lack of a sex life", and in fact had gone to tell you that I now have a boyfriend and-" Iruka's eyes went wide as he realized his slip-up.

Naruto sat stunned, unable to fully grasp the direction he'd just been forced in. In the end, all he could manage was a feeble, squeaked out, "huh??"

Iruka went red again and looked at the suitcases still lying innocently by the entryway. Blue eyes went wide.

"You hooked up in Italy! You let some strange foreigner in your pants! Iruka-sensei!"

"I did no such thing!" Iruka huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his scar across his nose becoming more prominent with the way the lighting now fell on him. "He's not a foreigner. Though I admit he is a bit strange… I mean, who wears a mask and an eye-patch to the beach?"

Naruto gaped. Just what kind of freak had Iruka-sensei picked up? "Just- what the hell? And you're judging my taste in men? Did you _see_ Sasuke-teme? He's fucking hot. Plus he's rich, probably pretty smart, and he must have a pretty good amount of luck to get away from Tsunade-baa-chan unscathed. Plus there's that whole 'tall, dark and handsome' thing going for him. And did you notice? No mask or eye-patch. Nope. None at all."

Iruka frowned. "All that says is that he could be taken from you at any moment. He has no reason to stay loyal to you, and he probably has women (and men, I'm sure) practically throwing themselves at him, begging for him to take them to bed. How many do you think he's been with before you, and since the first time you… you know, and how many do you think there will be now, and after? At least with Kakashi I know he won't easily stray. I mean, a guy who always wears a mask and an eye-patch and refuses to go anywhere without his porn?"

A blond eyebrow rose, "'Kakashi'?" He gaped. "Porn??"

Iruka cleared his throat nervously. He had let more info than necessary slip again.

"Yeah, well, Sasuke may not be some porn reading, mask and eye-patch-wearing freak, but he's a possessive bastard who ditched his own brother's birthday party to screw me in a really expensive hotel room. I mean, you did notice the possessive streak didn't you? You weren't there when he kissed me in front of the entire office and declared I was his, but you saw him get all gropey after I told you he and I were lovers. The guy's hot, but he's way overbearing. I doubt even you could protect what's left of my chastity better than he could. Che, the bastard would probably murder anyone who even glanced at me inappropriately. He can probably sense the perverted thoughts toward me a mile away."

Iruka watched Naruto curiously. "You think so?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, the whole point was to find someone possessive enough to make all the perverts at work stop trying to touch me, and it seems like we found the most possessive guy there is. Like, ever."

"Hmm, well, while it seems finding someone to stop the perverts was good, I'm still not sure about this- you and what was his name again?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka sat back and nodded, his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes went wider than Naruto could ever remember seeing them. "Uchiha???"

Naruto nodded. Iruka went white.

"Just now picked up on that, huh, Iruka-sensei? I mean, I didn't really know anything about the Uchiha's either, but from what I hear, he's pretty high class."

Iruka snorted. "You have no idea." The older man slouched and glanced at the clock. "Well, I suppose there's nothing to be done now. I'll have to let you go home, but not before dinner, and that doesn't mean I'm conceding to Uchiha. But, as an Uchiha, I don't think I can really stop him…"

Naruto nodded sagely. "So… ramen?" He gave his most hopeful grin.

"Not tonight. Something actually healthy."

"But I ate something healthy earlier today; I had pasta!"

Iruka ignored the blond as he stood and made his way over to the kitchen, a pouting blond trudging behind him, mumbling about how unfair it all was and why couldn't he just have his ramen. Iruka immediately began pulling out pots and pans when he entered the kitchen and made his way over to his fridge, and then pantry, trying to see what was still there (and still good). Naruto sat at the table and watched.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, you still haven't told me much about this Kakashi guy." Naruto tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of the table as he watched Iruka bustling about getting dinner ready. But even where he stood he could see Iruka's face tinting pink.

"Ah, well, we met in a café on the beach in Italy. He was, well, giggling at some book. I noticed the cover had some Japanese, but I couldn't tell what it said, so I thought I'd make friends."

"Uh-huh?" Naruto nodded curiously, a smirk on his face.

"It turns out that was porn he was reading. Icha Icha Paradise." Iruka began opening a bag of noodles and put them in a stove pot to boil, Naruto eyeing them curiously.

"Ero-Sennin's book?? Gah, if he's a fan of Ero-Sennin, maybe you should stay away."

"Yes, well, at first I was a bit repulsed as well, but… he's really not that bad. Of course, I didn't find out right away that it was porn he was reading, since he put it away as soon as I introduced myself."

"Mmm, mmmm, yes, I see, he tricked you." Naruto looked thoughtful as Iruka began preparing some soup.

"No, no, not at all. Well, maybe. The point is, he was a nice guy, and interesting, if a little… unusual."

"That's a mild way of putting it, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned but continued. "He's very intelligent, so we were able to talk quite a long while about a vast range of topics, and he's a good listener. He also has a very nice sense of humor- lousy sense of timing, however. I can't tell you how many times he showed up to one of our meetings late and had some ridiculous excuse."

"Meetings? Is that what old people call 'dates'?" Naruto inquired. Iruka calmly walked over and whacked him before returning to the noodles which had now become soft.

"Anyhow, he was very… fascinating. And, well, things got… serious… rather quickly."

"You slept with him? Geez, Iruka-sensei, what about all those 'morals' you had and whatever?"

Iruka frowned as he took out two bowls from a cupboard. "Oh? And how long did you know Sasuke before you… went further."

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his nose. "Hey, you know, that's not really relevant here, Iruka-sensei. We're talking about you."

Iruka eyed him suspiciously. "Really, Naruto, how long?"

That nervous laugh intensified and he turned away, his face going red. Yeah, no way could he tell Iruka-sensei he hadn't even known Sasuke's name yet before he had agreed to sleep with him. That after knowing each other for two hours, they had already gone all the way. That would not go well.

"Naruto!"

"Heh, don't worry about it, Iruka-sensei. Hey, is the food ready?" Iruka frowned at the blond and took the food over, placing a steaming bowl of what _looked_ much like ramen in front of Naruto. The boy looked at it curiously before taking a sniff, then slowly chancing a taste.

"Ramen!"

Iruka sighed. At least he had been able to sneak in a few more healthy items that Naruto would never know of, considering how he gulped it down as though he hadn't eaten in years. But really, how is it he always gave in? But then, was it really his fault that ramen didn't go bad even after weeks of being in the pantry?

"Really, I need to know more about this Sasuke and what exactly happened while I was gone."

Naruto paused to take a breath and shrugged before retreating back to his beloved ramen.

"But anyways, I decided to come back early because Kakashi was as well. We're going to keep seeing each other here in Japan, and we got to spend the plane ride together. It was… very romantic."

Iruka sighed dreamily, then eyed the blond who didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. "You can go home when you finish eating. There's more on the stove."

Naruto gulped down the last of the bowls contents and raced to the stove, bringing the rest of the pot with him back to the table. Iruka sighed again, this time with annoyance.


	10. Self Invitation

Yes, I have updated. Not bad, not even an entire week later. Sorry I didn't update Storms like I said I would, but in this lovely chapter of SA, there be's smut! Praise me, mwahahaha!! Seriously though, please review. Me luvs them much.

And as for Iruka, don't worry, He'll come around. Eventually. Not that there's really anything he can do. But Kakashi should soon make an appearance, though I don't think I'll be doing any KakaIru smut… not really my thing. I like the pairing, I just don't read the smut. But if someone else is willing to write some, maybe I can fit it into the story as an extra or something (and of course you'll get credit for the section). We'll see.

Anyways, hope the chapter isn't terrible, so here we go!

**Disclaimer:** as we will soon be very much reminded, Naruto belongs to Sasuke

**Warnings: **SMUT, some cursing, unbeta'd

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a chair in the dark, his midnight black eyes focused on the lights shimmering outside. The room was on the fifth floor, high up enough to get a decent view of the skyline, which was visible over the smaller buildings across the street, as well as be able to watch the lights of the passing cars below. 

He sat with his elbow on the arm rest of the comfortable leather couch, his chin in his hand as he watched the sky grow darker outside of the large window, the curtains pulled to the sides allowing for a larger view. Even as the sky grew darker, he never shifted from his position, never bothered to get up and turn on the light. And even as it grew colder, he sat and waited.

Waited? Uchiha Sasuke, waiting?

He couldn't quite believe it either.

But still he didn't budge. And he was determined that he wouldn't. No matter how long it took.

-flashback-

Uchiha Sasuke was livid. He stood rooted to the spot as that insane man took away his Naruto- _his _Naruto, dammit! But he knew it wouldn't be easy to chase after them, knew that, right now, as things stood, he wouldn't win. But damn, Uchiha's hate to lose.

He turned and calmly sat down in the nearest chair across from where his beautiful blond dobe had been sitting not too long ago, rested his chin in his hands, elbow resting on the cool wood, and thought. He could hear the rustling and murmurs of work continuing on as normal outside the blond's office, the sounds of people arguing over the phone, bosses yelling at subordinates, papers rustling, crazy psycho women screeching out for more sake-

Wait a minute. Sasuke stood suddenly and made his way to the doorway, his dark eyes glittering subtly as a plan formed in his mind. He stood in the doorway as Tsunade continued to shrill, an apparently empty bottle of sake still clutched in her painted claws.

"Shizune, who the hell drank my sake! Why the hell am I still sober??"

The shouting continued and Sasuke took his chance. He walked calmly out of the doorway and stood feet away from the still shrieking, still seething blonde woman and took on a calm, lazy stance. "Tsunade-san."

She stopped mid-screech and turned honey-colored eyes to the Uchiha. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Naruto had to leave early," Sasuke began, readjusting his coat in his arms.

Tsunade smirked. "Told you Iruka was scary. Good luck handling _that_."

"Yes, about that…"

"Don't think I'm going to help you. Not my job. I help the little blond twit, not you."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. "Yes, and you will be helping him. I'm sure you must be aware that he wants me. All that stands in our way right now is his… _father_." Sasuke cringed. He had never been on very good terms with his own father, and he didn't like the idea of having to deal with one that could be certifiably insane. But for that blond… The raven sighed internally. It seemed he would be willing to go along with anything for that blond.

"As I said, good luck with that. I have no place in this fight."

The Uchiha's smirk grew. "And I'm not asking you to. All I want is some… _information_ on Naruto."

A blond eyebrow rose. "Information?" She eyed him wearily, instantly regretting it as she once more realized how incredibly handsome this man was. Plus she seemed to be getting a headache from lack of alcohol. "I'm not telling you anything, and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. Iruka will know, and frankly, I'm more afraid of him than you, Uchiha."

"Oh? Nothing? How about… a year's supply of unlimited sake, all paid for by Uchiha Corp, delivered straight to you, as often as you wish."

Silence stretched between them, Tsunade's eyes slowly growing wider and wider as the prospect stretched before her. Never again without sake for the next year. Never an empty sake cabinet, never empty…

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"His address."

An eyebrow rose again. "That's all?"

"I already have his phone number and I know where he works. I just want his address."

Silence once more. Then-

"I'll get my address book, give me two seconds." She vanished back into her office, reappearing before he could finish his now very satisfied, but very silent, chuckle. She held out a piece of hastily scribbled on paper, but before he could take it she pulled it back. "Iruka-"

"He'll hear nothing of this. You had nothing to do with how I got the information. The sake will be under a personal name, one unconnected with Uchiha Corp."

She nodded and handed over the paper. The raven took it calmly and carefully placed it in his shirt pocket. He then reached over and pulled up the nearest person from where he stood, pulled out his wallet and handed a wad of bills to the man. "Go buy your boss some sake. As much as this will buy, and don't shirk on the quality. And if this doesn't all go toward sake, your boss _will_ know, and you _will_ regret it."

The trembling man looked at his boss, taking in the look promising pain and suffering for eternity if things didn't go right, and he nodded fervently. "Y-y-yes, of course!"

Sasuke released the man, who then scampered off, heading out to buy as much sake as he could with the wad of bills in his hands.

Sasuke nodded to Tsunade and turned to leave.

"Ano, Sasuke-san," a timid voice murmured from behind him. The raven turned to glare at the person daring to keep him from finding his blond, only to notice the same pink haired girl who had been watching them earlier.

"What?" he asked, fighting the irritation. He really didn't need to be bothered with annoying women who couldn't take no for an answer right now. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, closer to him, and held out her hand. A key rested on her palm, glinting.

"What is this?" he asked, irritation winning out. The pink haired woman smiled at him, green eyes sparking.

"Naruto gave me a spare key, just in case. I figured it might come in handy for you… just in case." The woman practically leered.

Irritation vanished and he nearly smiled. Well, this did make things easier then. He smirked and took the key. He nodded to her once and she smiled back, before he finally made his way to the exit in search of his blond dobe.

-end flashback-

And so now there he sat, waiting, in the dark of the blond moron's apartment. Yeah, he had pretty much broken in, but hey, he had a key, so it wasn't _technically_ breaking in. But really, if the blond didn't get back soon, he would not be a happy Uchiha. But then, when was an Uchiha happy?

He mused on that a moment. Well, he was definitely happy when he came inside of that lovely ass earlier that day. Oh yes, _very_ happy.

He shifted as a sound just outside reached his ears. It sounded a lot like cursing. And that voice- he knew that voice. _Extremely_ well. Even though he had heard it mostly in the context of panting…

Dark eyes turned to the door as it opened and light filtered into the room from the hallway. A shadow appeared, blocking the stream of brightness as the raven watched, then the door shut and the cursing resumed as the blond reached over to turn on the light switch.

"Seriously, what the fucking hell, keeping me for that long. Shit. If he weren't my foster-father, and if he hadn't made me ramen, I would have left. Should have just fucking stormed off. Damn it. Ruined my evening. I wonder if the teme's pissed off now. Crappy... shitty… stupid day…" The blond continued to mutter as he took off the jacket Iruka had loaned him and left his shoes by the door, rustling his clothes as he unbuttoned his shirt (the Uchiha's smirk grew wider as he watched) and ruffled his hair. "Damn it all." Naruto turned and saw his intruder. "Shit the fucking hell, what the fuck! Sasuke!"

The raven smirked as Naruto panted, trying to regain his lost breath. "How the hell…"

Sasuke stood slowly and walked calmly over to the blond. The raven pulled Naruto's hand away from his chest where the blond was clutching his shirt in an attempt to slow his heart, and pulled the blond closer.

"Welcome home, dobe."

Naruto swallowed thickly. "How-" he took a deep breath, "how did you get in here?"

"You're pink haired friend gave me a key."

Blue eyes went wide as he imagined the large grin on Sakura's face, just thinking about how she would demand all the juicy, smutty details tomorrow. Naruto went white. Smutty… details…

He looked up at the sexy man standing over him, those dark eyes stormy and slowly filling with obvious lust as he looked at the blond pressed against him.

…Because there was no doubt there would be smutty details to tell.

"Ano… Sasuke… I…" Naruto licked his lips. The Uchiha took that as an invitation, whether it really was or not, and swooped in to claim his prey. His lips closed over Naruto's soft ones, eyes sliding closed as Sasuke reclaimed his temporarily missing property. Naruto moaned in ecstasy and the Uchiha smirked into the kiss, before inviting himself into that warm mouth.

Naruto lost all conscious thought as he felt his mouth being invaded, a warm hand sliding down his side coming to rest on his thigh. The hand not still being clutched by Sasuke's moved up to grab hold of the soft, dark hair as he tried to deepen that dizzying kiss more. He felt his back touch something hard and cold (the door) and felt his hand being released as the Uchiha pulled him closer with both hands, then felt the door at his back again.

The raven wasted no time, now having his blond pinned, before he began running his hands along that smooth, tanned body. Naruto tingled at the soft caresses as he felt saliva begin to drip down the side of his mouth.

The younger man groaned again as one of those tantalizing hands slipped under his mostly unbuttoned shirt and traced the muscles of his stomach, slowly moving upward, the shirt being dragged along on a pale wrist, fingers brushing a stiff nipple.

Naruto managed to pull his mouth away and the Uchiha moved to attack that smooth neck, kissing and sucking, hands still roaming. Naruto was panting now, shivering with those touches. He could feel how hard he was already, and couldn't help the tingle of excitement at the prospect of spending the night with this gorgeous man inside of him.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto stammered, his voice cracking, "why- why are you here?" He took a deep breath but let it out in a rush as a hand brushed against his clothed hard-on. "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and licked at the new bruise on that beautifully tanned neck before he lifted dark eyes to the aroused blue-eyed man he had pinned. "Why do you think I'm here? That bastard took you away. Did you think I would allow that?"

Naruto moaned as his nipple was brushed again, then squeezed lightly, and blue eyes closed. "Sa-Sasu-ke…"

"You weren't happy either, were you? I heard you when you came in, dobe."

Naruto opened his beautifully glazed blue eyes and looked into those stormy dark ones. He blinked slowly and let a slow smile lift the corners of his bruised lips. "Iruka-sensei's pushy, but he won't bother us." Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pulled him closer, hugging him. "I'm all yours."

Naruto could have sworn the heart beat he heard against his ear sped up at those words, but he wasn't sure as he soon found himself being pulled along by the raven. Damn, how many times was he going to get dragged around by people today??

"Teme?"

The raven spared him no glance, but made his way quickly to the bedroom, which he had found earlier when he had first arrived and was searching for his blond. He had tossed a tube of lubricant on the mattress, knowing that as soon as the dobe arrived, it would be needed. And of course, he wasn't wrong.

But then, Uchiha's were never wrong. It was like a law somewhere.

He turned as soon as he reached the bed, facing his blond and pulling him to his chest, forcing their lips together in another aggressive, searing kiss. Naruto felt his knees growing weak as that tongue attacked his mouth, mapping out that moist space once again. He could feel his heart racing, his skin heating up as those tormenting hands traced over his body, reaching back under his shirt, pulling it up. Sasuke's fingers deftly undid the remaining buttons and pulled the annoying cloth away, revealing tanned flesh still slightly marked from earlier that day. Sasuke smirked at the signs of his possession, before returning to claim that mouth, running his tongue over soft lips, blue eyes squeezing shut at this new attack. Naruto returned his hands to dark hair, pulling the Uchiha closer, wanting to feel as much of him as he could, craving the feel of the Uchiha inside of him, anxious to get to the best part. Sasuke moved his lips to kiss at the corner of his blond's mouth, then moved lower, inching his way back down the blond's chin, neck, slowly moving lower to his collar bone, licking and kissing and sucking and nipping gently.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted as he held on tightly. The raven traced his mouth ever lower, hovering over a pert nipple, licking at it with the tip of his tongue, teasing it as the blond moaned and squirmed, his erection achingly hard. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke let himself sit heavily on the edge of the soft mattress of the bed, pulling the blond to sit on top of him, legs spread to either side of the Uchiha, knees on the cushy surface. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned again, his breath coming in gasps. Sasuke moved to stifle anymore moans, claiming that mouth once more. He let his hands trace the top of the blond's pants, letting his fingers graze just between skin and cloth, tickling the sensitive skin before reaching in further. Naruto's panting grew more harsh, his forehead resting on a pale shoulder as he held on tightly, blue eyes shutting as the sensations stole over him.

"Sa-"

"You really love saying my name, don't you, dobe." The raven smirked as he moved his hands forward, his dark eyes fixed on unbuttoning the blond's pants, unzipping them slowly before pulling them down.

"Ba-bastard," Naruto panted. He lifted himself up slightly as the Uchiha continued to pull his pants down, removing them from the tanned body. Naruto shook them off and resumed his place on the raven's lap before placing a gentle kiss on smirking lips.

Those pale hands came to rest on the soft cloth of the blond's boxers, pulling those down as well, forcing the blond to shift again to get them off. Sasuke's smirk grew larger as a naked blond returned to sitting on his lap.

"Te-teme, you're… you're still fully dressed." Naruto panted as warm hands ghosted over his heated flesh. "Why…" he swallowed, "why am I always the first completely naked." He gasped as a finger slid between his butt cheeks, lightly skimming over his entrance. "Bastard."

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto frowned. Blue eyes opened and glared at the Uchiha, who for a moment seemed to smile genuinely before it was replaced with another smirk. "If it makes you so angry, take my clothes off."

Naruto's eyes widened and he took his turn to smirk. He kissed the Uchiha's lips as he reached down to lift up the raven's shirt, moving away just long enough to pull the cloth over Sasuke's head. Sasuke's lips moved forward to steal Naruto's breath from him once more, and Naruto's hands reached lower to tug at the Uchiha's pants. He frowned into the kiss when he couldn't get them down, then remembered that the Uchiha was sitting. He pulled away from those possessive lips and pouted.

"Sasuke, you're sitting. Get up so I can take your pants off."

"So subtle, dobe," Sasuke murmured. But dark eyes focused on that adorable pout before abruptly standing, lifting the blond with him, who had to hurriedly wrap his legs around the Uchiha's waist to keep from falling.

"Dammit you bastard! Warn me before you do that!"

"You're the one who told me to stand, moron." The blond's pout grew and Sasuke's smirk widened. "Hold on, dobe."

Confused, blue eyes widened as he nearly fell when Sasuke's strong hands on his thighs let go. Naruto clutched on tighter as Sasuke quickly undid his pants and let them fall, doing the same to his boxers before sitting again, kicking away his discarded clothing. Naruto smiled happily.

"Much better."

"Good," Sasuke murmured before reclaiming the blond's lips. Blue eyes shut and he felt Sasuke shift him, nearly jumping when he felt the raven's completely bared, rock hard erection between his legs. He gasped and felt excitement tear through him at feeling that hardened flesh so close to his entrance.

He swallowed thickly and shuddered as he shifted again, feeling the raven's erection press against him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked once more but otherwise didn't move.

Naruto whined and turned pleading blue eyes to the dark eyed man, anxious for what he knew was next. But Sasuke only leaned back, resting on his elbows as he watched the naked blond sitting on top of him.

"Sasuke…" The raven reached over and pulled the tube from earlier closer to within the blond's reach.

"If you want it, do it yourself." Those blue eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"You heard me, dobe. Show me how much you want it. Prove that you belong to me. Willingly."

Naruto frowned, but Sasuke took that moment to shift, his hardness once more brushing over the blond's entrance. Naruto shuddered, wanting to feel it inside him, wanting to feel that heat and lust overtaking his body, craving the feel of the Uchiha piercing into him over and over again, wave upon wave of crashing, overwhelming ecstasy.

His face grew hot at what he was about to do, but the blond leaned over and grabbed the tube of lubricant, opening it and smearing his fingers. He took a deep breath and spread his legs further apart, reaching under himself to find his entrance. He took another timid swallow as he pushed a finger inside of himself, gasping at the sensation.

He couldn't help it now, he pushed a finger further in, blue eyes sliding closed as he felt his body move lower to take in that finger, and before he knew what he was doing he added another finger, stretching and fucking himself on his own digits.

Sasuke watched in amazement as the blond moved, dark eyes wide as a third finger slipped in and a moan escaped slightly parted lips. The blond was panting again, harsher, more raw.

"Sas- Sasu- ke," that voice moaned. Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take, watching the blond fuck himself.

He reached over and gently pulled at Naruto's hand whose fingers still moved in and out of that tight hole. Naruto's eyes opened and he gasped at what he had been doing, his face growing hot once more. Sasuke gently kissed his lips before he whispered softly, "If you want something better inside you, all you have to do is put it in."

Naruto nodded faintly and grabbed the tube again as Sasuke lay back on his elbows once more, dark eyes focused on the tube, tanned hands moving down to grab the raven's erection. Sasuke held back a groan as a warm hand enveloped him, then something cold was rubbed onto his hardness. He couldn't hold back a groan as that hand rubbed his heated flesh. Fascinated blue eyes watched as the raven clenched his teeth, fighting to stay aware for when he felt himself once more inside of the blond.

He removed his hands and positioned himself once more over his lover's manhood, feeling the tip touch his entrance. He let his eyes close and he held his breath as he lowered himself, gasping as he felt that hardened flesh pierce him, entering deeper and deeper into his tightness, engulfing the raven completely.

The blond panted as he felt the hotness fill him, felt it overcome him. Sasuke's head was tilted back as he felt Naruto's heat surround him, pulling him in so hungrily, sucking on him so ruthlessly.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he felt himself plunging further into the blond.

"Heh, now who likes to say whose name?" Naruto panted. Finally he felt himself unable to go further, felt Sasuke's balls against his ass. Sweat dripped down his blond brows as he felt that hardness inside of him, before he pulled himself up and slammed down. Both let out strangled gasps at the pleasure that filled them, and Naruto moved to impale himself once more, then again, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Sasuke moved his hips to meet Naruto, burying himself further into that immensely pleasurable, tight heat with each movement.

"Ahh, Sasuke," Naruto panted. His hands rested on the raven's stomach, and he could feel his muscles move with each thrust. He knew they were both reaching that moment of release. Suddenly he found himself on his back once more, Sasuke's damp hair hanging over him, dark, lust filled eyes focused on him before all thought was lost and he felt himself being relentlessly torn into. He cried out, panting and begging for more. Over and over as Sasuke took him, over and over as he felt his body being invaded by the Uchiha's hardness, over and over being pushed further and further into the void of complete rapture.

And then his insides burst and he came, harder than he could remember having come before, his senses exploding from overload. Sasuke felt himself being squeezed mercilessly and soon followed, exploding his seed inside his blond, riding out his climax until he had no more strength left and collapsed on the heavily panting blond.

They both lay there on the soft bed, both struggling to catch their breaths, both satisfied more than they had ever been before. After a few moments, Sasuke carefully lifted himself up, dark eyes gazing at the blond underneath him, then lowered and gently placed a kiss on the blond's lips. Naruto's blue eyes opened, just watching as Sasuke gently kissed him repeatedly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked into the silence.

Sasuke's dark eyes closed for a moment before opening again, shifting to lay on his side next to his blond, pulling him into his arms, holding him gently but securely to his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, puzzled by the ravens actions.

"Mine," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's face, eyes closed and dark bangs falling across his pale cheeks. Naruto smiled, then nuzzled into the warmth of the man holding him, eyes drifting shut to join his lover in sleep.

"Damn Itachi. I swear I'll kill him."

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly, confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing, dobe. Go to sleep. And don't expect to go into work tomorrow. Call in sick or something. I'm not letting you out of my sight all weekend."

Naruto felt a blush trace his features, thinking what this meant his weekend would be like. He held back a snicker of happy anticipation, and let his eyes close once more, ready for sleep. And hopefully no more weird interruptions.


	11. Damn Itachi

Gah, so sorry for taking forever and a day to post this. Last time I posted was just before my two weeks of Midterm Hell (honestly, to whole weeks, what the hell). And I was gonna post last week before I left for Kyoto, but I ran out of time. So you're getting it now! It's kinda slow, more of a filler really, regardless of how many times I rewrote this (which was a freakin lot, sorry if it really sucks), but you all wanted to know about Sasuke's random little outburst, so...

But don't worry, I have the next two chapters sort of planned out, and the next shall include happy smut!

Okay, I'm done rambling now. Hope you enjoy!

**Oh and one more thing, this is mostly a flashback chapter, it's leading up to Sasuke going to see Naruto.**

**Warning: **a bit of cursing and stuff

**Disclaimer:** yeah, don't own

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat at his corner of the conference table, stacks of papers neatly piled before him on the polished wooden surface. The curtains of the large windows on the other side of the room were pulled open, allowing the large room to flood with the light of the lazy Monday afternoon sun. The room was mostly silent as the men, predominantly older, took their seats, mumbles of annoyance or the slight forcefully polite greeting towards the young Uchiha being the only sounds aside from the rustlings and scrapings of the chairs. But the youngest man didn't pay much attention. He just wanted to get it all the hell over with. He had more sheets of pristine papers piled atop his office desk, all awaiting his prominent and extremely valuable signature to grace their smooth surfaces.

Really, he just wanted the day to end so he could go home already.

The door to the room opened once more and all sound vanished as another man strode confidently through the room, business suit impeccable, expression blank and foreboding, his dark eyes sweeping across each man before resting on the young Uchiha, pinning him to his expensive leather chair.

Sasuke held in an irritated growl at that condescending look. If there was anyone who could rile him up that way, it was this man who now stood prominently at the head of the table, dark orbs sweeping once more over the assembly. Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke's greatest enemy, and unfortunately, his only family as well. Uchiha Itachi, the elder brother from hell.

Or at least, that's how Sasuke liked to think of him.

When he was certain all eyes were on him, the elder Uchiha nodded once and took his seat, silently calling the meeting to order.

One by one, the men began to speak, voicing what they considered to be important financial and business matters, all in pompous, overly-loud, excessively monotone voices. Sasuke steeled his will, ordering his increasingly mutinous mind to keep from falling asleep.

But really, it's not like he wanted to be here, at this meeting, at this time. Or any time really. He hated these meetings. But as the younger Uchiha and one of the heirs of the company, he had no choice. He had to do what was expected of him. After all, not only was he a major part of the company, but he was one of the rising stars of business.

Not that it really seemed to matter. At least, not to Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke held in a long-suffering sigh. He knew, inherently, that no matter how much the world would acknowledge him, his "beloved" elder brother would not. And he furthermore knew these meetings were part of what, to Itachi, constituted as further proof of the younger Uchiha's incompetence in the family business.

It wasn't Sasuke fault. He just hated the self-righteous bastards who thought they knew what was best for his father's company. Because obviously, he didn't agree. And had he the power, things would have changed, and quickly. But Itachi was the one in control, and Itachi had decided to make things as difficult for Sasuke as possible, while still gradually adopting ideas Sasuke had initiated. And it was mostly due to this that he invited Sasuke to these board meetings for show, more than anything else. Everyone in the room knew the younger man held no authority there. His role only became one worth noting outside of that pristine conference room.

Out there, Sasuke's sphere of control was greater, and he was more than just the younger Uchiha.

But Sasuke wasn't too worried. He might hate the meetings now, but one day, he would definitely surpass his elder brother, and then, things would change.

Meanwhile he only had to bear with the demeaning gazes of the old geezers, the triumphant smirks from his elder brother, and the excruciatingly slow passage of time. He could handle that.

After all, he was an Uchiha.

* * *

Tuesday was over, and the raven haired man made his way through his expensive apartment, sighing with relief. Only one more day, then Itachi would be out of the country for a few blissful days.

His apartment was dark since he hadn't bothered to turn on the light in his living room, but there was still light coming in from the windows in the far wall which cast just enough to see the black leather furniture and expensive coffee table, flat panel TV and sleek, black stereo. The hardwood floor was recently polished (by the maid) and the rugs were neatly arranged to make the room look tidy and mostly untouched.

He made his way to the kitchen, making himself a cup of steaming black coffee before he headed to his room, set toward the back of the expensive apartment. He turned on the light in there before he made his way to his computer, turning it on so it would be ready for him when he got out of his shower. He prepared a change of clothes, gulped down the last of his coffee, and headed off for that shower, letting his mind remain peacefully blank. After all, the last thing he needed right now was to think about all of the things that would just piss him off. Itachi being the most prominent of that ever growing list.

Instead, he stepped into the shower, letting the water spray over his head and massage his shoulders and back, and closed his dark eyes to not only the spray, but the lingering thoughts. The steaming liquid washed over him, relaxing him, and he took a deep breath.

Blue eyes suddenly flashed in his mind.

His own eyes flew open and he frowned.

Really, a one night stand should not trouble him this much. But the damn blond idiot wouldn't leave him alone.

He had actually considered going to see the blond, but every time the thought came up, he quickly and ruthlessly suppressed it. He was an Uchiha, he had obligations, and he wasn't going to allow some blond he had spent one night with send him off track of his goals.

But damn that blond had been good.

Sasuke allowed his lips to turn up slightly as the memory assaulted him. But then he cast a quick look down at his growing hardness and decided that was enough of thinking on that topic. He quickly washed himself, rinsed, and made his way out of the shower.

He reemerged into his room freshly dressed a few minutes later and made his way to his computer, opening up a file and getting to work.

"Honestly, little brother. You work far too much."

Sasuke quickly spun around in his chair, his dark orbs widening at the sudden appearance of his (very much unwanted) elder brother.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke practically growled.

Itachi smirked. "Did you really think changing your locks would keep me out? I've already told you time and time again it was no use, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at his elder brother. "It wouldn't be necessary if you would stop entering my apartment as if you were wanted here."

"So cruel, little brother. I only want to look in on you, make sure you aren't too lonely and are taking good care of yourself."

"I'm not a child Itachi. I don't need you constantly breaking and entering just to annoy me."

Itachi cast a glance around the clean, mostly empty apartment, finally resting dark eyes once more on his younger brother, still sitting before his computer, file opened onto Uchiha Corp. business.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. While I am aware it is still early in the week, you are young and attractive. And as an Uchiha, as well, there is no reason you should be sitting alone in your apartment working. Really, if not for me you'd likely recluse yourself and have even less social life than you have now."

"And who the hell are you to lecture me on my social life. Because frankly, Itachi, I couldn't give a fuck what you think."

"I am only trying to consider your well being. You'll turn old and dull before your time if you don't get out more. At least come drinking with me and my friends a little more often, hmm?"

"Like hell I'd do that." Sasuke turned in his chair and scowled. "The last time I allowed myself to get dragged along with you and those sadistic bastards you call friends I ended up nearly getting dragged away by some guy in over-done drag, nearly drugged by some weird shit, and probably could have gotten tossed in jail."

"At least you had fun."

"I did NOT." Sasuke turned away, his brain about to explode with the force of the migraine Itachi's presence had triggered. "And I'll die before I let you trick me into something like that again."

"Oh, Sasuke. Where have I gone wrong raising you."

Sasuke cast one last annoyed glance at his elder brother. "Frankly, it's lucky I've turned out as well as I have _despite_ you raising me. Now get out." The younger Uchiha turned back to his computer and promptly forced out his brother's presence from his mind. Hopefully he'd finally get the message and leave.

Luckily, he soon did. But not before writing out the words "GET LAID" on Sasuke's front door where he'd be sure to see it later.

* * *

"Itachi you fucking asshole…" Sasuke stormed into his elder brother's office first thing the next morning. Damnit, Thursday would just not get here soon enough. He wasn't sure he would be able to survive one more day.

Itachi was sitting casually at his desk, his eyes moving from the magazine open in front of him to gaze amusedly at his younger brother, who looked as furious as he'd ever seen him. "Is there something I can do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

"You bastard! What the hell did you write on my door last night?! Don't think I didn't see it."

"Now, now, Sasuke." Itachi sat up at his desk and smirked at the younger Uchiha on the other side of the desk. "I only wrote out some advice I though you should take."

"I don't need your shitty advice, Itachi." Sasuke turned and walked out the door. He really couldn't wait till the bastard left in the morning. And besides, what the hell did he know? After all, Itachi was the one who interrupted his pleasant morning last Saturday after he had, in fact, gotten laid.

However, he knew enough to keep his mouth shut on that issue and settled on casting back one more glare at the door before vanishing.

He should have known, however, that Itachi wouldn't leave it alone. After a couple of blissfully Itachi-free hours of work, Sasuke made his way to the first floor on his way to lunch. After all, even Uchiha's got hungry. Unfortunately, Uchiha's weren't the only ones, and he soon found his path blocked by two of his female subordinates he hadn't bothered to learn the names of. They fawned and fluttered their eyelashes, mumbling words that seemed to faintly resemble those like "beautiful," "brilliant," "perfect" and other such things.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, tried his best to ignore them and make his way around them, but they blocked his every move. He thought he heard a snatch of a request to lunch, which immediately got the reaction of the trademark Uchiha Frown. The girls, however, seemed to be getting more brave, and he was almost beginning to think they were going to try being louder and more articulate, which meant he should just reject them before they had the chance.

It was at that moment, just as Sasuke opened his mouth to utter those heartbreaking words of "fuck off," that Elder Brother Uchiha decided his presence was required. Itachi appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Sasuke shut his mouth quickly in favor of glaring at the unwanted interruption.

Itachi, however, proved once more he was immune to his younger brother's glares-of-death-and-destruction and spoke. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you have lunch with these lovely ladies. We all know, after all, that you could use more company such as these charming women. You've been a bachelor for far too long. You really must make more of an effort to get a girlfriend."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, grinding them so hard it hurt. "My love life," he growled out, "is none of your concern, Itachi."

"When it concerns an Uchiha, it is my concern. And considering your history of indifference, I think I may just have to take your lack of worthwhile relationships into my own hands. That is, unless you can prove to me you can handle these sort of things on your own." Itachi smiled at his younger brother, seeming to relish in the waves of fury being directed in his direction, radiating from the dark eyes of his sibling.

"Bastard…" Sasuke murmured, his fists clenched.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you," Itachi smirked. The two girls nodded while holding in shrieks of joy before they each grabbed an arm of the handsome younger Uchiha and dragged him away to what promised to be a lunch "date" from hell.

* * *

But at last, at last, Thursday arrived, complete with the lack of Itachi Sasuke was so anxious to experience. He arrived at work in what could almost be considered a good mood (for him, anyways) and was soon relaxing in his expensive leather chair, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The morning proceeded thusly, interruptions of his peaceful state only coming from Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius who worked directly under him, coming to pester him about details on a recent company venture. He still also had mountains of paperwork piled atop his desk, all work he knew he had to finish before Itachi returned, otherwise he'd be forced to endure hours of his brother's unrelentless lecturing on the responsiblities of an Uchiha. But as Shikamaru was as careless about all the work as ever, Sasuke decided he really didn't need to focus on it too much either.

After all, Itachi wouldn't be back till Monday, and that was still four blissful days away.

It was just before lunch then, however, that Shikamaru returned, brown hair in his signature ponytail, work clothes looking as though he had picked them up off the dirty laundry pile on the floor and hadn't bothered to take the time to iron or even tuck the shirt in all the way. Basically, he appeared the bum the younger Uchiha knew him to be.

"Can I help you, Nara?" Sasuke asked as the man strolled in, looking irritated, as though he had just been rudely woken from nap, which Sasuke had no doubt he had. But while he knew the man standing before him spent more time napping or staring at the clouds on the rooftop than working while on the clock, he didn't mind it too much. The man got amazing results.

Shikamaru reached across the desk and handed a folded sheet of paper to Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head, yawned and then shrugged at Sasuke's questioning look. "I forgot Itachi-san wanted me to pass it to you."

Sasuke immediately tensed at the name. Shikamaru ignored it and left, leaving the Uchiha holding the folded slip of paper reluctantly. Damn, if he had known it was from Itachi, he wouldn't have taken it. But as it had been properly been delivered, if a bit late, he knew he'd have to at least read it. If he didn't Itachi would know, and things would likely just get worse.

So he carefully unfolded it, immediately grimacing at the flowing writing before his dark eyes skimmed across the words. Upon coming to the end, his grimace immediately turned to a full blown death glare at the poor sheet of paper before he crumpled it and flung it into the trashcan beside his desk.

"Damnit, Itachi. What the fucking hell!" His teeth clenched in anger. "Even when the fucking asshole isn't even physically here he manages to piss me off."

Dark eyes glanced again over the words, feeling the anger welling up at what was written there. The words, so carefully scrawled, obviously with the intention of showing this was all carefully planned, simply read:

T o My Dear Little Brother,

I expect all the work I have left you to be completed by the time I return.

More will be arriving tomorrow and on Friday.

By the way, I have arranged a date for you this weekend with one of those

lovely ladies you had lunch with yesterday. Don't be late.

The sadistic bastard even signed with a smiley face. What the hell.

As he contemplated what the hell his elder brother was playing at, his mind began contemplating ways to ensure his elder brother's demise while managing to get away with it.

And he was in this state of mind a rebellious thought struck him. While it had been plaguing him relentlessly since the previous weekend, he suddenly realized if he wanted to let off the steam he could feel building up in him, this would be the way. Not to mention it would piss Itachi off like nothing else.

Not sparing any more thought toward it, he stood up abruptly, gathered his things, turned off his computer and left the room, ignoring the paperwork still piled upon his hardwood desk. It no longer mattered.

Screw work.

He made his way out of the building, not even bothering to tell anyone he was leaving or where he would be going.

It didn't matter. None of these people mattered. All that mattered was fulfilling this thought that kept running through his mind.

And before he fully realized it, he was standing in the blond's office, waiting for him to reappear from lunch, all thoughts of evil, elder brothers pushed from his mind.

All that mattered was the blond.

* * *

And so it wasn't until much later, as he held his blond in his arms, the thoughts he had been pushing back resurfaced, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Damn Itachi. I swear I'll kill him."


	12. Weekend

Wow, it has been a really long time. I know, I know, I too really hate when an author takes forever and a day to post a chapter. But I have been soo incredibly busy, and I admit, lazy. Not to mention about a month ago I realized I have no idea where this story is going or what the point is. It was originally supposed to end once Sasuke appeared to claim Naruto, after all. Which happened in chapter 7. Or 8. I forget.

Anyways, this chapter's kinda short (gomenasai!!), but it is rather smutty. And I've already started the next chapter! So let's hope I finish it soon. Hehe... And as it is summer break (and has been for me since April 24th) and I have no job (though I do reeeally need one), I should have time to write. Let's just hope I don't have more writer's block on this one, and figure out the plot. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** yeah, not mine

**Warning:** SMUT (shower smut, to be exact, hehehe), matureish language, too short and unbeta'd

* * *

When consciousness returned to Naruto the next morning, the sun shining into his eyes, the first thing that fully registered was the pain in his back. He shifted and frowned as the sharp pain assaulted him. It seemed… so strangely familiar… But why? Where had he felt an ache like this before?

He shifted again and felt a warm weight press into his side. It seemed comforting, so he snuggled closer, shutting his eyes again in favor of the warmth and the chance for more sleep.

Something warm and gentle touched his right eyelid. Curious, he let his eyes flutter open again. They widened at the sight of a handsome face mere inches away from his own, dark, sexy eyes fixed on him. And finally, he remembered.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto sighed and flinched again as he tried to shift on the bed once more.

"Moron. If it hurts, don't move so much."

The blond man frowned. "It wouldn't hurt so damn much if you didn't have to screw me so hard. And long."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

"Bastard."

A strange noise filtered into Naruto's ear, something that sounded suspiciously like a deep, quiet laugh.

"Are you hungry?" The dark-haired man sat up and stretched, the sinewy muscles of his back leisurely presented for Naruto's viewing pleasure. He nearly drooled. Or maybe did drool. He was too busy staring to tell.

Dark amused eyes caught Naruto's blue ones as the pale man stood, blue orbs once more finding purchase on the nakedness of the other man. If he wasn't drooling before, he definitely was now.

"You know, you still haven't answered me, moron." Sasuke leisurely reached down and picked up a pair of discarded boxers before slipping them on, extremely aware the blond was still staring.

"Huh?" Naruto asked oh-so-eloquently.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked again as he pulled his pants on.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Food would be nice." Naruto was still trying to pull his mind back together from the sleep, from the ache, and from the gorgeous sex god in front of him who was still half naked.

Sasuke nodded and drew back toward the bed, reaching over and planting a gentle, chaste kiss on the blond's unsuspecting lips. Naruto blinked owlishly as the dark-haired man pulled back, smirk in place, and vanished out of the room.

Naruto blinked once more, before only now, finally, it began to register in the blond's mind, with the sexy distraction gone, that he was currently lying in his own bed, and that the raven haired man seemed to have made himself comfortable in his apartment rather quickly.

Naruto frowned before cautiously forcing himself out of bed and onto his wobbly feet. He clasped onto the bed as he hefted himself up, feeling his sore muscles strain, the sharp sting of his stretched hole, the ache in his lower back.

He flinched as the pain flooded his senses then retreated, took a step forward, only to gasp as the pain made itself known once more.

With this process he slowly made his way to the bathroom, hoping a warm shower would sooth the ache and calm his senses, not to mention wash away the remains of sweat and the dried semen on his stomach and… other areas.

At last, at last, he was standing in his nice little bathroom, the water running from the faucet in the tub, the blond waiting for it to reach a nice, steamy temperature.

While he waited he grabbed a towel from the cabinet below the sink, setting it beside the tub where it was easy to reach, and then tested the water. Satisfied, he turned the knob to its shower setting, grit his teeth to the pain of lifting his leg over the side of the tub, and got in, a rush of relief flooding him as the water cascaded down his back. He sighed luxuriously and let the water do its job.

Oh yes, he was feeling much better now.

He smiled and nodded to himself before he reached out to grab the soap, only to have the motion stopped by a pale hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up and blue eyes widened as they met amused dark orbs.

"S-Sasuke? I… I thought you were making breakfast."

"I was." The hand let go and Naruto took a step back, wincing at the still lingering pain. "But then I heard the water…"

The blond nodded dumbly as he watched the dark haired man slip a pale hand down the front of his pants, slowly tugging them down past his hips and down to his ankles. He stepped out of them slowly, the boxers following soon after, and before Naruto was fully aware of it, the taller man had stepped into the shower with him, pinning him to the wall.

"Ano… S-Sasuke…" Naruto bit his bottom lip nervously, his eyes darting anywhere but at the smirking man.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and husky. Naruto swallowed thickly, sensing where this was going.

"I… uh…"

Lips met tan skin and Naruto's eyelids slid closed without his permission. His lips parted in a silent moan as Sasuke lavished attention to the blond man's already very marked neck, sucking and kissing and licking sensuously.

"Damnit, Sasuke. Bastard. I can't think when you do that!" Naruto forced his eyes opened and shoved at the man's pale chest, freezing as he felt the hard muscles under his fingers.

Mesmerized, he traced them gently, not noticing the once more growing smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Weren't you going to push me away, moron?" Sasuke whispered close to his ear.

"Huh?" Naruto murmured, too busy exploring the chiseled pale body before him, his blue eyes glued to the path his fingers were tracing, examining the surface with both fingers and eyes as the water continued down in rivulets.

"Never mind," Sasuke replied, moving his own hands to clasp the blond's, leading him over the smooth skin, helping him to explore and feel as much as possible. Naruto gulped as his fingers moved slowly, the warmth of Sasuke's hands over his adding to the already steadily growing heat flooding his body.

Hands moved lower, hovering just above the dark hair above Sasuke's manhood, and Naruto's blue eyes slid shut, letting Sasuke guide him.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the sight, and leaned over to once more whisper in the blond's ear. "Moron, you're turned on already."

Lips soon followed and landed on the blond's ear, sucking gently on the lobes, a tongue slipping in, wetting the insides of his ears, sending a cold shiver down the blond's spine. He sucked in breath, his legs going weak, his body getting hot, nearly making the water sloshing down on him seem cold in comparison.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he pressed himself closer to the dark eyed man.

Sasuke's tongue returned to his mouth, his lips moving downward, heading toward plush lips waiting for attention. When they at last met, Naruto breathed in deeply, his hands being released to encircle his lover's neck, bringing them closer together.

Tongues met and fought, Sasuke pushing his blond against the cold tile, away from the falling water, forcing his tongue deeper even as his hands traveled the blond's smooth body, pinching sensitive nipples, smoothing over tan skin, moving to grasp more private areas below.

Naruto gasped at the feel of Sasuke's hand over his erect manhood, moaning as he leaned over, resting his wet bangs and forehead on a pale shoulder. The hands on him moved away, going to grip his behind tightly, lifting him slightly, spreading his legs apart before edging in between them. Naruto's head fell back, nearly banging against the wall behind him, the sounds of falling water flooding his ears as his sense of touch was overwhelmed.

The water continued to cascade down Sasuke's back as he edged closer, his lips teasing at Naruto's, before pressing his body hard against him, leaving no space for any strands of water to slip between their bodies, no room for even anything to find purchase between Naruto's pinned back and the tiled shower wall.

Hard lips crashed onto Naruto's soft ones, forcing breath out of his lungs as he held on tightly to Sasuke's pale, wet shoulders. They parted after a few moments and Sasuke resumed his attack to Naruto's tan neck, water still dripping down the surface as Sasuke's lips met the surface, his tongue licking away the interrupting water.

"Sa-Sasuke… Nmm," Naruto moaned as he leaned into the touch.

Abruptly Sasuke pushed him back hard against the tile wall, spreading the blond's legs more. He continued to torment the tan neck as his pale fingers moved down to prepare the blond's entrance.

Naruto continued to moan as he felt those fingers enter him, stroking his insides, pushing against that spot Sasuke had become so good at finding. He held on more tightly to Sasuke and wrapped his legs around pale hips, the water striking their shoulders, continuing to flood over Sasuke in his attempt to reach smooth tan skin.

Finally Sasuke pulled his mouth away and removed his fingers, returning his lips to Naruto's as he positioned himself at Naruto's tight entrance, pushing him against the tile once more as he smoothly entered.

Naruto's voice rose as he pulled away from the dark haired man's lips, clutching onto Sasuke's shoulders as he felt the man's hardness enter him. He began panting profusely between released moans of ecstasy as Sasuke thrust into him harder and faster, speeding up as his lips hovered over Naruto's, dark eyes closed.

Nails digging in to pale skin, Naruto's blue eyes shut tightly as his prostate was hit repeatedly with ever increasing force, spikes of pleasure exploding throughout his body. One of Sasuke's hands continued to hold onto Naruto's thigh, helping to keep him lifted as he fucked him into the cold tiled wall while his other hand moved to stroke Naruto's shaft caught between their writhing bodies.

"Nnn, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as the overstimulation at last flooded over, causing him to explode between their bodies, the semen immediately washed away by the streams of water that managed to make it between the two heated bodies.

His vision blurred as Sasuke continued to drive into him. His entire body felt as pliable as the water pouring down on the pair as the taller man pound him into the wall, until finally Sasuke's body tensed and Naruto felt his insides being filled by the other man's hot liquid.

The dark haired man continued to thrust for a few more moments before finally pulling out and leaning against his blond into the wall. They both stood in the cascading water for a while, panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Damnit, you jerk. I told you my ass hurt." Naruto pouted as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder once more. He sighed into Sasuke's neck, the warm breath heating the damp skin.

"Hn, well now maybe it won't hurt as much. After all, if I stretch you enough, you should get used to it." Sasuke smirked as his eyes went to gaze at the wet blond head. He leaned down to kiss the golden strands gently.

"You're still a jerk." Naruto's stomach growled. "And I'm hungry. Feed me bastard."

"Moron." Sasuke leaned away, Naruto still in his arms, moving with him. "Let's clean up first; since we're already in here."

Naruto nodded, blond lashes blinking away the water and coming sleepiness.

Sasuke kissed the blond's scarred cheek and they began to wash.

* * *

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Naruto began as he hesitantly began munching away at the breakfast of eggs his dark-haired lover had provided him. "Um…"

"Spit it out, moron."

Naruto was silent a moment longer.

"Who's Itachi?"


	13. First Fight

Alright, finally finished chapter thirteen. So now for a little angst and I think I got the rest of the plot more or less worked out. The main stuff anyways. Also, I was in a major writing mood yesterday and also finished chapters 14 and 15, plus I started ch 16. So for the next two Fridays, at least, I will post the next chapters when I post Storms. Look forward to it! Also, many happy reviews would be nice, it's freakin early and I'm having a crappy day already.

Disclaimer: don't own (damnit, Sasuke makes me nervous)

Warnings: bit a smut, bit a angst, cursing, men's stupidity

Yatta! I found a beta! Yay Ashi-tan!

* * *

Sasuke stopped in his tracks where he was still standing by the counter. He turned to the blond who was sitting at the table, watching him with curious blue eyes.

"How the hell do you know that name?" Sasuke practically growled out, his teeth clenching at the reminder coming from no other then his cute blond distraction.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, his head tilted slightly to the side as he continued to study his tall lover. Dark eyes found themselves focused on that plump, pink bottom lip, suddenly wanting nothing more than to have his own teeth nibbling on it.

"You said his name last night." Sasuke's eyes withdrew from lips to look at blue eyes again. "You sounded angry. After all, you did say something about killing him, so I figure he must have done something to really piss you off. Hm, bastard?" Naruto smiled cutely before taking another bite of his eggs.

Sasuke grunted in irritation and turned away. After a few moments of further silence, he finally muttered out, "Itachi's my brother."

The twin light clunks of something falling prompted Sasuke to turn around again, seeing wide blue eyes on a surprised tan face, right hand still in the air above the plate, one of the blond's chopsticks resting on the table, the other having fallen to the floor.

"You have a brother?!"

Sasuke glared. "Yes, I have a brother. A bastard, fucking asshole, must-know-everything-about-everyone, god-complex obsessed elder brother." His glare intensified as he stared out of the window behind Naruto. "You know… that asshole set me up on a date tomorrow. And he left a pile of work for me on my desk." He looked stonily at the blond. "So I ditched."

"You ditched…"

"I ditched."

"And now you're here." Blue eyes looked stonily back. "You really are a jerk."

Naruto stood, the rest of his food untouched and headed back into his room.

"What are you doing," Sasuke demanded, sensing the sudden anger.

"I'm going to work. Asshole."

The blond entered his room and shut the door.

Sasuke continued to stand in the kitchen, blinking as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He wasn't used to worrying about other people's feelings, so he was stumped as to why his blond was suddenly so pissed off at him. After all, all he had done was answer his question about Itachi.

Was it because he hadn't mentioned he had a brother? But why would that matter?

He sat down at the table and thought a bit. It didn't make any sense to him. He frowned as he thought, his arms crossed over his still bare chest as he recalled the conversation.

Suddenly his mind replayed that last part after he intoned how he felt about his brother. _"You know… that asshole set me up on a date tomorrow. And he left a pile of work for me on my desk. So I ditched."_

…"_And now you're here."_

Shit.

So the blond idiot felt like he was a 'better than the alternative' sort of fling, then? Was that it?

Sasuke let his face fall into his hands in exasperation for a moment. He took a deep breath and stood, ready to make his way to the idiot's room. He wasn't about to let his perfect weekend get spoiled by the moron's insecurities.

He made his way determinedly toward the blond's bedroom and knocked resolutely on the wooden door.

"Fuck off! Why are you still here?"

The dark haired man frowned and opened the door. Naruto was standing in the middle of the room, struggling to pull some rumpled pants on, his vision blurred by the wetness around his bright blue eyes.

The frown softened and the younger Uchiha made his way to his blond, helping him pull his pants on correctly before taking his face into his hands. Blue eyes looked away, avoiding his gaze.

Sasuke sighed. "You really are a moron. Coming to you wasn't a spur of the moment decision. Nor was it a last resort. I'd been thinking about you ever since I left you that morning. My brother being a fucking retard only pushed me to see you earlier than I would have. I'm stubborn. I have a record of not giving in to temptation, and anything relating to you have to be the strongest temptations I've ever had." He smiled, small, but sincere. "You should thank my brother. Idiot."

Naruto sniffled. "You… would you really…" He sighed. "So you did want to find me?"

"Of course I did. If I didn't, I would have thrown out your card immediately. I would have tossed it in the trash as soon as you handed it to me. Really, I surprised myself, even bothering to look at it. Normally I don't even do that." He let go of the blond's cheeks and held his hands. Dark eyes met still damp blue. "Do you have any idea how many women have tried to get me to even consider going out with them? If I bothered to save all the cards I got from random women, I would have a couple of dumpsters full by now."

Naruto laughed lightly and sniffled again.

"You… I told you before didn't I? That night? I don't sleep with people I've just met. But you…" Sasuke looked into those blue eyes again, his voice coming out a bit softer than before. "Why are you so different?"

Naruto sniffled one last time and rubbed at his nose, smiling gently. "So… I don't have to go to work?"

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he pulled the blond against his chest. "Don't."

Naruto laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, burying his face against the taller man's shoulder. "You're such a jerk."

"Hn."

They stood that way for a long moment before pale hands could no longer be restrained, and freely began to fondle the blond's body. "Knock it off," Naruto muttered, his cheeks reddening.

"Did you finish eating breakfast?" Sasuke questioned, hands never ceasing.

"Mnmm, I guess…" Naruto muttered, eyes closing at the workings of those hands.

"Good," Sasuke smirked. Quickly, he reached down and pulled the blond's pants back off, then pushed him onto the bed beside them, sparing no moment before he was hovering on top.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke began assaulting his neck, sucking and biting aggressively, as his hands continued to stroke the blond's body. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"No." Sasuke smirked as he moved lower, pulling the blond's simple white shirt up and over his head. "I told you. You're not allowed to go to work today, and I'm not leaving all weekend. So it's up to you to entertain me."

"Entertain? Like, what, give you a lap dance?"

Sasuke looked up from his work and stared for a moment. "That would be nice, actually."

Naruto went scarlet. "Pervert! Screw that, I'm not giving you a lap dance!"

"Hn. You will. Maybe not today, maybe not even this weekend, but you will."

"Cocky bastard," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke returned to sucking the blond's chest.

"And I have every reason to be. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto turned his face away, pouting, ignoring that confident statement. Sasuke laughed his deep, quiet laugh and resumed fondling his blond.

Soon Naruto was moaning under him, hands in dark hair as Sasuke's lips attacked his nipples, sucking and biting gently. Those efficient hands moving ever downward, they soon had pulled off the blond's boxers, exposing him once more to the room at large as he panted at the other man's ministrations.

Happy about the way things were going, Sasuke reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the tube of lubricant, opened it and quickly poured some out onto his fingers, spread the blond's legs enough for him to reached in between, and pushed a finger inside. Naruto gasped at the sensation he had become so accustomed to so quickly, and continued to cling to the raven haired man as he stretched the blond's entrance.

Lips continued to place wet kisses over the blond's body, slowly moving lower and lower as his fingers continued to move in and out of the blond, slow, heated moans escaping parted lips at each movement. Soon the dark haired man's lips reached the tuft of blond hair above the throbbing manhood, and a pink tongue revealed itself, slowly, luxuriously making its way up that heated flesh.

Naruto moaned loudly, hands clenching harder into dark hair, his legs spreading in excitement and need. Sasuke smirked as he continued to move his tongue along Naruto's member, another finger sliding inside to join its companions in the blond's tight body.

"Damnit, Sasuke, stop teasing me!" Naruto wailed piteously, the heat unbearable as all the sensations assaulted him, his mind swimming in ecstasy.

Sasuke smirked and shoved his fingers in harder, hitting the blond's prostate roughly, and the blond let out a loud cry of pleasure. Then, just to tease the blond a little more, he slowly took the blond's penis into his mouth, and sucked deeply. Another loud moan escaped the blond, and Sasuke's mouth withdrew.

Amused dark eyes swept upward, examining the blond's tanned body bathed in sweat, before meeting annoyed blue eyes. That pout was back on the Naruto's face, and Sasuke's smirk grew. He held that gaze a moment longer, pulling his fingers out from between the blond's legs, reached over for the tube and squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers.

Gaze still held, the Uchiha slowly freed his own throbbing cock, and calmly coated it with the slick substance. The smirk expanded and he leaned over, Naruto's blue eyes still caught, who gulped, and lips met. Blue eyes slowly closed as Sasuke continued to watch the blond's face, counting each blond eyelash, as he parted the blond's legs, positioned himself, and entered.

Naruto moaned into his mouth, dark eyes closed, and the pounding rhythm began. They moved together on the bed, slowly at first, each movement forward punctuated by a moan from the blond and a grunt from the raven; then gradually the pace began to quicken, until there was hardly any time to take a deep breath before the blond was moaning again.

Tan arms held tight to Sasuke's shoulders as he ruthlessly tore into the blond's yielding body, legs wrapped around the pale waist, hips meeting at each thrust.

Time stopped, the world went still, the heat piling up until it exploded, and Naruto cried out as his seed was released. He clung more tightly to Sasuke as the other man continued to move, before he, too, reached his limit and felt himself explode into the blond's body.

"Damnit, you're not gonna let me rest," Naruto muttered as Sasuke pulled out of him.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke kissed his neck, and the blond's eyes closed.

The phone rang.

A frown spread on the blond's face, the whisker marks following the movement, and blue eyes moved toward the cell phone that had fallen to the floor sometime during the raucous movement of the bed during the hours of passionate lovemaking.

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a long-suffering sigh, and made a move to reach for it, recognizing the ring-tone as the one for Sakura.

Sasuke fell onto the bed beside him, still panting slightly, as Naruto grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" he muttered sleepily.

"What the hell? Where are you, baka! Tsunade's pissed!" Sakura's screech echoed through the now very quiet room.

"Heheh, well…" Naruto began. But he was interrupted.

"I know, I know, you've got a hot boyfriend now, but that doesn't mean you can be late to work! Now get that cute ass of yours over here!"

Calmly, before another word could be spoken by either the blond or the girl on the other end of the line, Sasuke pulled the phone out of Naruto's hand. He patiently put it over his own ear, and in his self-important drawl, he spoke," Sakura, was it? Naruto won't be going in to work today. He might not even make it on Monday, actually. Please inform your nice boss. And also, if you could, tell her she'll have her shipment of sake by lunch."

Sakura made a surprised noise over the phone just before he closed it, effectively ending the conversation. Dark eyes focused back on his surprised blond before he shifted, tossed the phone back over the edge of the bed, and slammed his lips against Naruto's slightly parted ones.

Naruto moaned, resigned himself to his fate, and prepared himself for another round.


	14. Another Monday

Alright, here it is, chapter fourteen of SA . As I told you all last week, this chapter and the next are finished, so next Friday expect another update. If I get around to writing, there may be another, but don't count on it too hard. I'll let you know next week. So anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: crack, reminiscent of chapter 1

This chapter has been beta'd by the brilliant ashi-tan, yatta!

* * *

Naruto's back ached. A lot. But then, that fact wasn't really too surprising, considering he had sent the great majority of the weekend on his back, the gorgeous dark haired Uchiha Sex God thrusting into him repeatedly.

Really, that guy didn't know when to stop. It was like his sex drive was never ending.

Naruto sighed and wobbled toward the elevator. It was Monday and, even though Sasuke was adamant about not allowing Naruto to go to work, the blond had a feeling if he gave in to the raven again, not only would he just spend the day, again, on his back on any number of surfaces around his apartment, he'd never be allowed to go back to work. And, as a result, neither would Sasuke.

The elevator door opened and he stepped in, not having noticed the few other people who had gathered behind him. He recognized one man as one of those among the ranks of his Ass Fans and began to inch away. The man kept glancing in his direction, but his eyes would avert almost immediately.

Naruto remembered Thursday, what Sasuke had done and said, but… _Was Sasuke really that scary_? He was so horny, Naruto could hardly see him as anything near scary. Unless he wanted sex and was being denied it. Then he could be a terror.

Naruto smirked. Somehow, the raven's almost inexorable sex drive gave him a weakness, which he didn't seem fully aware of. The blond had noticed it on Saturday, when he had been tired and grouchy after nearly no rest from sex on Friday during the day and throughout that following night.

He had resorted to ignoring Sasuke, locking himself in his bedroom while Sasuke brooded out in the living room. Really, Naruto had never known anyone with so much pride could stoop to practically begging to be let in. He acted like a kicked puppy.

And that's when Naruto realized- with the unrelenting sex, he had gotten Sasuke practically addicted to him, and as a result, he had Sasuke wrapped around his finger.

When he'd come to that realization, he had made a series of orders through the door. He wanted his kitchen and living room cleaned, spotlessly. And he wanted ramen. Lots of it. From Ichiraku (his most favoritest ramen shop).

And of course, in return, after he had eaten, of course, Sasuke would be allowed in the bedroom, and Naruto would be waiting on the bed.

Within the hour all had been done as he requested.

By Sunday he had also noticed the puppy-dog eyes worked too. Though the pout, it seemed, had the opposite effect, and if it was employed, he'd find himself being ruthlessly humped before he knew it.

All in all, however, it had been a good weekend. And for the first time in a while, he didn't feel lonely, and he was nearly brimming with happiness.

But what had been best about the previous weekend, he decided, had come on Friday, after Sasuke's never-tiring libido finally took a break. They had been curled up in bed and Naruto had been on the brink of falling asleep. After all, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, what with his new lover impatient to map out his body.

His tired mind had started thinking through the day's events, and he remembered the discussion that morning, about that Itachi guy, and the other thing Sasuke had mentioned.

He looked up at the tired, handsome face (Naruto's head had been resting against Sasuke's chest), and poked him awake. Sasuke grunted and glared at the blond, who smiled brightly up at him.

"I have a question," he stated, unaffected by the Glare of Death now shining down on him.

"What," Sasuke grouched.

"What time is your date tomorrow?"

The glare intensified. "What?"

"You mentioned your brother set you up on a date. What time are you going?"

Sasuke "Hmphed" and closed his eyes. "I'm not. Idiot."

Naruto frowned. "But you can't just ditch her there."

"I can. And I will."

Naruto chewed on his lip thoughtfully a moment before he snuggled closer and spoke again. "So, what are you gonna do then? What'll you tell your brother? Won't he be angry you stood her up?"

"Hn. He'll most likely be pissed. Either that or won't give a shit. You never know. I don't have to tell him anything. He should know to mind his own fucking business. And he should have known I'm not planning on going, anyways. He knows I hate it when he sets me up for that crap. If he had any sense at all, he would have told that girl I wouldn't show, so not to bother. Of course, if he was stupid enough to set the thing up in the first place, the girl probably thinks I was actually interested."

He yawned and his dark eyes fluttered open a moment to look at Naruto. His sour expression seemed to soften as those obsidian orbs studied the blond in his arms, and he continued. "My brother's always trying to set me up. I never show and he never learns. He still thinks he can find my perfect match. Of course, he didn't know I'd already found him." And a gentle, almost loving, tiny small crossed his face.

Naruto nearly melted, and willingly allowed himself to be ceaselessly molested the rest of the afternoon and following night.

The elevator stopped at his floor and he got off. As he made his way to his office, he noticed many of his Ass Fans perking up at his appearance, but then turned away quickly, as though recalling his dark- haired lover.

Naruto smiled cheerfully at each of them and continued on his way.

He soon reached his office and went in, turned on his computer, and sat down. He flinched but soon the pain flooded away and he began his work for the day.

A little before lunchtime the door to his office flew open and a blond in a rage, boobs nearly popping out of the gray suit, long blond hair flowing in its customary twin pigtails, honey colored eyes nearly consumed in fire presented herself to his view. Behind her to the left, Sakura stood, hands together seemingly in prayer, green eyes uplifted to the ceiling, and to the other side could be seen a widely grinning Kiba, hands in his messy suit pockets, triangle tattoos turning his glee almost menacing.

"Um, can I help you?" Naruto asked, looking up from his work.

"Where's my daily sake!" Tsunade shrieked storming in and plopping herself in a chair in front of the younger blond.

"Uh..,. What?"

She glared at him as Sakura walked in, patience nearly worn. "She's already diminished her new stock of sake. She's been drinking all morning. Haven't you noticed how peaceful it's been all morning?"

"Oh, I guess."

Kiba leaned against the window behind Naruto, one leg pushing against the blond's desk on his left.

"Boy, Fox Face. That new guy of yours is something. He's scared everyone here witless." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, well… that was the point, wasn't it?" Naruto muttered, frowning at the page in front of him on the computer screen.

Tsunade was blowing a strand of long hair away from her face, her chin resting on a fist. She looked highly irritated, but she grinned creepily at Naruto. "Good job, brat. You sure know how to pick the super possessive ones."

Naruto turned his frown to her. "Is there a reason you all are here?"

"Call your boyfriend and tell him I need more sake," Tsunade stated at once.

"Why is that Sasuke's business?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade glared.

Sakura shook her head and turned her own grin to her blue-eyed friend. "So, how was your weekend?"

Naruto promptly turned red and began shuffling a stack of paper beside him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That good, eh?" Kiba nearly giggled.

Naruto pouted in his direction. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, come on, Naruto. That guy of yours was obviously making plans for you. And with his… rather obvious lust for you, I'm nearly certain how you spent your weekend." Sakura grinned triumphantly at him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Naruto's glare returned. "So?" Then he remembered a rather important fact from last Thursday. "By the way, who gave you permission to give that horny bastard a key to my apartment?"

Sakura giggled behind her hand. Kiba laughed openly, the deep sound resounding around the small office.

"Yeah, how'd Iruka take it all?" Tsunade inquired, a large smirk on her face.

"Why is it you all have nothing better to do than butt in on my love life?" Naruto pouted, hands nearly pounding on the wood desk.

Kiba crossed his arms across his chest and grinned. "Dude, it's so screwed up, its hilarious."

"Really not looking for your opinion, Dog Breath," Naruto replied.

The grin widened.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, seeing he wasn't gonna get anywhere with the dog lover.

"So," Tsunade muttered, her eyes drooping, "I guess you won't be coming to that next party, eh?" She sighed. "Kinda a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you ogled by a bunch of horny rich guys…"

"You all are horrible friends," Naruto muttered, scratching at the whisker marks on his cheek.

"Hmm, but I wonder if Sasuke-san's going to that next party. When was it again Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, shifting where she stood.

"A couple of weeks. On a Friday. I'll have to look up the date." She seemed to be falling asleep, her answer had all come out as a mumble, and her head was slowly falling lower and lower onto the desk, cushioned by her arm.

Naruto ignored her. "I don't know. He said he hates those things."

"Then why was he at the last one?" Sakura asked.

"It was his brother's birthday party, apparently. Oh yeah!"

Tsunade bolted up from the desk, drool already at the corner of her mouth. She didn't look happy at having been so rudely awoken.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered he had mentioned he had a brother to me. Or, well, sort of. I just didn't know his brother's name was Itachi, so I didn't put it together."

Everyone looked confused.

"Never mind," Naruto smiled.

Tsunade shrugged and resumed sleeping.

"So, anyways, not sure if he's gonna go."

Kiba looked thoughtful. "Hey, you think we can still go? Even if Fox Face doesn't need to get laid anymore?"

"Why?"

It was Naruto's turn to smirk mischievously. "Ooooh, Kiba's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Kiba turned red.

Sakura grinned widely as well. "Oh, yes, I see…"

Kiba looked away.

"You'll have to ask Tsunade," Sakura stated. All eyes turned to their napping boss.

"Yeah, I'll ask her later," Kiba muttered.

"I dunno, it might be kinda fun to go," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sakura and Kiba stared at him in surprise. "What?" he colored slightly. "I mean, I couldn't really enjoy it last time cuz you all are a bunch of pervs, but I think it would be fun to go and not have an ulterior motive."

"Hm, I suppose it would be fun," Sakura agreed. They looked at their boss. "Well, Kiba, we'll leave it t you," Sakura smiled.

"What the- Hell no! Naruto can do it."

"No way. She'll think one horny rich bastard isn't enough for me. Really rather not deal with her sadistic plotting. Sakura knows best how to handle the old hag."

"What? No way! I say Kiba do it. He's the one who wants to see his girlfriend so badly."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Kiba should probably do it." They both looked at the brown haired man.

"Damnit," he sighed in defeat.

The door opened and Tsunade's secretary stepped hesitantly in. "Um, I came to inform Tsunade-sama," she looked hesitantly at the sleeping woman, "that another shipment of sake has arrived."

Tsunade shot up like a bullet and bolted out of the room, screeching "Where's my sake!" as she went.

Shizune sighed and followed.

Sakura smiled shyly and left the room.

Kiba took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Guess I'll wait till she's drunk. –Er." He stalked out of the room.

Naruto grinned and went back to work.


	15. Naruto's Trauma

Wow, I have now reached 1000 reviews as of today. That is soo freakin amazing. You guys are all totally awesome. So, as a nice little bonus, I decided to post the next chapter already! And, as soon as it is posted I'm gonna get to work on the next one, so hopefully that means you'll also be getting your regularly scheduled chapter on Friday.

Thank you all again for reviewing, I'm so glad you all enjoy this story so much that I randomly got the idea for while napping between classes.

So here you go, and just as more added fun, this one's super cracky, and, what you've all been waiting for, some KakaIru makes an appearance! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: me not own -sigh-

Warnings: superly large excessive amounts of crack, Naru-trauma, cursing, (heavily) implied smutness, slight style change (it's fun!)

beta'd by ashi-tan the great and mathamatical! mwahahahaha

* * *

On Tuesday, in the morning, Kiba announced proudly that Tsunade had been quite drunk and had thoroughly agreed to them tagging along to the party. In her super drunken state she somehow even managed to find the date, tell him the location, and inform him of some other small bits of important info. So, even if she didn't remember agreeing later, they'd still be able to go, since they had all the needed information.

So, on that Tuesday after Naruto's sex-filled weekend with his new lover, he decided it would be a good idea to go visit his old Teacher and Foster Father, Iruka. So as soon as he got off work he made his way to the train station, bought his ticket, hopped on the proper train, and got off at the station nearest Iruka's small house.

Happily he headed to said house, up the residential street that ran along the side of a small green park he often used to frequent, past rows of small houses to the brown colored little house in which Iruka lived, down the walkway, the breeze rustling his spiky blond hair, stopped at the door, and, because he had always done so, invited himself in.

And stopped.

Oh shit.

Oh, shit shit shit shit shit.

"N-Naruto? W-What are you doing here?!"

Naruto took a deep breath.

Then another one.

He took one final breath and could hold it no longer.

"Fucking shit! What the hell?"

And he ran out.

Back to the nearest train station, bought his return ticket (in a hurry- he messed up twice), passed through the turnstile, raced to the train (which luckily was just about to leave- he made it just in time), and headed home.

Only when he found himself once more safe and alone in his apartment did he take a deep breath and contemplate what it was he had just witnessed.

A blurry, dark image at first. The only light spilling into the small living room that of the sun streaming through the open door. The light, rushing in to fill the darkness, landed on the couch.

The couch, which was currently occupied by two men.

Two very loud, very naked men.

In a rather… intimate position.

Naruto slid to the floor, clutching his head in agony. Of all the things in the world he wouldn't mind seeing, his beloved sensei in the middle of being thoroughly fucked by some silver haired, mask wearing freak on the couch in the middle of the afternoon, was definitely _not_ one of them.

He groaned. What the hell was that? Shouldn't they have locked the door? And after all the shit Iruka had given him about Sasuke, he goes and does the same thing? And oh god-

Naruto banged his head against the nearest wall. After all the delicious things Sasuke had done to his body last weekend, and then seeing Iruka-sensei…

Oh god, the images wouldn't stop!

He banged his head a few dozen more times for good measure. Then he allowed himself to fall backward, now sprawled on the hardwood floor of his apartment. He now had an immense headache, and still the images refused to banish themselves from his mind.

Naruto stayed thus for several more minutes, peering uneasily at the ceiling, his mind continuously supplying him with images, all of which were supplied by Sasuke and his damned libido.

A knock on the door. It was persistent.

_Must be that bastard, back for more_, Naruto mused. Really, Sasuke never got tired of it. But those images wouldn't stop, and so he ignored the knocking. He really didn't need any more images right now.

Damn that Sasuke. He could be too creative sometimes.

But to his annoyance, the door opened. Slowly it creaked as it was pushed to admit his guest into the room.

Unlike in Iruka's apartment, every light in Naruto's place was on. He couldn't handle the darkness right now. Darkness was the enemy. People had sex in the dark…

Naruto smacked his head into the hardwood planks of his floor.

His guest spoke.

"Um, Naruto? Are- are you alright?"

Oh god. He knew that voice. With wide blue eyes, Naruto slowly sat up. His guest still stood in the doorway, his clothes obviously hastily thrown on, wrinkled, like they'd just been piled on the floor. His hair wasn't in the normal pony tail, it was loose. And messy.

Like he'd just been having wild, animal sex on a couch.

Damnit! The images!!

Naruto fell back onto the floor, his head thudding back against the polished wood flooring.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked hesitantly at the door and pushed it mostly closed, but not all the way and took a step further into the room, peering down wearily at the blond trying to pass out on the floor.

_Maybe if I go unconscious he'll go away…_

Unfortunately, no matter how much he knocked his head against the floor, his mind refused to black out.

"Um… A-about what… what just happened…"

_No more images, no more images, go awaaaaay…_

"Well, you see…We- we weren't expecting you, and…"

Naruto groaned in despair. Why, oh, why was he so cursed??

"Well, you know how it goes…"

Naruto shot upright. His eyes were wide as he focused back on his teacher, who was now rubbing the back of his head nervously. He was still standing in front of the open door.

"Yes, I do know how it goes. Much like last Thursday, when my lover did me in the conference room and you blew a fuse."

Iruka colored a bright pink and looked away.

"Yes, well…"

"You know, Iruka-sensei, some people call that being hypocritical."

"I-I can see-"

"And you know," Naruto continued as he stood up calmly, "there are quite a few people in the world who look down on hypocritical people."

He nodded sagely as Iruka fidgeted and glanced at the open door.

"I- You see, I meant to-"

"Really, Iruka-sensei. You can't tell me about how I shouldn't be doing this and that, and then go and do those things yourself." He nearly screamed at the images that appeared at the "do those things", too aware of what "doing those things" implied.

_That's it_, he decided. _Sasuke's not touching me for a week_. _He'd better not even look at me; I can tell when the horny bastard is undressing me with his eyes…_

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" Iruka called out suddenly. Naruto shook his head clear of thoughts of the supremely perverted man who was his lover and blinked at his teacher with big, curious blue eyes.

Iruka looked at the floor and blushed again. "I only want to keep you safe and happy."

Naruto mused on this a moment, before he nodded. "I know, Iruka-sensei. But you must've known I wouldn't be a virgin forever. And really, I lasted a whole lot longer than even I expected, what with all the perverts around me." _Though, I think I ended up with the most perverted of all._

Iruka sighed. "Yeah."

Silence took hold of the room for a while, and at last Naruto took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, are you gonna tell me about that freak with the mask?" _Seriously, who wears a mask during sex? Wait, bad images. Go away!_

Iruka smiled. "I met him in Italy. His name is Hatake Kakashi. He's, well, he's an interesting character. But... I really think you'll like him."

Naruto grimaced. He doubted that. So far as he was concerned, he'd already seen far too much of the man to be comfortable. After all, he'd walked in to a rather… extensive view of the man's backside.

"He's very nice. And he can be quite the flatterer," Iruka continued, apparently having not noticed Naruto's reluctant expression, stars in his eyes. "He's tall, and handsome, and he's smart and extremely talented…"

_Oh god, I don't wanna know what all he's talented with…_

"He can be such the gentleman. He likes to read, though his choice of books is a bit…"

Naruto sighed, how long was this gonna go on? Iruka was like a school girl in love, bragging about her crush. _Hmm,_ he mused suddenly. _I'm not like that about Sasuke, am I?_

He hoped not.

"A-anyway," Iruka continued, seeming to have finally concluded his tirade. Naruto decided it was safe to start actually paying attention again. "I- I wanted you to meet him, and… well…"

Iruka looked nervous. Naruto decided he must think Naruto didn't want to meet him after the… _incident_.

Naruto smiled comfortingly. "Sure, Iruka-sensei. If that's what you want. If you really like him that much." _Just give me time_, he sighed.

Iruka let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad. I'll let him in then."

Naruto smiled cheerfully- he always was a little too oblivious.

Iruka turned around and opened the door wider, and the words he had just uttered suddenly clicked in Naruto's mind.

_What the fuck-!_

And in he walked. Tall, broad-shouldered, clothes neat (if still a little wrinkled), mask in place, eye-patch covering his right eye, silver hair spiked up a bit to the side.

Naruto gaped. _Does the freak wear a mask everywhere?!_ _And an eye-patch?? _And the man grinned. At least, Naruto assumed he was grinning, by the way his one visible eye curved into a little upside down crescent.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Naruto."

Kakashi stepped forward and bowed deeply. "It's an honor to meet you, Naruto-kun. Iruka has told me so much about you. He's very proud."

Naruto found himself blushing a bit in embarrassment as he bowed in return, before he remembered who the freak was. He scowled. Didn't Iruka mention the man was good at flattery? _Gotta remember that, _Naruto warned himself.

But the Kakashi guy was still talking. "About that little scene, well, adults will be adults, you know. Perfectly healthy activity. Ah, but I hear you've never experienced the joy of sex. Hmm, perhaps I should set you up with someone-"

Immediately Iruka flustered and began screeching his rage. No such thing was his innocent Naru-chan going to experience.

Naruto sighed and interrupted Iruka's new tirade. "Actually, I'm already seeing someone. And we're quite sexually active, thank you," Naruto smiled happily.

Iruka scowled. He had forgotten about that. It was so easy to fall back into the mindset of having an innocent and untainted Naruto.

"Oh, well, that's wonderful then. Perhaps we should have a double date sometime?" Kakashi suggested, that smile(?) on his face again.

Naruto fought to keep his own grin. "Sure."

Iruka's scowl vanished. "That's a wonderful idea!"

_Geez_, Naruto thought, _is Iruka-sensei bipolar now?_

But Iruka continued. "Isn't it Naruto?"

He laughed nervously.

"Perhaps this weekend," Iruka pursued. Kakashi did that smile thing again, and Naruto had no choice but to nod in agreement as well. Hopefully Sasuke would say no. If not, Naruto could always threaten with no sex for a week. Er, another week.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we all have dinner? I'll go cook, and you two can sit and get to know each other better!" Iruka didn't wait for a response before he made his way to the kitchen, leaving a very awkward Naruto with the mask/eye-patch freak.

Kakashi, however, didn't seem uncomfortable at all. In fact, he made himself comfortable rather quickly, and as Naruto awkwardly looked around for a suitable place to sit (not too far, but definitely not close- he might catch Freak or something), the man pulled out a familiar looking orange book from nowhere.

Naruto gaped, his ass still in the air from where he'd been about to sit. "You read Ero-Sennin's books!"

Kakashi looked up curiously. "You mean Jiraiya-sensei?"

Naruto nodded and stood up straight, pointing accusingly at the small orange tome. "Ero-Sennin wrote that!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "You know the great and awe-inspiring Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Know him? The Pervert taught me English in college!"

Immediately Kakashi was on his feet, eye sparkling as he moved closer to the blond. "You really know him?? Can you introduce me? The man is my hero!"

Naruto took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I guess I could."

It really creeped him out when the Kakashi freak nearly started crying with glee.

_Iruka, hurry up with dinner!!_ he pleaded in his mind. He didn't want to spend a second longer than necessary with his guy.

It was to his horror, then, that Iruka reappeared wearing a white fluffy apron, eyes gleaming, spatula in hand. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are getting along so well!"

Naruto laughed nervously and decided it was time to make his escape. "Yeah, well, actually, I just remembered, there's an article Sakura-chan wants me to finish ASAP. So, uh, I'll be in my room, and you can call me when dinner is ready, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was so happy he nodded and made his way back to the kitchen. Kakashi the freak sat back down and buried his mask-covered nose in his orange book. Naruto gladly made his retreat.


	16. The Dinner

Alright, here you go, the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than usual, but you all did get two chapters in one week...

So thank you all for your reviews, I got over sixty on the last chapter alone, which now takes me over a thousand. Marvelous.

Yeah, so this chapter didn't turn out as cracky as I hoped, but I guess it suffices for the time being. I make no guarantee there will be another chapter next week, but I shall try. I managed to make a somewhat outline for the rest of this story, and from what I can figure, it'll be around 25 chapters. So, in a way, this story does have a plot, but not an outright one. Anyways, here you go, enjoy!

Disclaimer: me not own

Warnings: perverts who don't shut up, sexual descriptions, uncomfortable situations

ashi-tan the great and mathematical beta'd (in a rush)

* * *

Naruto spent the next hour in his room, practically huddled in a corner. He kept stealing glances at the slight noises that arose from outside his room, his eyes scrunching in suspicion when hearing any sounds which indicated the two men were in close vicinity to each other. Unsupervised.

He shuddered to think what they could be doing, or considering doing, in his poor apartment.

But the clunking and clanking of the dishes, the smell and sound of rising steam on the stove, the beeping of the microwave, the sounds all continued. And soon the smells wafting into his room stirred the growling of his stomach, the time drawing ever nearer to when he would be expected to leave his safe haven.

The knock that heralded his new doom known as Dinner With Iruka's New Freak-Boyfriend soon rang through his small, quiet room. He took a deep breath for resolve and called out his acknowledgement, before taking another breath and rising to his feet. Slowly he trotted out, closing the door firmly behind him (he figured, if they had no problem on a couch, best not let them see there was a bed in the vicinity) and made his way to the table now set with dishes and steaming plates of yummy smelling, and looking food.

The small wood table had been decorated with his most expensive, most respectful dishes, all placed out on placemats. A vase of flowers rested to the side so as not to block anyone's view of each other- better for conversation. Iruka had even utilized the little fox chopstick holders Naruto kept stashed away.

The blond hesitantly took his place across from the masked/ one-eyed freak and stared gloomily at his plate. Iruka had baked fish, a full course meal. Glancing around the table, he was surprised to see he even had all these ingredients in his kitchen at all. Steamed vegetables, salad, miso and- he was especially surprised to note- green tea. He thought he had run out long ago.

Iruka sat down in a great rush, his cheeks flushed as he looked happily between his adopted son and his new love, gleeful at having such an opportunity to eat with them both, especially after that little… _incident_, earlier.

They said "Itadakimasu" and started eating.

One bite at a time in silence, Naruto hoped, prayed, that the dinner would pass swiftly and just as quietly, hoping to god that they would leave him soon to his knocking his brains out to erase the many unwanted images that still continued to plague him whenever he happened to glance upward.

Unfortunately, Naruto was cursed.

"So, Naruto-kun, Iruka was just telling me about your boyfriend. He good in bed?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked.

Naruto promptly choked on his fish, causing Iruka to roughly pat his back to help unclog his throat. Naruto took a sip of his tea and sighed, hoping he had imagined that question.

He looked up. The Eye-patch Man was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I…"

An eyebrow rose, waiting.

Naruto could feel the heat in hi face as he recalled just how good his lover was in bed, especially this past weekend, and how good he was in places _other_ than bed… But no, he couldn't tell perverted One-Eye any of that, so instead, face still hot, he turned to Iruka and promptly changed the subject. "How was school today, Iruka-sensei? Everyone glad you're back?"

"Oh, yes," Iruka answered after a moment of relief, glad Naruto had changed the topic. He had been starting to look green. "They all had so many questions about Italy. It was all very educational." He smiled and nodded happily.

Naruto joined in the happy nodding, and Kakashi, his body sagging in disappointment at his question having been ignored, decided it was his turn to put in his two cents.

"Oh yes, Italy was very educational. Iruka is very open to experimentation," he began between bites of fish and salad.

Naruto looked up at him quizzically, but would soon regret it.

"We tried all sorts of sexual positions in just our first couple of days together. Very educational."

Naruto turned red again, fighting back the gag reflex, and it was Iruka's turn to splutter and choke. Kakashi smiled.

The blond had to hold back a groan of despair. _How long do I have to suffer reminders of the evil visions…?_

But Mr. Mask and Eye-Patch wasn't finished talking. "I imagine you're boyfriend has taught you many fun things? You did say you were sexually active, didn't you? What kind of positions have you tried? I personally favor when Iruka rides me. He seems to like that too."

Naruto's mouth was open wide, his eyes frozen as two big blue orbs, unchewed pieces of fish hanging off his tongue. Kakashi continued to eat, waiting for a response to this new train of discussion. The man seemed rather bent on making this dinner as uncomfortable as possible.

Blue eyes swiveled to the red-faced Iruka, whose eyes were focused on Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi, I- I don't think this is the best, uh, dinner type discussion. P-Perhaps we should talk about something else?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Oh, yes, well, I suppose so," Kakashi smiled. Naruto sighed.

Silence resumed among the three as they continued eating.

"So, Naruto-kun, what's your boyfriend's name?" Kakashi asked at last, seemingly innocently. But Naruto thought he saw a gleam in that eye… very suspicious.

"Uh, his name is Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke, I see." Kakashi paused to take a bite of fish. "So is he good in bed?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked again. This wasn't something he wanted to know. Why couldn't Kakashi leave it alone??

"It's important, Iruka. If the man isn't good enough, we should make it our duty to find someone better for Naruto-kun. He deserves the best, you know."

Iruka nodded before he realized what he was agreeing to. Naruto meanwhile tried to hide behind the plant on the table, hoping the redness in his face would disappear. Or him, either one.

"Well, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shoved a piece of fish in his mouth and mumbled, hoping to use manners to keep from having to answer.

But Kakashi was determined. "Hmm, if we plan on having a dinner for the four of us, perhaps I could give him some pointers? After all, according to Jiraiya-sensei's spectacular _Icha Icha_ series, sexual pleasure is the foundation of any meaningful relationship."

He said it so matter-of-factly. Really, Naruto was getting scared.

"I- I've read at least one of those… those… _books_ of Ero-Sennin's, and really, from what I can tell, it's all nothing but dirty… dirty…" But Naruto couldn't speak. A new terror had assaulted his mind.

_This freak reads Ero-Sennin's books; he thinks they're something he should learn from… oh god, the dirty things in those books. Has he done those things to Iruka-sensei?! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_

Kakashi seemed pleased with the conversation; Iruka seemed no longer capable of such things as speech.

"Kakashi…"

"Oh yes. There are many things I can teach your boyfriend. Let's see," the man mused, holding a finger to his chin as he thought, "There's a lot that makes Iruka horny, for instance, but he does seem to especially like to be licked in that spot jut above that cute tuft of brown hair down there. Perhaps I should tell your boyfriend to try that on you…?"

"Oh god, kill me now," Naruto muttered, leaning over and banging his head on the edge of the wood tabletop. "Just let me pass out… Get me out of here…"

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka was shrieking meanwhile, ignoring his adopted son's attempts for unconsciousness. "Please!"

"Now Iruka? I hardly think this is the place to have sex, after all we are in the middle of dinner. But if you insist, I do love the way you beg…" He began to rise and Naruto slid off his seat, hoping he could hide under the table.

"Kakashi! That's not-" Iruka called again as the man pulled him up over his shoulder and began walking to the door. Iruka continued to thrash and cry out, and Kakashi reached over and squeezed a cheek in appeasement as he called back to the blond taking refuge among the chairs beneath the dinner table.

"We'll be going now, Naruto-kun. Iruka will call you later for the details on our double date! Be good, hm?"

The door opened and closed. The room fell silent.

After a few more moments of peace, Naruto deemed it safe to reemerge from his hiding place beneath his table. He peaked out, scanning the now empty room with big blue eyes.

He sighed in relief at last, crawled out and headed to bed. _Oh yes_, he nodded to himself as he changed into a more comfortable pair of pants, trying his hardest to block this afternoon from his memory, _Sasuke's not getting any for a week_. _Definitely_.


	17. Sasuke vs Itachi

Alright, here it is. Apparently it's not my best, but I thought it would be better to add in this chapter (I wasn't going to at first). I have the next chapter ready, so next Friday I'll post it up.

Disclamer: don't own

Warnings: maybe some bad language...?

beta'd by ashi-tan.

* * *

Sasuke was not having a good day.

He had opted last minute to take Monday off after the weekend of Smut-tacular Fun, hoping to spare himself the headache that was Itachi. However, upon entering the building Tuesday morning, he had soon discovered Itachi had also decided to take Monday off, but was now rampaging thorough the building looking for "His adorable baby brother".

He had shuddered upon hearing such news and had turned to leave, deciding last minute to take Tuesday off as well.

Unfortunately, it was at that point Itachi had found his "adorable baby brother."

Which meant, basically, that the horror had begun.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning, little brother."

Sasuke stood frozen where he stood, still trying to decide if he could outrun Itachi out the door and maybe make it back to his apartment unscathed. Taking note of where Itachi stood between him and the door, however, he decided he'd have to try his nerves against Itachi instead.

Sasuke put on his best "Pretending Itachi Does Not Exist" face and continued on his way further into the office building.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. I've been away for so long, aren't you anxious to welcome me back?"

"You haven't been gone that long," Sasuke replied, unable to help himself as he stepped into the elevator, Itachi close behind. _Unfortunately, _he added in his head. He wasn't happy to then find himself alone in an elevator with the Brother from Hell.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know how my trip went? It was very entertaining."

"It wasn't supposed to be entertaining. It was supposed to be a business trip." Sasuke was holding back the urge to press the button repeatedly in hopes of getting to the top faster.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't interesting." Sasuke took a deep breath to hold back the urge to scream at the slowness of the elevator as his brother began to speak about his exciting journey.

"You see, as soon as the private jet arrived at the airport, I was escorted in a limousine to a hotel. The hotel could have been better, but I suppose the standards for five star hotels has gone down in years past…"

Sasuke glared at the numbers above the elevator doors as each one slowly ticked by.

"The first meeting was held in a plain conference room and …"

The words "conference room" set the memories of his own time since he last saw his brother into motion, and he recalled the last experience in a conference room, beautiful blond naked and moaning as he caressed tan skin, touching and sucking and in return being marvelously sucked on by that wonderfully tight, hot area between soft tan thighs. He nearly started drooling at the memory.

But his brother was still talking and the doors of the elevator at last opened onto his floor. He rushed out, hoping to manage to leave the elder Uchiha far behind. Unfortunately, he was rather fast as well, and seemed determined to spend as much time as possible annoying his dear little brother.

And so on Itachi continued, now going into the topic of one of the many meetings he had endured through the weekend, a mystery apparently having been raised. "It really was strange. I don't understand children. All I did was ask the little girl what was wrong with having a decapitated rat in the middle of the pool. I thought it was fascinating really. But she just cried and ran off. I really don't understand."

Sasuke peered at his brother, wondering what the hell went wrong to screw up his mind this much and how it was they could possibly be related. He sighed and opened the door to his office, once more hoping to trap Itachi outside the room. Once more the plan didn't work and Sasuke soon found his brother comfortably placed in the chair before his own desk, feet up and resting on said desk, apparently ready to waste the day listening to his own voice.

In a further attempt to ignore his brother, he started working on those huge piles of papers that had grown extensively during his little vacation.

And Itachi kept talking. "I've never seen grown men cry like that. Over such minor things. All I did was bully him a little." Itachi looked completely unphased by the fact he had bullied anyone. But, really, for him, this was an everyday occurrence. Case in point, he was bullying his dear little brother right now… sort of. Annoying could be considered bullying.

At least for Sasuke it was.

Itachi sighed dramatically. "Really, what is the world coming to, little brother. For the day to have come when telling a man all of the things he was doing wrong, criticizing his choice in lovers and wives, mentioning, out of the generosity of my heart, all the things wrong with his appearance, and brining up the fact of how shameful it was for a grown man to fear such things as rabbits, which, apparently was some sort of secret." Itachi sighed again, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his brother from across his desk as if he was some alien who came to have tea.

"But, enough about my weekend, how was yours?" And Itachi turned his attention to his younger brother, smirking that superior smirk, waiting. Sasuke wished he could hurl his pen into the other mans face and make a run for it. His blond could probably use another during work visit…

But continued and his chance was gone. "You finished all the work I left you, I trust?" He eyed the pile still in front of Sasuke, a frown crossing his attractive features. "Sasuke-kun?"

"No, Itachi. I did not finish the damn work you left me. I ditched." Sasuke put his pen down determinedly. This time, he would win.

Hopefully.

A dark eyebrow rose and Itachi crossed his legs, his hands resting casually on his lap. He could stare a man down, no problem. Sasuke would not win. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Itachi sat quietly a moment, pondering matters. "I suppose you wanted to prepare yourself for your date. Understandable. You don't date much. Frankly, Sasuke-kun, you don't get out enough. I have to force you."

"You mean threaten me," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

Itachi ignored the comment which he clearly heard. "So, how was your date? The girl was lovely, I'm sure."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise a brow. "Itachi," he asked almost with no malice, just faint curiosity. "Do you remember who it was you set me up with?"

Itachi blinked. Silence reigned a moment longer, then a response. "No. I don't."

Sasuke looked amused a moment, then it faded into anger and he glared across the polished desk. "Bastard. You screw me over and force me on some crap date just to piss me off, and you don't even have the decency to remember who the fuck you set me up with??"

"Such matters, Sasuke, are really not worth my notice. So long as there was sex at the end of the date, does the partner really matter?"

Sasuke growled in irritation. "Well, too bad for you, Aniki. I didn't go."

Itachi's face tilted slightly and his brows furrowed. "You… didn't go?"

"No. I didn't go."

"So there was no sex involved."

It was Sasuke smirk to show through as he recalled his glorious weekend. Oh, yes. He would make sure there was a repeat performance this coming weekend. "Oh, there was sex involved. Only, you had no part in arranging it."

Itachi stared coldly across the table. As the elder brother, he felt it his duty, and privilege, to orchestrate his younger brother's life. Having no part in the result of sex being had and enjoyed, because of course his uptight younger brother would enjoy it, was not acceptable. It was his duty, and privilege, to be thanked and worshipped by said younger brother for making his life so enjoyable.

So, as it was his right, he growled out a simple, "What?"

Sasuke looked smug as he picked up his pen and continued lazily scrawling his expensive, all important signature on a scrap of paper. "The partner I enjoyed this weekend, I found all on my own."

"Impossible. Where? When?"

"The details, Itachi, are none of your concern." Sasuke scrawled his name again and moved the paper to the next file. Damn this stack, it really was never-ending.

Itachi sat silent a moment, watching Sasuke continue to work on the paperwork he should have done before his glorious self had returned. The silence stretched on, both being me who preferred not to be the first to speak, but to break the other.

Unfortunately, this time, Sasuke had the advantage. "Tell me. Now." Itachi snapped.

Sasuke nearly grinned. "At that last party you made me go to a couple of weeks ago. Nothing else is your business. Now leave. As you should be well aware of, I have lots of work to do."

Itachi thought a moment longer, his hand rubbing his chin as his dark brows furrowed. Then his eyes took on a widened, more lit state, and a satisfied smirk reappeared. He stood. Sasuke looked up, a brow raised, amazed his brother had actually done as he said. Almost, but he didn't like that look…

Itachi's smirk grew even larger. "What?" Sasuke growled out.

"That last party you attended… That was when you left early, and I woke you the next morning. You were with your new play-toy."

"Not a play-toy. Now what the hell is your point."

Itachi looked highly amused. "That was my birthday party. You met your little play-toy at my birthday party."

Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"So, essentially, it is because of me that you met your little play-toy."

"Not a play-toy," Sasuke growled again, uncomfortable.

"Fine, your little sex toy."

"Damn it, Itachi!"

Itachi ignored the outburst. "Therefore, little brother, once more you should be thanking me for making your life… happier."

"You have nothing-"

But Itachi was already walking out of the office. He paused at the door, turning his head to see Sasuke standing, hands planted on his polished desk, seething. "Of course, now my permission is required for further enjoyment. My secretary shall contact you to schedule a meeting time so that I may become acquainted with your new pet." He didn't mention it was his own enjoyment of tormenting his dear little brother that he meant.

Thus he left, chuckling evilly.


	18. Friday

Alright, here it is, as promised. Next week, well... we'll see. I did start the next chapter, but it's only a couple of paragraphs so far, but I'll try to work fast. Anyways, hope you enjoy! This one was fun to write.

Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: trauma, language

beta'd by ashi-tan.

* * *

It was on Friday when Sasuke made his reappearance before Naruto.

Naruto was napping on the couch when he let himself in. He still had the key Sakura had given him the week prior, and he utilized it, as was, he figured, his right.

The room was dark as Sasuke removed his shoes by the door and padded his way to where the blond slept on, oblivious to his arrival. He had waited all week for the next chance to visit, and quite a week it had been.

After Tuesday, Itachi had made it his new mission to attempt all sorts of coercive tactics to discover more about Sasuke's new form of sexual entertainment. And, of course, as was his way, it was mostly to the purpose of aggravating his beloved little brother. Itachi loved to see Sasuke squirm. But, proving triumphant, hard though it may have been, Sasuke had managed to ignore him. _No_, he had decided, _As much as possible,_ _Naruto will be my little secret for the time being_.

He smirked as he made his way closer to his blond and sat on the edge of the couch beside him and slowly began stroking his hair, running his long fingers between the soft golden strands. He next stroked the marked cheeks, brushing his fingers gently over soft lips before he finally gave in and leaned over, touching those lips with his own.

It was at that touch, though light, that Naruto began to stir and blue eyes slowly blinked open. At the proximity of his lover hovering over him, he instantly blushed, earning another kiss, though deeper this time.

When he pulled away, Naruto smiled up at him sleepily, and wrapped his arms around his neck, shifting on the couch to line up their bodies. Sasuke smirked and went in for another kiss.

But as his hand began to wander, Naruto suddenly gave a strange, and not very welcome reaction.

"Gyahh, let go!" was shouted in his ear just before he was roughly shoved off the couch to land hard on the floor.

"Tch, what the hell?"

Naruto looked away, his cheeks still flushed noticeably even in the dark and got up. He turned the light on before looking back at his glaring lover, who was now standing.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled in apology. He still wasn't entirely able to get thoughts of _that incident_ out of his mind.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and went back over to Naruto, wrapping his arms around him, skeptical that Naruto was going to shove him away again. Needless to say, he didn't like that.

But Naruto let him hold him, even let him kiss his lips gently, and then more deeply.

But as his hands wandered lower once more, he found himself once again shoved away, once more landing hard on his ass on the floor.

Dark eyes focused upward and glared with everything he had at his blond. Naruto, in the meantime, was struggling to keep from banging his head against the wall.

"What the hell, Uzumaki?" Sasuke growled. After his week with Itachi hovering over his shoulder, trying to annoy him into giving details on Naruto, he wanted to screw, and he wanted to screw _now._

Thus, the whole pushing away was not acceptable.

"S-Sorry. I've had a… stressful week." Naruto blushed and turned away, heading toward the kitchen, trying to keep some distance between them. The kissing and holding had been nice, but damn! Those stupid images wouldn't stop! Definitely, definitely no sex any time soon.

"Yeah? Well, join the damn club." Sasuke made his way into the kitchen where Naruto was washing his hands, preparing to make dinner. "You're not the only one who's had the week from hell." He stood behind the blond and lowered his voice seductively, whispering in the blond's ear. "Now, I want you. Help me erase the terrors I've had to endure, and make me feel better inside your body."

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto again, and the blond gulped. Damn, Sasuke was warm. And his voice was sooo hot…

Warm, wet lips brushed over his tan neck and his blue eyes slid closed as Sasuke began to suck gently. The pleasure was engulfing him, then…

Kakashi the Freak's voice rang in his ear… _"There's a lot that makes Iruka horny, for instance, but he does seem to especially like to be licked in that spot just above that cute tuft of brown hair down there. Perhaps I should tell your boyfriend to try that on you…?"_

Naruto squeaked and elbowed Sasuke roughly before scurrying away from his grip.

Sasuke groaned and leaned on the counter formerly occupied by his cute blond lover.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke growled furiously.

"Sorry! Sorry! You don't know what horrors I've been through! I can't get that pervert's words out of my head!"

Sasuke frowned in the terrified blond's direction. "What?" he gasped.

"Yeah, yeah! You remember Iruka-sensei, right?" Naruto was nodding fervently, and Sasuke nodded himself. "Yeah, well, he got... got…" Naruto paused and gulped. "Well, you know… A lo- lo- lo…"

"Damnit, moron. Spit it out." Sasuke felt himself recovering and made his way to sit at the table, safe from Naruto's strange retaliations. Naruto watched him and, feeling the chairs were a safe distance from each other, sat down as well.

The blond took a deep breath and tried again as Sasuke rubbed his injured stomach. "A lover." Naruto paled.

Sasuke frowned and rested his arms on the wood table top. "So?"

"So?" Naruto squeaked. "The guy's a pervert!"

Sasuke was admittedly intrigued by the fact the lover was a "guy". This could work in his favor…

"Really, Sasuke! The entire time we had dinner, he kept talking about sex! He kept volunteering information about him and Iruka-sensei… doing… _stuff_… _Sexual_ stuff. And he kept asking about _us_! Asking if you were any good in bed." A dark brow went up. "And... And… this is after I walked in on them… _doing _it. Like, out in the open and everything! I saw it all!" Naruto's head met the table top and he banged repeatedly. Sasuke frowned.

"Well…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"And, you know what? That's not even the end of it!" Sasuke's dark eyes stared at the blond.

"Yeah! The freak! They want us to have dinner with them! Like, the four of us! As in, like, a double date!"

A brow went up as the raven took in the presented information. Naruto continued to look distressed.

A double date, huh. With the father and lover of his own lover…

"Hmm," Sasuke spoke after a moment of contemplation. "How will it affect my relationship with you in his eyes?"

"Huh?"

"If I say no, will he forbid me from ever seeing you, withhold giving permission, decide I'm not good enough or whatever excuse?"

"Uh, well…"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I'll have to say yes then. I can't soil my chances getting on your father's good side."

"What? Why does that matter?"

"It's important for me. For us."

Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to do this. "Alright," he began, ready to pull out all the stops. There was no way he was going to a dinner with _them_. "Then you'll have to pay the consequences."

Sasuke glared. "What consequences?"

Naruto fixed blue eyes on black and replied, "Better get reacquainted with your hand. No sex for a week."

Sasuke's face fell. "What?" That was not a part of the plan.

"You heard me. You make me go, and you get no sex for a week. Final word." Naruto nodded supremely.

Sasuke's head fell in his hand. He thought it over a while. Naruto marveled at it all, really, the bastard was really, seriously considering this. He smiled a little.

Finally Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up. "Alright, no sex for a week."

It was Naruto's turn to gape. "You're seriously…"

"I told you, it's important for our future to get on your father's good side. I'm looking at the long term. If he starts liking me and allows me to date you freely because of this stupid double date thing, then it's worth the agony of the day itself."

Naruto couldn't help feeling a little flattered by it all, that Sasuke was willing to hold off his libido for the long term, for a better guarantee they could be together. But he pulled back. He didn't want to go. _Really _didn't want to go. "And what if, in the long term, I decide I'm pissed enough our relationship will be entirely no sex. What then, hmm?"

Sasuke looked a little put out by the idea, but he sighed and responded. "Idiot. Do you really think all I want you for is sex? If we can be together, even with no sex at all, it's fine. So long as it's you."

That was it. Naruto was completely, hopelessly in love with this guy. He melted, the smile that appeared on his face was soft and loving, and he nearly forgot about his traumatic experience. _Okay, _he decided, _for that, he deserves sex._

And so he reached over and wrapped his arms around his raven haired lover and kissed him gently. Sasuke was no fool, he knew what was happening, and he let Naruto take control. Maybe he'd give him that lap dance now…

He smirked against his blond's soft lips. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke was very ready to get on with things. But then…

As the raven's pale hands moved lower, his thumbs slipping under the blond's pants just above his private area, the blond squeaked and chairs clattered as Sasuke was pushed back and the chair he was sitting on toppled on top of him. Hard wood flooring was now officially his least favorite surface.

"Sorry!"

Damn, how many times was he gonna hear that. He sighed as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, the chair on top of him where a panting blond should be.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared at his dark haired lover. "Um…"

"Forget it. We won't do anything tonight. Not until you're ready again." Sasuke couldn't help but cuss in irritation in his head as he slowly stood up and righted the chair.

Naruto nodded and went back to preparing dinner.

As he took vegetables from the fridge, another thought struck him. "Hey, Sasuke," he called over his shoulder.

Sasuke was currently taking a seat on the couch, contemplating a sex-less weekend while being so close to the fuckable creature that was now off limits. "What," he grouched.

"Um, see, Kiba and Sakura-chan and I… we were thinking of going to some high-class party next week or something. I was just wondering if you were gonna go."

Sasuke frowned and looked at the blond now browning meat. "What? Why are you going? Are you talking about the Hyuuga's party?"

"The who? All I know is it's with the same people as the one where we met."

Sasuke sighed. Another day from hell this was turning out to be. First no sex and now Naruto makes it seem like he's just not good enough? "That's the Hyuuga's party. Why are you going?" he demanded. No way was he letting his blond go without a fight.

Naruto shrugged and added some cut vegetables into the meat. "I thought it would be fun. I was so stressed last time, I didn't get to really enjoy being at a high-class party. But now that I have someone, I thought maybe this time I could actually experience it. It'll be nice." He stirred the cooking food and glanced back at the man looking at him from the couch. Naruto smiled gently. "And I just thought, I'll bet it'd be even nicer if you were there too."

Sasuke actually smiled. Faint, but it was a smile. "I suppose," he replied, "I can make an appearance. If you'll be there."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! And then, if I'm not so traumatized by then, we can escape to a room like last time!"

That, Sasuke definitely liked. "Sure, dobe."

"Bastard!" Naruto called back, then laughed.

_Well, _Sasuke mused as he leaned back on the couch, listening to the blond's laughter, _I guess I can handle a lack of sex for a while. So long as it's him…_


	19. Double Date

Yes, you are not imagining things. I actually updated SA.

Yeah, so, sorry it has taken me forever and a day to get a chapter out, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks like nothing else. I tried. And, as I'm sure those of you who read Storms have noticed, I didn't update it today. I have a bit of writer's block, but I kinda have an idea on the next chapter, so hopefully you'll get it next week. Hopefully.

Warnings: sexual innuendos and such, embarrassing situations,

Disclaimer: I do not own

beta'd last night by ashi-tan. She gave good suggestions.

* * *

The date was set upon, and too soon, it arrived. Kakashi and Iruka had determined Sunday night to be ideal, and so, Sunday night, Naruto and Sasuke made their hesitant way to the exclusive restaurant Sasuke had reserved for the occasion.

It was a big night, after all. As he had told his beautiful blond, it was important for their future together. And thus, he had deemed it necessary to select the ideal location for the dreaded- ah, that is, momentous- occasion. Therefore, pulling out every unfortunate, forced encounter with overly pompous restaurants and their stiff-necked employees, he had selected one that was, not only impressive, but tolerable. If this couple they were meeting were as bad as the idiot claimed, they needed that much at least.

The place decided on was elegant, and extremely expensive, and Sasuke easily managed to secure a table in a private area. In Naruto's mind, they would need all the privacy they could get. The agony was best left within the "family".

They were the first to arrive.

After much yelling, screeching, pulling and shoving, Sasuke had managed to tear Naruto away from the safe blankets of his bed where he had hidden, forced him under the shower and nearly ripped half a dozen outfits trying to get them on the squirming blond. Really, he would rather have been trying to take the clothes _off_ the squirming blond.

From there Sasuke had the _privilege_ of dragging a screaming idiot to the waiting car, then been forced to listen to threats, fake sobs, and temper tantrums the entire way to the restaurant. He was doing all this for the blond, but really, he wasn't sure the headache he now had could get any bigger.

Dragging Naruto by the sleeve, who was now attempting to gnaw his hand off, Sasuke managed to make it into the restaurant, even managed to ignore the critical stares. A few properly placed glares took care of those.

They were led to their private room, seated, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Really, Sasuke was starting to develop a tick around his eye.

After an hour and a half of waiting and a petulantly loud blond, Sasuke was about ready to storm off. But then the shoji door of the room opened and a flushed man whom Sasuke seemed to vaguely recognize as Enemy Number 1, a.k.a Naruto's foster father, walked in, followed by a man who seemed strangely, vaguely familiar. Where had he seen a freaky, gray-haired masked man before?

Naruto wheezed beside him as he dragged the shorter man up while he stood and bowed politely. The two new arrivals bowed back before all four seated themselves around the table.

For the life of him, Sasuke could not remember the last time he had found himself in such an awkward situation. Naruto was looking anywhere but at any of the three he sat with, his cheeks tinted pink and his teeth clenched. Iruka was staring fixedly at his hands in his lap, his face flushed and his clothes a bit disorderly. That was a bit surprising there. After all, this was a very exclusive restaurant and Iruka was supposedly always so anal about neatness (according to Naruto).

The strange masked man was grinning at the group as a whole, not really doing much but looking content. Sasuke, for his part, was ready to just get this all over with.

And so, bravely clearing his throat, he spoke. "Well, I suppose introductions would be proper. I am Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's lover."

Naruto turned a deeper shade of pink and nodded hesitantly, eyes fixed on the table.

Masked-man-san grinned, though how Sasuke knew that he wasn't sure since he couldn't see the lower half of the man's face. "I am Hatake Kakashi, Iruka's lover."

Sasuke nodded. So far, so good. No problems here.

He glanced over at his blond, wondering what the big fuss was. Everything seemed to be going fine. Sure, they had had to wait for what seemed like ages, but things were going smoothly now. He couldn't understand Naruto's behavior.

A waitress entered the room and placed glasses of water before each man before leaving the room to get the wine Sasuke had requested earlier. All four men stared at each other across the table.

It was awkward.

And very, very silent.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. If this was all that was gonna happen here, why had he wasted so much time. Why had he been denied his lover's warm body?? Was this worth it all?

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto finally spoke, chancing a glance toward his foster-father.

"Ah, y-yes, Naruto?"

Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion as his blue eyes swept over his father's disorderly outfit. "Why are you dressed so… clumsily?"

Sasuke felt a chill of apprehension go up his spine. He couldn't explain it, but something wasn't right here…

Eye-patch-san smiled behind his mask. "So sorry, Naruto-kun. I have a hard time re-dressing my lover. It's so… counter-intuitive."

Sasuke blinked a bit at the statement, suddenly putting two-and-two together. He really should have seen that coming.

And with that, Naruto promptly turned pink and decided he should have kept his mouth shut, determining to not make that mistake twice.

Silence descended upon the group once more.

Fidgeting for something to do, something to happen other than this absurd silence, Sasuke took a sip of water. Finally the waitress returned with those drinks and took their orders, before once more disappearing through the doors and the room fell again into silence.

Sasuke's dark eyes wandered the room, taking in all the traditional Japanese decorations, the calligraphy elegantly hanging on the wall, the tasteful bamboo painting. His eyes landed on the blond beside him, and for a moment he watched, mesmerized, admiring the beauty of this man sitting next to him. This man that was all his.

Naruto was just sitting there, fiddling his fingers, his cheeks still stained pink, his lower lip tucked under straight white teeth, the occasional tip of a pink tongue revealing itself.

The sound of the shoji door opening reawakened Sasuke to the fact that he had started drooling. He looked up and straightened his posture, readjusting his position to hide the growing bulge in his pants. But it was as he was readjusting himself that he caught sight of Mask-san across the table who had a… very amused look on his face. Damn, he had been caught drooling.

Sasuke frowned as his food was placed before him.

And the eating began. Naruto was busy staring fixedly at his plate, afraid to look up at Iruka or Freak-man, or even Sasuke. Sasuke just wanted this over, it was getting increasingly uncomfortable with all the not speaking. He was fond of not speaking, but this was really getting to be too much.

It wasn't until the sound of chopsticks being placed on porcelain that Naruto looked up at Kakashi and realized he had finished eating.

"Wait," he muttered before he could stop himself. "Did you just eat with your mask on?"

Kakashi smiled indulgently. "Of course not."

"Honestly Naruto, how would Kakashi manage that?" Iruka sighed at the daftness of his charge.

"But-" Naruto continued.

"Drop it. It's not worth thinking about," Sasuke murmured.

"Well, now that we are all enjoying our meals, how about getting to know each other. Sasuke-kun, how about telling us a little about yourself?" Kakashi began, making himself comfortable.

Sasuke frowned and put his chopsticks down.

Iruka looked up, suddenly all attention. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. Go ahead, _Sasuke-kun_, tell us all about yourself." Sasuke didn't like that maniacal glint in the man's eyes.

But what other choice did he have? Even Naruto was looking at him now. So he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, I'm the youngest son in the Uchiha's main family. My brother currently runs the company. I graduated at 21 from-"

"Yes, yes, that's lovely Sasuke-kun," Kakashi interrupted, waving his hand flippantly. "But what about the more important things? Such as… Tell us about your sexual experience."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the strange mask-wearing freak, wondering if this man was serious. He glanced to his right, where Naruto was sitting and attempting to bang his head against the wooden table. Iruka, sitting across from Naruto, was now staring Sasuke down, awaiting his response, his dark eyes clearly intoning death if the answer was not satisfactory.

Sasuke frowned. "And what the hell business of yours is my sexual experience?"

Kakashi was unfazed as he replied matter-of-factly, "I'm only looking out for the well-being of Naruto-kun. For Iruka's sake, of course."

"Is that what it is," Sasuke intoned flatly. He suddenly didn't like the way this dinner was going. He'd rather be back in the uncomfortable silence.

He glanced again at Naruto, who was giving him that 'I warned you but you didn't listen' look. He ground his teeth and turned back to the Masked-One, who still seemed to be waiting patiently for his answer.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself this was for their future, and that the best course was probably to go with the truth. Especially with Iruka glaring him down like that. And so he answered. "No prior experience before Naruto."

He heard a sharp gasp from Naruto, Iruka looked puzzled and uncertain, and the uncovered brow of Mask-Freak went up. "Really?" Kakashi inquired, genuinely curious. "I was certain you must have tons of experience. I, of course, was very experienced before I met with my cute dolphin…"

Iruka didn't seem to be too pleased with that statement so Kakashi went back to questioning Sasuke. "But Naruto-kun tells us you are quite good in bed… If you had no prior experience, why is that?"

Sasuke was clenching his teeth again. "My brother is a pervert. I've walked in on him enough to get the idea."

"He sleeps with men?"

"He sleeps with anyone who's willing."

"I see, I see." Kakashi eyed him for a minute before he gave his mask-covered smile. "Well, then, Sasuke-kun. You're very lucky we met today. Fear not, for from now on, I will answer all sex related questions you may have."

And the weird eye-patch man actually look genuinely happy at that. Sasuke could feel another shudder coming on.

"I have no questions for you," he replied quickly, glancing at Naruto whose cheeks were tinted a bright red and whose eyes were avoiding him.

"Oh, but I'm sure you must have something you wish to know. Ah, I know, if you have no questions, perhaps we can just talk technique."

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke really did not like where this was going. And he definitely didn't like the fact his blond idiot was now discreetly trying to move further away from him.

"I'm not sure about Naruto-kun's sensitive spots, but have you tried, oh, well, I'm sure you've tried his nipples. Does he prefer teeth or tongue? Or perhaps just sucking?"

Naruto and Iruka now looked completely scandalized and Sasuke didn't think his eyes could go any wider. And then he suddenly realized his mouth was hanging open- very undignified- and shut it harshly, his teeth clanking together loudly.

"Iruka, he much prefers the teeth. Really, he can be quite masochistic in bed. It's quite cute."

Naruto's head was now in his hands as he attempted to move further away from Iruka as well, and Iruka himself seemed to be losing color in his face.

Sasuke was at a loss. He was almost starting to wish he were with Itachi rather than this pervert. Almost.

"I imagine Naruto-kun was quite tight when you first had him. I hear he was a virgin? My dolphin was too. So cute."

Iruka was making stuttering noises. Kakashi, however, didn't seem to hear.

"Ah, but a very important matter we need to discuss to ensure the sexual satisfaction of Naruto-kun here. Sasuke-kun," and suddenly Kakashi was looking very serious, and Sasuke couldn't help but suddenly sit up seriously as well, "How big are you?"

Naruto choked on his water.

"I… beg your pardon?" Sasuke nearly stammered. This Mask and Eye-patch wearing Freak did not just ask him what he thought he asked him.

"You know. Your size. Down there. I am happy to say, mine is quite a good size. And when it's hard, let's just say… Well, but I don't want to embarrass you." And Kakashi smiled like he was very pleased with himself.

"Kakashi, I really don't think… I mean, the situation at the moment… and where we are…" Iruka stammered.

"Oh, no one else is here. Go ahead Sasuke-kun. How big?"

Sasuke was sure his mouth was hanging open stupidly. There was no way in hell he was telling this pervert how "big" he was. And he really could not believe they were even comparing penis sizes in a restaurant.

Kakashi seemed to get the message and sighed. "Oh, well. If it's that small, of course you don't need to tell us. But what a disappointment for Naruto-kun, though."

Sasuke nearly stood to give the pervert a nice punch to the face but Naruto stopped him before he could get up.

"Sasuke's not small," Naruto supplied.

"Naruto, you don't need to dignify him with an answer," Sasuke growled. He really wanted an excuse to punch the guy.

"But it isn't."

"It's cute of you to defend him Naruto-kun," Kakashi smiled. Sasuke's teeth were grinding. His penis size was none of this freak's buisness, and there was no way he was encouraging this discussion. He had no problems with his size, quite proud actually, but none of that concerned this Pervert. The only ones who needed to know about that were he and Naruto.

"But enough of that, I suppose, since you won't indulge the curiosity." Kakashi smirked at him and Sasuke nearly broke the chopsticks in his hand. "So Sasuke-kun, what do you find to be the best position, hmm? Iruka seems to enjoy being taken from behind, draped over things. The dining room table, the coffee table, the stove- not while on, of course…"

Naruto looked appalled while Iruka seemed to be trying his best to tune out the conversation. "Ugh, I'm never going to Iruka-sensei's house again," Naruto mumbled beside Sasuke.

"Oh, and have you tried having sex in a bathtub? Or an onsen? As soon as we returned to Japan we went to an onsen and, well, let's just say we had a _very_ nice bath."

Naruto was gagging on his food now.

"Kakashi, they don't need to hear about that," Iruka whispered into his lover's ear, his face bright red.

Kakashi nodded and continued his happy tirade. "That reminds me, I brought you a gift, Sasuke-kun."

"A gift?" Sasuke managed to put his chopsticks down and leaned back, weary of anything this perverted man would give him.

"Oh, god no," Naruto prayed from beside his lover, dropping his own chopsticks- not that he had really been able to eat anything- and putting his head in his hands, hoping Kakashi hadn't brought what he thought he had.

Hope squashed, Kakashi pulled out that familiar orange item and leaned across the table, pushing the book across the smooth surface to rest beside Sasuke's plate. Sasuke eyed it wearily, having noted his lover's reaction.

He was especially cautious after seeing that gleeful look on the pervert's face. Hesitantly, he picked up the volume and examined the cover. _Icha Icha Paradise_, it read. That didn't sound promising.

"I learned all of my best techniques from that book." Sasuke dropped the book like it was on fire to land heavily, and loudly, on the wooden table top, "And of course, the books following. I wait anxiously for the next installment from the illustrious Jiraiya-sensei." Kakashi looked far too pleased with himself, amazed at his own _generosity_.

"I recommend reading the second through sixth chapter especially carefully. There are some… _techniques_ I think Naruto-kun might especially enjoy."

Naruto looked like he was going to be sick.

And then Mask-Freak was still talking. That wasn't good. It was becoming clearer by the second as this man dominated the conversation. Really must make him stop. Sasuke was racking his brain at this point, desperately trying to get off of this dangerous topic. He was getting the feeling if this wasn't stopped, he really would never be having sex again.

He tried something, not thinking through the words, just hoping whatever came from his mouth would work. "The salmon sashimi here is really delicious. Perhaps we should order some." He reached over and rang the bell at the corner of the table. Yes, food. Food was a good, safe topic. And raw fish, couldn't get better than that.

"Oh, yes. I do love salmon sashimi. Have you tried eating it off of Naruto-kun? I do enjoy the taste of my dolphin on my food. Especially covered in his delicious white-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed just as the shoji door opened and a waitress entered. Sasuke's hand was still hovering over the bell, his body stiff.

"You wanted something?" she asked obliviously.

"Perhaps we should get dessert?" Kakashi suggested. "You have anything with chocolate on it?"

"Of course," the woman answered, bowing before she turned and left.

Naruto decided to take a chance, hoping maybe to keep off the topic of sex. "I like chocolate," he stated timidly.

Kakashi nodded, smiling behind his mask. Good, he hadn't actually said anything. That was definitely a good sign, so Naruto continued.

"I like those chocolate covered peanut things. Those are good. I wonder if they have those here."

Sasuke was starting to relax again. He finally managed to retract his hand and put it back in his lap. "You buy those at a convenience store, they won't have those here."

Naruto pouted, and Sasuke could feel his sanity returning as he smirked back at the cute look.

"You know," Kakashi began, picking up his glass and taking a drink, then placing it back on the table. "One thing I love about chocolate, it makes an ideal aphrodisiac."

Everyone stiffened.

"It stimulates all the right pleaure nerves. And it is especially useful when shared between you and your lover. You should try it sometime, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. And the act of smooothing if over your lover itself is... stimulating."

"I don't like sweets," was Sasuke's reply. He really just wanted this evening to end. He was getting that headache back.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto suddenly screeched at him. He had just about taken a sip from his wine when he peered over the glass at a glaring blond.

"What?" He was very confused. Kakashi was smirking at him, and Iruka looked happy about something. That man seemed to enjoy Sasuke's misery.

"You mean you wouldn't eat chocolate off of me? What's wrong with the way I taste?" Naruto was looking more and more upset.

"Wha- There's nothing wrong with how you taste," Sasuke frowned, putting his cup down. He really didn't like how this evening was going. "I'm just saying I don't like chocolate."

"You don't like chocolate, or you don't like me?"

"What the hell makes you think I don't like you? How many times have we had sex since we met? I wouldn't be so fucking addicted to you if you tasted bad. I just don't like chocolate. Cover you in strawberries instead and I won't be able to stop molesting you. Happy?"

Kakashi looked intrigued with the idea and Iruka was glaring again. But Naruto, the only one who really mattered at the table looked content with that answer.

"Strawberries, hmm? Iruka, maybe we should stop by the market on the way home, hmm?"

Iruka's face went red and he smacked Kakashi upside the head.

The shoji door opened again and the waitress returned with four small plates of chocolate smothered something-or-other. Sasuke really didn't care and just glared at the offending food placed in front of him. Naruto smiled gently at the look and pulled the plate away from him as the waitress shut the door behind her, placing the small dish in front of himself before digging in.

He watched Naruto scarf down the dark substance before glancing across the table, noticing the mask-freak not eating his dessert, but watching as Iruka ate his. If the mask weren't covering his mouth, Sasuke would have been sure the man was drooling. And probably having dirty thoughts. That much was obvious, after his experience this evening.

Finally the older man cleared his throat and adjusted his mask. "Well, I for one, think this was a very successful dinner. We should do this again, ne? It was a pleasure swapping suggestions with you, Sasuke-kun. But for now," and he glanced again at Iruka, who was now looking back at him, "I think it's time to get home."

There was that lecherous look again, and Sasuke held back a sigh. Damn lucky bastard. He was gonna be enjoying his lover tonight, and him, he was going to under forced celibacy for the next week. He rubbed at his head.

"I'll handle the bill, hmm?" Kakashi hummed as he stood and left the room.

As the shoji door slid closed behind him, Sasuke and Naruto let out a deep breath.

"I warned you, you jerk," Naruto muttered, finishing off the second dessert.

"I get it. You were right. I've learned my lesson," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, well, you were lucky you managed tonight. But next time, don't think you're going to have such an easy time of it," Iruka stated as he stood.

"Oh, come on, Iruka-sensei," Naruto sighed. "Can you lay off already? Like it or not, I have the better lover, so just-"

Iruka made a sound of disbelief. "You do not have the better lover."

"Yes, I do. And you know what, as much as I hate to admit it, I caught a glimpse of Kakashi's size that day, and let's just say, he should be glad Sasuke never mentioned his own size, or poor little tiny Kakashi would have been in tears."

Iruka was gaping and Sasuke was suddenly feeling pissed. Sure, it was nice to hear he was the superior size, but he didn't like the fact Naruto had seen another's size.

"That is… You shouldn't have been looking!"

"What else was there to look at? You two were going at it on the freakin' couch! I couldn't help but see! And now I have nightmares!"

Iruka took a deep breath and straightened his shirt. "Well, no matter, I, obviously have the better lover. He's more experienced after all, and more mature, obviously-"

"Tch, yeah right. My lover wasn't the one talking about sex all through dinner."

Iruka opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to get in a new point of argument. "Well…"

"Give up, Iruka-sensei," Naruto declared as he stood up and stretched, showing off his delicious figure to an appreciative pair of obsidian eyes. "Sasuke's hotter, smarter, and _much_ more mature than that pervert you picked up. I win."

"hmm, I'll let it go. For now. Well, I suppose we'll see you later. Take care, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and waved Iruka off as he left the room.

Sasuke stood and took a deep, drawn out breath. "Thank kami that's over. I swear, that man was… Impossible."

"Yeah, Kakashi's a pervert."

"No kidding." Sasuke glanced once more around the room before reaching over and taking Naruto's hand. "Now you just have to deal with my brother." A blond brow went up as he looked at his lover and squeezed his hand.

"Oh? Is that gonna be hard?"

Sasuke thought it over a bit as he led his blond lover to the shoji door. "Hmm. Let's just say, Kakashi and this dinner were good practice."

Naruto groaned in despair as they left the restaurant.


	20. Hyuuga's Party: Part One Hyuuga Neji

I know, I know, it has been forever and a day since I last updated. Forgive me, please. School hates me. It thinks nothing of forcing me to do homework, and reading, and lots and lots of research papers. But don't worry, I definitely plan on finishing this story, as well as Storms, and in less than a month I will be graduating from college, which means at last, at last, I should have more free time, since I won't have to deal with homework anymore.

So here it is, at long last, the next chapter. And I've started the next one (Party 2), so hopefully the wait won't be so long. Really. (I hope)

Warnings: little bit of angst, but not much, little bit of language, slight NejiNaru, very slight, very one-sided...

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything, not even my cat (cuz obviously she owns me)

And thanks to ashi-tan for the quick editing job ^_^ Happy Birthday!!!

* * *

Naruto was drained, physically and mentally. That dinner was… too much. He could only imagine how meeting Sasuke's brother was going to turn out. From all that Sasuke said, the guy sounded… scary. Seriously, seriously scary. But Sasuke had promised, sworn it actually, that he would try his best to postpone that encounter as much as possible.

So with that little detail taken care of and erased from his mind for the moment, the happy blond had only one thing on his mind: the party on Friday night. Sasuke had promised to go, he didn't have to go for the purposes of finding a guy to leave with (since he already knew who he would be leaving with), and this time, he would actually be able to enjoy it all.

Yup, definitely looking forward to it.

And so slowly the days went by, gradually, hour by hour, as he and Sakura and Kiba prepared and Tsunade got drunk in his office, laughing at strange moments and glaring at others. And work? What was that? To Naruto, no such thing existed.

And then he would arrive home, usually to the handsome dark haired man sitting in his apartment, drinking his tea. Sasuke would look up at his appearance, that seductive look in his eyes, and Naruto, still not fully recovered, would laugh it off in the face of a now pissed off Uchiha.

Really, the only reason Sasuke hadn't raped him yet was the promise of Friday night.

And gladly, finally, the promised night arrived.

* * *

"Damn it, Sakura-chan, you don't need to dress me tonight. I am fully grown and capable of coordinating my own outfits," Naruto pouted, irritated that when the door bell rang, it had been his pink-haired best friend rather than his dark-haired lover.

Sakura eyed him skeptically, noting with her deep green eyes those glaringly orange pants he was wearing.

"Absolutely not," was her reply, and a crack of her knuckles was all that was needed to shut his mouth before he could protest again. He settled for pouting instead.

Sakura hummed a little as she invaded his closet, pulling out shirts before throwing them in the trash (Naruto would have to remember to pull those back out later) before finally fishing out something that didn't make her eyes bleed so much. She was really starting to wonder how Sasuke, a guy who seemed to like anything in the range of black, could tolerate the fashion deprived blond idiot.

She glanced back at Naruto, where he stood with his head tilted to the sky, chewing on his bottom lip as his blue eyes scanned the ceiling, his cheeks tinted a light pink, (He must be thinking about the night ahead, she figured) and realized why the unemotional, handsome jerk put up with the blond. He was incredibly jumpable.

She held back a giggle at the thought and turned back to Naruto with the clothes she had chosen in her hand. He looked at her, the tint fading from his cheeks and frowned as he grabbed the clothes he didn't know he owned (after all, they didn't have any orange in them) from her hands. He nodded and headed into the bathroom, changing from the clothes he had originally chosen into what Sakura had forced on him.

He was just about to button the last button of his shirt when the doorbell rang. Quickly he tucked the shirt in and ruffled his hair, his face heating up again as he ran out of the bathroom and passed an almost stationary Sakura in his rush to the door.

"Bastard, you're late!" Naruto screeched as he pulled the door open.

It was Kiba.

Naruto gaped at his unexpected guest for a moment, before finally getting out an irritated, "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

Kiba shrugged and walked in, immediately making himself comfortable on Naruto's couch. "So, you ready yet? Or are you gonna take another hour putting your make-up on?"

"I don't wear make-up, asshole." Naruto glared, casting one last forlorn glance at the door before closing it.

"Whatever, make-up, girlie nail polish, sparkly… glitter… stuff. Let's get going, I'm hungry."

"Kiba," Sakura growled. "I don't know what you think you know about girls, but once we get past the age of 12 we don't usually wear glittery make-up."

Kiba shrugged again. "Hey, where's Whats-his-name, you know, the guy who owns Blondie's ass."

"Kiba," Naruto growled, his face heating up.

"Really, though, Naruto, where is he?" Sakura asked, deciding to ignore Kiba for the moment.

"I dunno," Naruto pouted, pulling his cell phone out. He scrolled for Sasuke's number and called it. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. "Bastard," Naruto muttered before redialing.

After the sixth redial, Sakura pulled the phone out of Naruto's hand.

"What the hell?"

"Sasuke-kun must be busy, let's get going, and you can try again later," she explained quickly before the blond could throw a tantrum.

He frowned but nodded and Kiba stood up with an almost feral look in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go," Sakura ordered, glancing at the time before they walked out of the door, Naruto locking it as it shut behind him. It was just after 5:30, and Naruto could only hope the Bastard would soon meet them at the party.

* * *

They arrived at the exclusive hotel in the Shibuya district a little after 6:00. There was no sign of the Bastard waiting for them.

The ballroom of the building was tastefully decorated, the large-sized room full of purples and whites, flowers and elegant carpets and penguin-suited waiters walking around with golden trays full of white wine. The room was crowded with guests, all dressed in tastefully expensive outfits, women sporting glittering jewelry and men wearing expensive silk suits.

Naruto was suddenly glad he had let Sakura dress him.

He couldn't remember if the Uchiha's party had been this high-class, but then, he was preoccupied with other details at the time. But this was… really something. So many glamorous people, and he suddenly felt really out of place.

"Well," Kiba began beside him, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "I'm gonna go mingle." That feral look was back but it faded as he pushed forward into the crowd of people.

"Hmm, I wonder where he's going," Sakura mused. Her green eyes were wandering the crowd, and suddenly she seemed to become more vigilant, looking like she was nervous about something.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore. "I wonder where Sasuke is," Naruto muttered, pulling out his cell to dial his lover's number again. He was too nervous. He just wanted Sasuke to be there with him.

But once again, there was no answer, and Naruto was really starting to think he'd never allow the Uchiha between his legs again.

He glanced to his side to see Sakura had wandered away, and decided if the Bastard wasn't gonna show, then he'd just have to pay him back by having a GREAT time without him. With that decided, he caught a glimpse of the food table and, determined now, wandered over, ready to partake in the rich snack food.

He glanced up and down the long table, taking in the fruits and chocolates and decorations which covered it. He licked his lips and eagerly rubbed his hands together before grabbing a porcelain plate with silver gilded decorations and began piling on the food.

With the plate full, he turned back to the crowds of mingling people, blue eyes scanning the area, before heading off into the flood of people, searching out a place he could sit. He spotted an empty table far off to the side and made for it, grabbing a wine-filled glass from a waiter's tray on the way before sitting down in one of the chairs facing all the glamorous people and began munching on the food he had collected.

He ate and watched, at last spotting Kiba along the far wall with some girl. He put the piece of fruit he had been about to shove in his mouth back on the plate and focused on the girl Kiba was flirting with. All he could see was her back, long dark hair, loose and straight, swaying down her spine, a flowing, low-backed pale purple dress hugging her slim, curved figure. He thought her hands must be clutched to her chest, from the position he could make out from looking at her back. But beyond that, he really couldn't tell all that much.

But so focused was he on trying to see this girl Kiba had been so flustered about, he hadn't noticed a man approach his table. Only the sound of the man clearing his throat altered the oblivious blond to his presence.

At the sound Naruto nearly jumped out of his chair and looked up, blinking confused blue eyes at the man.

He was a stranger, tall and pale, with long dark hair, pale, almost non-existent… pupils…

Suddenly Naruto nearly jumped again, realizing he had seen this man before, at that last party where he met Sasuke.

"O-Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. Um, is there something…" Naruto started, getting nervous all of a sudden.

"No. Nothing really," the man replied. His voice was smooth, rich. His facial expression didn't change, and he continued to stand there, hands clasped behind his back, pale pupils fixed onto the blond's face. Naruto fidgeted, feeling his face heating up.

"Um…" he murmured, shifting some more in his seat.

"I beg your pardon. Would you mind if I asked your name?" the man asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond couldn't believe how idiotic he was sounding.

The man nodded once and pulled a chair out. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no. It's fine." Naruto answered quickly.

The man sat, eyes still fixed on Naruto's face.

Naruto licked his lips. "Um, and you are…"

A small smile crossed the man's lips. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh," Naruto nodded, giving the man his brightest smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man nodded. "Yes, very."

Naruto was fidgeting again. He couldn't understand why the man wouldn't stop looking at him like that. He had been stared at a lot before, that was nothing new, but that had always been directed at his bottom, not his face.

Then the man spoke, pulling Naruto out of his uncomfortable musings. "I recognized you from the Uchiha's party. Forgive me, I had meant to introduce myself then but we were interrupted by… a friend of yours, I suppose."

"Ah, yeah. Kiba's not very… uh, conscientious about things like that."

The man nodded, suddenly turning, and finally removing those eyes from Naruto's face, allowing the blond to finally breathe a sigh of relief, and signaled to a waiter for a glass of wine. He took his glass and turned back to the blond, fixing those eyes on him again.

Naruto smiled hesitantly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" the man, Neji, inquired.

"Huh? N-no," Naruto lied quickly.

"It's fine. Many react that way. I am from a very prestigious family. Everyone knows who I am. I hear I can be very intimidating." He smirked slightly as he took a delicate sip of his wine.

"O-Oh?" Naruto asked, getting even more nervous. Was this guy supposed to be someone he should have heard of? Was he supposed to have some idea who this guy was? Should he even be allowed to talk to him? Come to think of it, the name Hyuuga did sound vaguely familiar…

"Hmm," the man mused, his eyes taking on a seductive look, one of a predator sizing up his prey, looking for the perfect moment to pounce.

Naruto took a tentative drink of his wine, his eyes floating back to the crowds, back to where Kiba was still flirting with the apparently shy girl.

"A-ah, I just remembered," Naruto spoke suddenly, putting his glass down a little too hard. "My friend, he wanted me to meet someone. Some girl he likes," Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his blond hair nervously.

"Is that so," Neji asked, taken aback. And here he thought he was just about to nail his prize.

Naruto nodded, mumbling incoherently, and stood.

Neji made a quick save for the sake of his pride. He wasn't letting this beauty get away from him a second time. Just the fact that the strange blond had come to his family's party had to be some sort of sign. Fate had decided they were meant to be together. "I hope you won't mind if I accompany you? You can't trust everyone you meet in a place like this," he stated, standing as well and motioning with his hand toward the crowd.

"Uh…" Naruto replied oh-so-eloquently. He kind of wanted to get away from this guy who wouldn't stop staring at him with those creepy eyes, but he didn't want to be rude, so all he did was nod and made his way into the crowd toward Kiba's direction. The dog man had saved Naruto from this weird guy before, maybe he could do it again.

As he walked further into the large ballroom, he could almost feel the man behind him, could feel the warmth of his body radiating toward him, they were so close. Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up, again angry at that Bastard for not showing up. For standing him up.

A little depressed at the thought, Naruto came up beside Kiba, tapping the man's shoulder to get his attention. He didn't see the extreme look of disapproval on the face of this Hyuuga Neji person.

Kiba turned to look at Naruto, his face lighting up a bit at being able to show off the beauty who had actually been quite happy to talk to him to his best friend.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto muttered.

"Hey, Fox Face, good timing." Kiba stood up properly from leaning against the wall and motioned toward the blushing girl. "This is Hinata. Hinata, this is my friend Naruto."

The red faced girl bowed politely and Naruto clumsily bowed back. And then nearly jumped out of his skin again at the voice of the man behind him, having forgotten the man was there.

"Hinata-sama, what is going on?" Neji demanded.

Kiba's brown eyes finally found the man who had accompanied his friend, and unlike Naruto, immediately recognized him. His jaw dropped.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered.

"Eh? You know each other?" Naruto asked, confused, and once more betraying his oblivious nature.

Neji looked at Naruto, then turned a glare to Kiba, who now stood white faced against the wall, looking about ready to run. "Yes. Hinata-sama is my cousin and future head of the Hyuuga family."

"Ehh? Really?" Naruto asked. "Did you know that, Kiba?"

"Uh, not exactly," Kiba muttered, scratching nervously at his head. He knew she was a Hyuuga of course, and thus knew she was rich. He even had an idea she was a part of the head family, but heiress? That one was new.

"Geez, Kiba," Naruto murmured, frowning. The girl was blushing bright red, her hands hiding half of her face as Neji look cold as a statue as he continued to glare at Kiba.

"To think someone so… unworthy, would try something with Hinata-sama. How arrogant of someone like you. Of course a relationship would not be permitted between you two, so I suggest you leave Hinata-sama's presence immediately. You wouldn't want me to call security, I'm sure."

Kiba was now a deeper shade of red than Hinata, who seemed to be going further and further into herself, more embarrassed by the second.

Naruto, for his part, was appalled for his friend. This Neji guy was almost as much of a jerk as the Bastard!

But before he could say anything, Kiba had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away further into the crowd. His face said everything Naruto needed to know.

The blond had never felt so bad for someone before.


	21. Hyuuga's Party: Part Two Sabakuno Gaara

Merry Christmas and Oh My God I'm updating!!

So here it is, the next chapter of SA. I know a lot of you have been (im)patiently waiting for this, so here it is. Hope it's good enough, it did take me six months to write, after all.

So the next chapter will likely be long, and as such, you all should probably expect anther six month wait (I'm sorry). But I promise, it will be worth the wait (I hope). Alright, well, here it is! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: don't own *cries*

Warnings: angst, male hormones and possessiveness, confused blonds

* * *

The two had just made it to the fancy table covered with food when Kiba finally had to stop and collapsed against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding as worried as he felt.

The brunet was quiet for a few moments longer before he made any kind of response. "Sorry, I just… I really liked her." Naruto didn't like the almost manic smile on his friend's face. "I guess it's to be expected. You all said it, she was way too far out of my league."

Kiba shut his eyes and let his head hit the wall behind him.

Naruto frowned and turned to look back into the crowd. He really did not like the way the night was turning out. First the Jerk stood him up, then that creepy Neji guy wouldn't stop staring at him, and finally the same creepy guy ruined any possibility of a relationship between his best friend and the girl he really liked. As much of a pervert as Kiba could be, when he fell for someone, he fell hard. And just like a dog, he was loyal until the end. Usually, for Kiba, the only way a relationship ended was him being dumped. For Kiba, the girl he was with was the only one who existed.

Naruto was certain no matter how well bred, no guy would be better for that Hinata girl than Kiba.

"Sorry, Kiba," Naruto finally muttered to his depressed friend. Kiba had so been looking forward to this party, and Naruto had to go and ruin it for him. "I didn't know the guy was related to the girl you liked. I led him to you, and I mentioned that you liked her."

Kiba looked up, his face showing his surprise, but his gaze softened. "Don't worry about it. I would've had to meet him anyway, if the relationship went anywhere. Which I'm sure it was not going to." Kiba stood and brushed off his pants. "So, where are we sitting? I think I'm gonna get something to eat and relax for a while. Cool down, you know?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, waiting as Kiba filled up a plate and grabbed a glass of wine, then led him to the table he had chosen earlier. They spotted Sakura on the way.

"Who's the guy with the bowl for a head?" Kiba inquired, frowning at the pair. They were standing by an indoor fountain Naruto hadn't noticed until now. It was small and dark, with a few lights shining through the sparkling water as it tumbled down over a modern looking sculpture. Between the two young men and their pink-haired friend had formerly been a crowd of people, but currently the view was clear.

And now that he could see them, Naruto noticed Sakura hadn't gone far before getting captured by that bowl-haired guy they had met at the last party. Briefly Naruto wondered who the guy was and how he managed to get invited to all the important parties…But the thought slipped past and he could no longer hold back a grin.

"So, who is he?" Kiba asked again, noting Naruto's changed expression.

"That guy seems to have a crush on Sakura-chan. We better not bother them."

Kiba nodded slowly in agreement, having noticed the almost desperate look Sakura had on her face as she attempted to get away from the enthusiastic man.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kiba sighed and sat down at the table, his chair facing the crowds. Naruto sat beside him, just watching the people mingling together.

"So, where's that guy of yours, anyways? Shouldn't he be here already?" Kiba asked, his mouth full of food.

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, I don't know where he is."

Again the blond pulled out his phone and dialed the number. And again, there was no answer. He slammed the phone on the table and stood, once more determined to make the bastard pay for standing him up. Tonight was supposed to be _the _night, the night when they'd steal away from the party and have hot sex upstairs. How could he not be here??

As was his way, not liking to stay depressed for too long, Naruto shoved the bitter feelings down and headed back toward the crowd, ignoring Kiba's surprised questions. He chanced one look back toward Kiba, his face showing his determination, and headed into the crowd.

He didn't know anyone. He hadn't really tried to meet people at the last party, since his only purpose for having been there was one he had wanted to avoid, and since he was so nervous. As he glanced at all the obviously rich people, he found many familiar faces from magazines and TV, but none of whom he would chance talking to; but pissed off as he was, he wasn't picky.

* * *

He was walking further into the crowd, glancing at each face that he passed; there were so many beautiful people… He was really starting to feel even more out of place, and his annoyance with Sasuke only grew.

Then a pair of aquamarine eyes caught his notice, focused as they were on his own face as he walked by, and he stopped suddenly. The man was a redhead, tall and slim, with those sharp, deep eyes surrounded by what looked like a lot of black eyeliner and pale skin. There was a definite lack of eyebrows on the guy, and his presence was intense and a tad bit on the scary side, but he was an utterly handsome man. And he seemed… strangely familiar…

Naruto found himself rooted to the spot he was standing, and before he knew it, the redhead was making his way closer. Naruto swallowed thickly. The man was only a little bit taller than Naruto, but shorter than Sasuke, and his eyes were almost completely lacking in emotion. _What could such a guy want with me? w_as a continuous strain in Naruto's mind as the man approached and stopped before him, eyes locked onto his own deep blue orbs.

Naruto could feel his jaw hanging open slightly as he stared back at the guy. His mind finally, slowly catching up with him, he realized he should probably say something, _anything_, otherwise the descending awkward situation would likely stretch on forever.

It never occurred to him how strange it was the guy had just gone up to him like that. Dense as he was, his mind hadn't yet told him how weird it was the guy approached him and yet hadn't said anything. He hadn't yet remembered he should rather be indignant at having to be the first to speak, when this weird eyebrow-less guy had walked up to _him_.

But, such was Uzumaki Naruto. And so…

"Uh…" He eloquently began, "Hi." _Great, real creative Naruto,_ he scolded himself.

The man didn't move, made no indication he had even heard Naruto speak.

And vaguely, in the back of his mind, he wondered how he kept getting into strange situations like this, stuck with men who didn't seem to like to talk…

"Uh, I'm Naruto," the blond began again, feeling his body get fidgety. He was feeling nervous, and with nervousness came what people told him was his most annoying trait. He started to talk. "So, this place is really something huh? I hear the people who threw this party are really loaded and stuff. And they really must be, I mean this place is really… I mean, only the really rich could afford to have a party in a place like this. I mean, did you see that fountain? And the food! Plus, all these people are really amazing looking. Have you ever seen so many beautiful people all gathered in one room before? Ah, but then, the party a few weeks ago was… Ah! That's where I knew you from!" Naruto realized suddenly, interrupting his own rambling.

The man's eyes widened a bit at the fact this rambling blond had in fact remembered him. But they returned to normal again as he watched the blond's cheeks turn red from embarrassment at having exclaimed so suddenly. Naruto scratched nervously at his cheek, still unsure what to do or say.

"Uh, so… What's your name?" Naruto asked, trying to get past the weirdness.

The man still didn't speak.

"Uh, right. Well, um..." Naruto fidgeted, looking around the glamorous room at all of the glamorous people. He didn't know what to do with himself as he continued to stand there, squirming like a child, as this guy continued to stare at him. He started nervously chewing on his lower lip, trying to figure out what to say next.

"My name is Gaara," the strange man finally said, his voice deep and resonating. Those intense eyes were focused on the blond's lower lip, but Naruto didn't notice. Rather, he looked back at the man, Gaara, in surprise, and smiled.

And once again the strange man- Gaara, looked taken aback. Suddenly Naruto felt his arm being grabbed roughly and was unceremoniously slammed against the man's firm chest. He blinked at the black suit against his nose and peered up, blue eyes wide in surprise as the man looked down at him with aquamarine eyes.

"A-ano… wha-" Naruto began, his cheeks heating up. Things were turning out… very strangely indeed.

But the man continued to stare down at him, aquamarine eyes never wavering, never blinking, never leaving his own wide blue orbs.

And then, before Naruto began to realize it, those eyes became bigger- _closer _- and he had the sinking feeling something was about to happen that probably shouldn't.

And at the moment, he was rather mixed between worry and surprise. He knew he shouldn't let this happen, knew it definitely wasn't a good thing, couldn't end well. And he was shocked that it was happening at all. That anyone other than that stone-cold Bastard would…

But then, where was that Asshole anyways? Why shouldn't he let this happen, if only to get back at that Jerk who wasn't even taking his calls? Yeah, why the hell not??

And so Naruto gave in, even if against that better judgment buried deep in his body (maybe, possibly somewhere in the vicinity of his heart that ached slightly that the Bastard wasn't here, wasn't taking his calls)that kept screaming _no, don't, no!_ He closed his slightly dulled blue eyes slowly and let go. If it was gonna happen, why not?

And it was almost there, he could feel that ghost of a breath against his lips, could almost feel…

But then he was jerked back by a sudden, firm fingered grip on his wrist, and he stumbled, only to be steadied by the red-head in front of him reaching forward and grabbing hold of his other wrist.

Regaining his bearings, he looked from one wrist to the other, finding he was held by the red-head, Gaara, and by Neji. The two men were glaring at each other.

"Ano…" Naruto began, as he glanced with confused blue eyes from one man to the other. Neither seemed to move, both content to glare the other down with poisoned death stares. And Naruto, in the middle, one arm still gripped by the Hyuuga and the other by the red-head, had no choice but to stay where he was. Both men were holding him so tightly, he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

"E-Excuse me…" Naruto began again, trying to tug his hands away from the possessive grips. Feeling the tug, both men looked at Naruto, who, feeling those intense stares now on him, began to color in agitation. "If you could, you know, let me go now…" Naruto tried, giving hesitant looks at both, not sure if he was really safe at the moment. He really didn't like those gleams in each man's eyes.

"Yes, Sabakuno, let Naruto-kun go now. It seems you're hurting him," Hyuuga intoned arrogantly, not releasing his own grip on the squirming blond.

"Then perhaps you should let go," the red-head replied in a low, deep voice, "as you seem to be causing more pain than I am."

Hyuuga huffed. "Everyone knows how much you enjoy giving others pain. Don't presume to be innocent in this matter."

Aquamarine eyes lowered in irritation, "At least when I cause others pain, they want it."

"And you assume Naruto-kun wants it?"

"A-ano…"

"He obviously doesn't want your attention, Hyuuga." Gaara nearly spat the name, like it was the most repulsive word in the world.

"H-Hey now-"

"It is your attention he doesn't want. No one in their right mind would want you to touch them, Sabakuno." Hyuuga too, spoke the other's name like it was filth.

"Is anyone listening to me?!" Naruto tried again. But the two were too far gone as they glared, each daring the other to try to take what was _his_.

_Geez, what? Am I invisible?_ Naruto thought, still trying to tug his hands away from the firm grips.

Suddenly both pairs of eyes were on him again, and he looked up once more, noticing they were both looking rather… _territorial_.

_What the hell?_ Things weren't going well, Naruto was certain of that much, at least.

And he was proven just how right he was when Sabakuno suddenly tugged especially hard on his arm, and Naruto fell toward him. He saw those aquamarine eyes drilling into him as he moved in slow motion toward the man, saw as his lips grew closer, his own eyes going wide.

_This again?_ he thought in exasperation.

But then, it wasn't like anyone was listening to him. No one had asked him what he wanted. Of course, if he had been asked, he doubted he'd really even know what to say anyways. He groaned inwardly. Still, this really wasn't good.

And then his lips met the possessive ones of Sabakuno Gaara, and his mind was wiped blank.

* * *

If Naruto was smarter, stronger, faster, maybe just angrier (at who, right now he wasn't quite sure), he probably could have stopped it from happening. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind retribution was going to be had. He knew, all along, the plan had been to find some possessive prick who would keep the harassment to a minimum, if not obliterate it completely.

And so far, it seemed to have been working. Uchiha Sasuke was sexy, and possessive, and powerful. Naruto hadn't been harassed by the jerks at work since… well… _that _incident. So it was only right to assume his reputation, as was the intended result, would keep others, even outside of work, from trying to claim him as well, even if he wasn't there.

But somehow, it seemed now he had been caught up in something much more… hazardous.

Because here he was, in the middle of some ritzy, upper class society party, with some likely rich, good-looking guy's tongue ravaging his mouth. Of course, they (meaning the guy whose tongue was currently mapping his mouth, stealing his breath, and the other guy whose hand had tightened on his wrist considerably) wouldn't be affected if they didn't even know he was claimed, since the Bastard was not here.

Still, he knew, somewhere in the back of his muddled mind, that this wasn't going to end well. Even if Sasuke wasn't here, even if he didn't see it, he would somehow find out. Even if he'd been abandoned, somehow, he didn't think Sasuke would appreciate him being ravaged by some other guy in his absence.

Even if Sasuke didn't want him anymore, his pride wouldn't allow this. He would make them pay. Because even if he no longer had need for this blond, he was still _his _blond. Naruto could feel it, that was the Uchiha's personality. But then again, wasn't that exactly what they had been looking for in the first place?

But, once again, it nagged at him.

Should it really matter if he let his mouth get tongue raped by some other rich, good-looking guy? Because, seriously, Uchiha wasn't here to protect him. It was Sasuke's fault that this was happening; the rich bastard couldn't blame anyone else, because, he wasn't here. Wasn't answering his phone. Wasn't trying to contact him. Wasn't _here_.

So why not? Why not move on? If Sasuke couldn't protect him, why not find someone else who would? Someone who wouldn't leave him hanging so much, someone he could really, truly depend on?

Even if Sasuke had a fit, did it really matter? He had abandoned him. So, why not move on, and find someone better?

But still, for some reason, Naruto's heart didn't buy into his own logic.

* * *

He stumbled back, saliva dripping down his chin. He licked his swollen lips, unsure what the hell had just happened. But he didn't get long to think about it.

While Sabakuno Gaara looked smug, excessively pleased with himself and the reaction he had elicited in the beautiful blond, Hyuuga Neji looked angry, his dark eyebrows scrunched up in irritation, his pale eyes flashing dangerously. And before Naruto was able to get his bearings back, before he had regained his breath and his mind had managed to find its way back into the present, he found himself being pulled in the opposite direction, and his lips claimed once more.

This time, however, it was the Hyuuga whose lips descended on his, tilting his head back as he leaned over him and claimed his still swollen, deliciously pink lips.

Really, Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.

This time, this tongue ravaging his mouth, biting at his lips, tilting his head back with one hand further into the Hyuuga, the other still firm over his wrist, once more stealing his breath away. Naruto had to admit, rich guys sure knew how to kiss.

But still…

And then…

A warm, strong arm wrapped around his waist and quickly pulled him flat against a strong, hard body, away from the hungry lips of Hyuuga Neji. Naruto blinked, and glanced at the newest contender.

Sasuke had finally made it to the party.


	22. Hyuuga's Party: Part Three Uchiha Sasuke

So here it, the next chapter! And, uh, even though I said it would probably be six months till I updated again, I had actually intended that as a joke, not the acutally length of time... Sorry. But I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter. But be appreciative- I wrote the majority of this chapter at work, such was my rush to get it to you as quick as possible. And I'll try to do the same for the next chapter. Still thoug, don't hold your breath (I'm sorry!).

Well, the main things I wanted to happen in this chapter worked out, more or less, so I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is likely to be short, btw (but that means a shorter wait!-maybe).

Disclamer: kaze doesn't own anything *cries*

Warnings: there be's arguments and smut

beta'd by ashi-tan.

* * *

This was not what he had been expected upon his arrival at the damn Hyuuga party. He hadn't expected the blond to be waiting for him at the entrance, anxious blue eyes watching every new entrant, biting his lips as he played with his fingers, fidgeting. He wasn't entirely sure he had expected to see the blond sitting alone at a table, not just because he knew Naruto's friends would be there to keep him company. But this…. _This_ he had not anticipated.

And silently, he cursed his brother to hell.

Who the hell gave the Hyuuga Bastard and the Sabakuno Bastard permission to touch _his_ blonddobe? Who had said Naruto was open for the taking? Definitely not him.

Because he certainly hadn't thought he'd walk into the damn party he was only even going to because of Naruto, to find the blond in the middle of a group of people, only some of which were staring astonishedly at the scene, lips pressed intimately with the red-headed Sabakuno brat, only then to be pulled away and shoved against the Hyuuga reject's lips.

The sight of Naruto with anyone but him had gotten him nearly running, and with no thought in his mind but to get the blond _away_, he had quickly reached out for the blond as soon as he could, pulling him against his chest, instinctively needing to feel the blond's warmth against his body.

And then he turned his glare against the two men who had d_ared_ to touch what was _his_. Uchiha property was not to be shared. _Ever_.

It was a _law_.

And then he heard that voice, that beautiful, perfect voice which sounded best when filled with ecstasy in bed…

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, his brain finally rejoining the rest of him.

Naruto was peering up at the Uchiha from his strange position, his back pressed against that familiar hard chest, blue eyes blinking at him in confusion. "Sa-"

And Sasuke decided it was his turn. He leaned down and gently captured those lips with his own, his hands gripping onto Naruto's shoulders tighter as he pulled the blond as close to himself as possible, his tongue gliding in between Naruto's lips and into his hot mouth. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke was certain the two bastards had heard.

When he pulled away Naruto looked dazed, and as Sasuke took a moment to glance in the direction of Hyuuga and Sabakuno, was satisfied to see the rage filling their faces.

He smirked, licking his lips luxuriously as they watched.

"You-" Hyuuga began, his fists clenched tightly. Murder was rampaging in Gaara's eyes as he looked on.

"What do you think you're-"

But before Hyuuga could finish, Sasuke spoke. "I see you both have met my lover."

The color drained from Hyuuuga's face and Sabakuno looked confused, the fire quickly extinguished from his eyes.

"Your what?" Gaara asked quietly.

Sasuke's smirk intensified, and he was indeed very pleased with himself. "Uzumaki Naruto is my lover. And you two," here he glared," what the hell do you think you were doing with him."

Hyuuga and Sabakuno both glared at Sasuke, before letting their eyes drift back to the blond beside him.

Naruto seemed to finally be coming back into himself, the heat which had stolen onto his face fading. He turned and looked up at Sasuke, blue eyes wide, and Sasuke's smirk was successfully stifled when he saw that flash of anger in those beautiful eyes.

He stood up and tried to look nonchalant, clearing his throat and speaking before Naruto could, sensing danger when Naruto opened his mouth. "And now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking things from here." He reached out a hand and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm, ready to pull him away from the lustful bastards.

"Hold on, just one minute, Uchiha," Hyuuga spoke harshly.

Sasuke paused and turned to face the two men again, and just managed to hold back a growled "What." Instead he clenched his jaw, annoyed, and said, "Is there something you need, Hyuuga?" Sasuke could see both Hyuuga's and Sabakuno's eyes look at Naruto at that, and had to hold back another growl.

His eyes turned to slits as he placed himself between Naruto and the two men, both of which were moving closer, trying to maneuver themselves in such a way they could pull the blond to their side. Sasuke ground his teeth.

"I don't buy it, Uchiha," Hyuuga spoke authoritatively. "If Naruto-kun is your lover," and Sasuke flinched at Hyuuga's familiarity with _his _blond, "you certainly have not put a good enough claim on him. If he were my lover, I, for one, would never allow him to attend an event such as this alone."

Sabakuno inclined his head, as though agreeing, but his aquamarine eyes never left the blond's face, which was red, blue eyes wide as he watched.

"Circumstances," was all Sasuke said as a reply.

Hyuuga huffed. "I think you wish Naruto-kun were yours, Uchiha. That is what my eyes tell me. After all, he certainly didn't put up any fight just now. If he were really your lover, he wouldn't have allowed himself to be touch by anyone but you, don't you think?"

Hyuuga was winning, he could tell, and his eyes drifted toward the blond, who was watching as Sasuke fumed.

"You're slipping, Uchiha. One would have thought you'd never allow for something such as this. But perhaps, you're just in a _one-sided_ affair." Hyuuga's eyes again went to Naruto and he smiled slyly. "Finally, someone who can resist an Uchiha."

"Hyuuga," Sasuke growled. "You don't know anything. And this isn't one-sided. Naruto and I have been seeing each other for a while. So you can just fuck off."

Hyuuga looked pleased that he was so effectively irritating Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto is _mine, _Hyuuga. Today was a special circumstance, but if I _ever_ see you anywhere near him again, I swear you _will_ regret it."

"So you say." Hyuuga glanced once more at Naruto. "But we'll see."

"Are you challenging me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke hissed.

The other man stood up taller, his eyes flashing. "I am. I don't think you are deserving of such a beauty."

"I, too, don't think you should be allowed to keep him all to yourself, Uchiha. Nor is Hyuuga worthy," Sabakuno finally spoke. He still stood impassively beside Neji, but his eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the blond, an intensity in those eyes.

Naruto flinched away, and unconsciously he grabbed onto Sasuke's coat, his fist clenching around the fabric as he edged closer.

All three men noticed the action, and Sasuke smirked as Hyuuga frowned and Sabakuno looked murderous.

"Naruto-kun, surely you wouldn't rather be bothered by an Uchiha. They are self-centered, arrogant, unfeeling men. He can not treat you as well as you deserve," Hyuuga spoke.

Naruto tried to open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "I-"

Sasuke was pissed at the two men who had been assaulting his blond, but as Naruto stood there not saying anything, not defending their relationship, after he had not done anything to stop the two men from stealing kisses from him, he was getting more and more infuriated with Naruto himself.

"Damnit," he scowled, and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just stay the hell away from him," he growled at the two other men, and in a rushed movement, he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away, storming off out of the party, out of the crowds and into the dim hallway.

"You're going to lose, Uchiha, this time," Hyuuga called from behind as Sasuke dragged Naruto through the crowd.

He was pissed, and it was really taking all of the strength and control he possessed to keep it in check. He didn't want to lash out at the blond, but he was struggling to contain his anger at the whole situation. He always seemed to find, however, that when it came to the blond, it was always a struggle to keep his cool. Impossible, actually.

He ground his teeth and pulled the blond further, his grip probably harder than it should be. But really, the idiot shouldn't have allowed those two anywhere in the same vicinity of him. The more he thought about it, the more furious he became, the more he wanted to rip those two bastards apart and the more he wanted to ravish the idiot blond, _prove _that he was _his_.

Suddenly he felt a pull from behind and he realized Naruto was yanking him back, trying to get him to stop. He did, too abruptly it seemed, as Naruto then ran into him from behind.

"Ow," he muttered as Sasuke released his arm and he rubbed at it. Sasuke watched the blond for a moment, then was given a glare that made him pause in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard!"

Sasuke was taken aback. In his experience, he had always been given the impression people liked for their partners to get jealous over them. And besides, hadn't that been the very reason Naruto had decided to pursue him, because he was an overbearingly overprotective, possessive guy? So, why the hell was the idiot blond mad at him for being the way he wanted him to be?

"What?" he finally managed, scowling at the blond for making him so confused.

"You heard me, you bastard. What the hell is your problem? I mean, gah!" Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What the hell are you talking about moron? Are you trying to tell me," and his voice got deeper and more menacing, "you would have rather stayed with those two..." He left it hanging, he couldn't think up a good enough word to describe them.

"No, you jerk. That's not... I mean..." Naruto sighed, then seemed to pick up steam and started again. "Maybe that would have been better. Maybe you should have left me with them. At least they were paying attention to me," and he involuntarily went red as he recalled just the kind of attention they had been lavishing on him, "And they, at least, had the decency to ACTUALLY BE HERE."

" The hell. I am here, you moron. Am I not standing right in front of you right now? Are you blind as well as stupid?"

"Bastard! I don't know why I'm bothering to indulge you, you jerk. You promise all this crap and then you flake out. I mean, it's your fault those perverts assaulted me. If you had actually shown up like you said you would-"

"Once more, are you blind? Do you not see me standing here, at this ridiculous party, right now? I only made any effort because you wanted me here," Sasuke growled.

"But you're late! You made me wait for you and I thought you were ditching me and I was afraid you weren't gonna show at all, that maybe..." and his sudden rushed speech slowed down and he turned away, not wanting to show how desperately he had thought these things, "maybe... you didn't want me anymore."

Sasuke's anger subsided and wide dark eyes stared at the blond. "What?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not that hard to believe, really. I mean, you promised you'd come, but then you didn't show up. I waited and waited, and I was bored and lonely and I couldn't enjoy myself at all. I was... really looking forward to this. And you knew that, but still. You weren't here."

The blond looked back the way they had come and sighed. "So what do you expect, you jerk. What was I supposed to do? I thought you weren't gonna come, and I didn't want this to be a complete waste, so I thought I'd at least not sit the entire time. And in my defense, those two perverts came after me."

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again and frowned.

"But at least they were here." And Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Well it wasn't my fault I was late. That damn brother of mine... Shit, I swear I'm going to kill him," Sasuke growled. Naruto looked surprised, his blue eyes going wide.

"Your brother?" he asked cautiously.

Sasuke ground his teeth and leaned against the wall, trying to contain his once more steadily growing wrath.

All day he had been anticipating this stupid party, not because he cared about the party itself, especially not because he was anxious to see that damned Hyuuga, but because of his blond. Of course he knew just how excited Naruto was, how he had been looking forward to today, to tonight. He had every reason to want to fulfill his beautiful blond's expectations.

But then there was his brother.

It really seemed, increasingly so, Itachi had every intention of making his life a living hell. Every possible opportunity was spent making things difficult for him, keeping him from fully enjoying his beautiful, immensely enticing lover.

Today, then, of course, would be no exception. Itachi, to the end of making things as difficult as possible for his younger brother, seemed to know all in regards to anything that might result in Sasuke's happiness. While he might not be fully aware of the planned end result of the party, he had knowledge enough of the matter that he knew Sasuke was going. The fact that he knew of Sasuke's loathing of all things _social _spiked his curiosity, and thus it was only natural he discovered his little brother's lover was the reason Sasuke was going.

And so, regardless of the fact today was Saturday, Itachi had called a "Super Important Emergency Meeting" at the family's company, where he had then spent five hours imploring the group of CEOs of the vast significance of keeping peanut butter on door handles.

After the initial confusion, seeing as how the President spoke of the matter so... _seriously_, the others had no option but to take it seriously as well. He did make it sound, somehow, like a not ridiculous idea, but Sasuke, himself, mostly just tuned out his brother the entire time, instead imagining the lovely night he had ahead of him. He didn't care what his idiot brother did, just so long as he was left out of it.

Eventually, however, he realized time was getting away from him, and that the party was about to begin and he wasn't ready. Then it had already started, then he was a half-hour late, an hour late, an hour and a half late, and he swore he was going to grind his teeth to dust.

But Itachi wouldn't shut up, and the others had stopped interrupting. Now that egotistic sadist was free to go on and on about his ridiculous, last-minute cause and all of the "many uses such a policy in the company could address". At that point, Sasuke would have gladly just ditched, slip out to "go to the bathroom" and just not go back. No one would notice. No one would care.

Unfortunately, Itachi would punctuate certain arguments with an "Isn't that right, Little Brother?" or "Don't you agree, Sasuke?" or, most dreaded, "As my little brother will help me explain..." At which point Sasuke would have to _participate_ and _agree_ and _be there._ He did try to sneak out, several times in fact, but it seemed Itachi was watching him, as every time he made a move like he was going to get up, Itachi would call on him with one of his little expressions.

And it seemed Itachi had every intention of drawing out this stupidity for as long as possible.

And so, by the time Sasuke had been able to make his escape, it was already late, and he still had to stop by his apartment and make himself presentable in public. In a hurry or not, he was still an Uchiha, and he still had an image to maintain.

And he had rushed to get to this stupid party only to find that damn Hyuuga and Sabakuno touching _his_ property. Damn Itachi.

He looked again at Naruto, who was still watching him curiously, and he ventured an explanation. "I got stuck in a last minute meeting my brother called, and I couldn't get out."

Naruto glared. "And you couldn't _call_?"

Sasuke twitched involuntarily. "It's not proper to use a cell phone during a meeting. And besides, my brother abhors being interrupted. He insists at the beginning of meetings that all cell phones are turned off. And believe me, no one wants to be the one whose phone rings while my brother is giving one of his long-winded, self-important speeches."

Naruto frowned.

"And he didn't allow for any breaks. He made it difficult for anyone to even go to the bathroom- bastard." Sasuke scowled.

"Oh," Naruto said, biting his lip.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Look. I-" He paused, trying to think what to say. He hated to say it. It was a very un-Uchiha like thing to say, and he hated to represent himself as un-Uchiha-like. But he looked again at the blond, _his _blond, the same blond who could have nearly been taken away from him. "I'm sorry," he said at last.

Naruto blinked big, blue eyes up at him.

"I know you were looking forward to this, and I'm sorry I got held up. But I'm here now, and the night isn't over," and he couldn't believe how cliché he was sounding, "We can still fix it."

Naruto bit his lip and looked like he was thinking about it. Sasuke wanted to hit something (preferably Itachi), but he waited as patiently as he could for the blond to make up his mind. His whole body felt tense as he waited, holding himself back as Naruto chewed thoughtfully on his lip. Damn he wanted to kiss the blond idiot. And it really pissed him off that those two bastards had gotten a taste.

He swore he was going to destroy them one day for it.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking seriously about the day's events. He had been feeling horrible earlier, just because of this man who now stood before him, looking irritated. He's the one who should be irritated, who had a right to be irritated, since that asshole hadn't gotten here when he should have, hadn't been here to spend the evening with him. He wouldn't then have gone off into the crowd, wouldn't have met either of those two men, wouldn't have let them kiss him. It was Sasuke's fault.

So why shouldn't he go back in there, say "fuck you" to the Uchiha bastard and go back in and have fun. Meeting those two other guys had made it clear he could easily find another rich, possessive jerk to date, another guy who would be just as effective in keeping perverts away from him. Someone _better_ than Sasuke.

Sure, Sasuke seemed even to be able to fulfill that duty now, getting him away from those two, but it would have worked even better if he'd been there on time. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely his fault, that brother of his maybe had some part to play. But still! Naruto didn't buy that there was _nothing_ the gorgeous, dark haired man could do to tell him he was going to be late. Instead, the jerk just let him be lonely, thinking the bastard wasn't gonna show, thinking he was being dumped, rejected.

Naruto frowned. No, he shouldn't forgive him. While it did seem to be quite an effort for him to actually apologize, he shouldn't let Uchiha get away with it. He couldn't be faultless. No matter that Naruto might, possibly, kinda sorta actually have feelings for the bastard, he shouldn't give in. There wasn't a strong enough reason to. He could find someone else, someone better.

Naruto avoided letting his mind think_ there is no one better_.

Sasuke continued to wait for Naruto to say something.

Naruto frowned at himself. He had to push that thought away. There were so many things about Sasuke that irritated him. But then, those same things were why he had chosen Sasuke in the first place. The things he had been _looking _for. And while they annoyed him, he also actually kinda liked them a little. Not that he would ever admit that- to _anyone._

Naruto sighed. He really was pathetic. He was just being stubborn, that he was sure about. He looked up at Sasuke, whose dark eyes were turned to him, waiting. Sasuke was trying his best to be patient, but Naruto could see the tension in his arms. Naruto sighed again and shut his eyes.

He was going to give in. He knew it the moment Sasuke had arrived. Sasuke would always win. He bit his lip again and turned to the dark-haired man.

"I guess..." he began slowly, "I can forgive you this time. Even though you're a jerk."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned away, avoiding that gaze, knowing he should have been more firm, but it was so hard. He liked Sasuke a lot more than he would have imagined. He had never liked someone so much, in fact. Growing up, all the crushes he had, no one had stirred emotions up like Sasuke did.

It embarrassed him to admit it, but he was probably in love with the jerk.

Naruto bit his lip and felt his face growing warmer at the admission in his mind. Then he felt Sasuke's arms around his waist, pulling him close, and his heart sped up, his stomach fluttering madly. His whole body warmed up, and he rested his head on Sasuke's chest, his head tucked under the other man's chin, and he listened to Sasuke's heart-beat.

He swallowed thickly as Sasuke's hand moved lower, coming up under the hem of his shirt, and Sasuke leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Well, the night isn't over yet. We can still enjoy it as planned, like the night we met."

Naruto shuddered and let his eyes close. He nodded and he could almost feel Sasuke's smirk.

"Then let's go," Sasuke whispered to him again.

They pulled apart and Sasuke took his hand, much more gently than he had before when he had forcibly drug the blond away from the two other males, and led him away from the Hyuuga's party, past the posh lobby, up the stairs and down a hallway, finally pausing at one of the doors to unlock it (and Naruto had to winder at him already having gotten a room) and pulling him through into an elegantly decorated room.

Naruto swallowed and let himself be moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge as Sasuke leaned over him, bending to kiss his lips gently. Naruto reacted to the gentle touch, letting Sasuke control the movements, followed as he went and allowed him anything he wanted. He reached over and put his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling his body closer to his own.

He fell backwards onto the soft mattress, his body pinned by Sasuke's, their kisses growing more intense, more needy. Naruto's heart was racing, his whole body throbbing with need. He could feel Sasuke's erection through his pants, pressing between his legs. He was suddenly anxious to get his clothes off, to feel Sasuke inside of him again, needed to be reminded that Sasuke was really here, that he wasn't abandoned by him.

Sasuke seemed to have had a similar idea as he reached over and began stripping Naruto of the clothes he wore, working to get at the soft tanned skin underneath the restraining cloth. Never did his lips leave Naruto's skin, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest, sucking on his nipple, all while removing the offending articles of clothing in his way.

Naruto let his eyes drift closed, feeling only the sensations of Sasuke's hands on his heated skin, of Sasuke's lips moving over his body, lower and lower, until he was completely nude and Sasuke was between his legs. Naruto stifled a moan, his face red. He hated how Sasuke made him so wanton so easily, but at the same time he loved it, couldn't get enough of the delicious sensations.

Long, thin fingers probed at Naruto's entrance then, quickly casting away any thought that still remained, and a moan couldn't be held back. Naruto bit his lip harshly as a second finger entered him, and he spread his legs further apart. He swallowed thickly as those fingers moved inside of him, his heart rate increasing exponentially.

He was so hot, so needy, and then those evil fingers were removed, and Naruto glared at the smirking dark haired man on top of him. Sasuke kissed him to temper his anger, kissed him passionately, harshly, demandingly. Naruto's mouth opened and Sasuke's wet tongue plunged in, and was quickly followed by the sensation of being filled by Sasuke's erection between his legs. Naruto gasped and clung tighter to Sasuke. He hadn't even been aware Sasuke had taken his own clothes off.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was Sasuke was here, inside of him, their bodies moving as one, together, in that pleasurable dance which they had perfected. Naruto's voice couldn't be contained, and he moaned and cried out at all of the right moments, Sasuke's brows creasing as he struggled to hold his lust in check at those seductive sounds.

But finally it was too much and Naruto could feel his insides tighten and burst, and then was quickly filled by Sasuke's own release.

They lay there, in that random bedroom, panting as Naruto continued to clutch as Sasuke, holding him close on top of him.

Naruto let his eyes close again and sighed. "You're such a jerk. I can't believe I'm in love with you."

Sasuke stiffened and Naruto looked up at him, suddenly realizing he had just admitted it out loud. His face went red and, as was his way when he was nervous, he started babbling. "T-that is, I mean, you're a complete jerk and you're a bastard, but it kinda sorta seems like, sometimes, maybe, you aren't such a jerk and a bastard. And then you go a do something that some people might consider to be _nice_. But then, don't think that that means-"

And Sasuke shut him up the best way he knew how, and kissed the blond roughly. Naruto held onto him tighter, and then he realized the bastard was smirking.

He pulled away from the kiss and glared at the cocky look on the other man's face. "You're very pleased with yourself right now, aren't you?"

Sasuke _hmphed_ and kissed the blond again. "Very," he whispered.

"I really need to stop encouraging you," Naruto sighed.

"You could try."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke took that as an invitation. Naruto swatted him away and pouted. "Let's just go home already."

Sasuke smirked one more time and nodded.

All in all, the day hadn't turned out _that _bad.


	23. Regrets

OMG it has been forever (what a surprise, huh?). But here I am, at last. I make no promises about the next chapter. To be honest, I've had this chapter ready since, like, June, and just never posted it. I've started the next chapter, but I have also recently gone back to school, so... even though I am currently unemployed, we shall see how things go.

By the way, next chapter should be fun! (hehehe)

Warnings: angst, probably shorter than you all would like, unbeta'd

Disclaimer: me no own

* * *

Blue eyes focused on the ceiling in the elegant room. Sasuke was currently in the bath, where Naruto could vaguely, distantly hear the sounds of the shower running. He didn't move, didn't want to move, he just wanted to lie there, staring at the ceiling. In a little while he would get up, get ready to head home.

It was morning, the sunlight filtering through the thick curtains at the far window to his left. They had said they were going to leave but as per usual with them, and after so long of no sex, one thing had led to another, as so here they were, still in the room they had disappeared to the previous night.

To be honest, he felt a little guilty about stealing away from the party, not telling anyone where he was going, that Sasuke had finally arrived. And he felt especially bad about leaving Kiba. He had been so crushed, he felt he should have stayed and comforted him more.

He sighed and squirmed slightly in the soft sheets.

Then there was Sakura stuck with the bowl-haired guy. Not that he felt too bad about that, though.

But those two, "Hyuuga" and "Sabakuno", they concerned him a little. He had frozen up, so lost and confused in his feelings about Sasuke, about everything. He shut his eyes and rested his wrist over the crook between nose and forehead and pursed his lips.

Things weren't going well. He had decided, in the end, that everything was okay, that he loved Sasuke and he had tried to squash the feelings of loneliness down. He felt so weak, being so dependent on Sasuke to keep his spirits up, to keep from feeling like a child waiting for someone to notice him. But then, as a kid, that's how Naruto had been. Always watching, waiting, hoping someone would notice him and ask him to join in their games.

It had seemed like forever, before he had been able to become friends with Kiba and Sakura. And now, to him, they were vitally important to him. And Sasuke, too, was becoming someone vitally important to him.

It was scary. He had decided that he loved Sasuke, but his emotions were in such a tumult then, he felt he needed to stop and really think about it. Yes, Sasuke meant a lot to him, so much that when Sasuke was late, when he had thought, maybe, he wouldn't come, he had been stupid enough to let himself get caught up by those two guys, "Hyuuga" and "Sabakuno". In his right mind, he never would have allowed that.

He frowned to himself. What had he been thinking? When that damn Hyuuga kissed him, he should have shoved him away. Or had the Sabakuno guy kissed him first? He couldn't even remember. All he knew was he shouldn't have let it happen. He had seen how angry Sasuke had gotten about it, but he hadn't even blamed Naruto. Instead, he had let Naruto yell at him, had _apologized_ about being late, when really, Naruto was the one who had committed the bigger crime last night.

He could feel his cheeks heating. What kind of a person was he, allowing that to happen? How could he betray Sasuke like that? Sasuke had been nothing if not good to him. A little demanding, a little possessive and jealous, but if they were really lovers, then that was okay. After all, they _were _lovers- that's what he'd told Iruka, and that's what he had wanted.

Well, at the start of this all, he had just wanted the perverts around him to leave him alone. But really, if he had met Sasuke under different circumstances, he still would have fallen for him. Even with all of his possessive qualities, there was a lot about Sasuke that he liked. Of that, he was certain.

And Sasuke... Sasuke cared about him. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did, wouldn't have let Naruto get away with so much, if he didn't. It was clear to Naruto, now, that Sasuke would let him get away with anything, just so long as he was his, in the end. But still, he was really starting to think Sasuke had a right to be angry, had a right to be furious that Naruto had acted so fickle.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then again, and again. His heart was speeding up, and he was trying to calm it. But it was hard, thinking about how much Sasuke must care about him, and how unfairly he had treated him.

The door of the bathroom opened and Naruto turned his gaze to the other man. Sasuke walked out mostly dressed, his shirt open and revealing his pale chest, his dark hair wet and sticking to the sides of his handsome face. He looked a little bit annoyed, and Naruto was wondering if he had been thinking about last night, too.

He swallowed. "Ohayou."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Naruto. "Ohayou," he replied.

Naruto bit his lip and sat up, pulling the blankets with him. He scratched nervously at the back of his head, not knowing exactly where to begin. He knew he had to say something about last night, but he wasn't sure what, where to start, how to apologize.

"Ano, about... about that party last night and everything," he stuttered. Sasuke was drying his hair with a towel, but he turned those dark eyes to the blond, one eyebrow inquisitively raised.

"Last night?"

Naruto swallowed thickly a second time. "I just wanted... to apologize. It was irrational, and stuff..." he mumbled, "to think you weren't going to show up. I guess... I guess I was just a little insecure."

And really, he was insecure, not that he had ever admitted such a thing. But as Kiba had said, he had never really been wanted by anyone before. When he was in middle school and then high school, sure he had crushes, but whenever he tried to confess, or at least make his presence known to the person, he'd be shot down before he started. It wasn't just for any reason he had been a virgin for such a long time.

He was a boy Sakura would say was prettier than most of the girls, and the boys were usually too concerned with their reputations to ever admit being interested in him. For such a long time, too, he hadn't even had any close friends, until Kiba and Sakura. And growing up, he hadn't even had his own family, hadn't been accepted by foster parents until Iruka came along. As a result, those few connections he had were vitally important to him.

And how dependent he was getting on Sasuke was scaring him. He'd been rejected too long. The harassment by perverts at work concerned him because, not only was it just plain wrong, and incredibly weird, but it made his insecurities emerge again. He had succeeded so well on his own, through his hard work and the help of his dearest friends, but then all of a sudden people start groping him and looking at him weird.

Sure, one day not long after he started college he had gotten his first ogle, his first compliment, his first slap on the butt, but they all made him uncomfortable. He had been ignored too long for him to suddenly become popular. He had never thought about being with a guy before, but it wasn't because he thought it gross. He was just having a hard enough time with girls, with people in general.

And now, he was terrified Sasuke might decide he didn't want him. Or that Sasuke didn't really love him like he did Sasuke.

He watched the other man carefully as he put down the damp towel and began buttoning up his shirt, watched as Sasuke made his way carefully to the bed and sat down beside him, waited with bated breath as the other man leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. He hadn't even realized his eyes had slid closed until Sasuke pulled away, his chin still in Sasuke's warm hand.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, dobe."

And Naruto couldn't have described the relief that flooded through him then, liberating him, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Love you... bastard."

* * *

The sky was bright now, as they made their way out of the hotel and to Sasuke's waiting car. Naruto felt much better now, much happier, as he followed his lover through the parking lot.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called as he disarmed the alarm on his stylish dark blue car.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed, waiting to get in.

"I ever see you in the same building as Hyuuga or Sabakuno, I'll rip their heads off."

Naruto grinned. "So violent, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared irritably at him.

He waved him off. "Don't worry. I ever seen them again, I'm gonna knee 'em in the pants for doing that to me."

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose I can allow that."

"Allow, whatever. I'm not completely helpless you know."

"Could've fooled me," Sasuke muttered darkly as he walked to the driver's side and got in. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, but he was back to looking sullen when he got in the car.

"I'm sorry, okay," Naruto muttered. "I guess yesterday was just a bad day. It won't happen again. I'd be ashamed of myself if I was the kind of person who would cheat."

"Hn. As if I'd let you."

Naruto smiled slightly, letting his eyes shut as they sped down the road.

Soon they were in front of Naruto's apartment, and Naruto got out slowly, looking back at Sasuke, who didn't look like he was going to follow suit. Naruto hesitated a moment. "You're not... coming in?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Who knows what my brother will do if left to himself for too long. He's still been bugging me about when he gets to meet you." Sasuke looked pointedly at the blond.

Naruto flushed. "Uh, yeah. So, anyways, I'll talk to you later?"

Sasuke nodded and faced forward again. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at him again.

The blond took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry yesterday didn't turn out as well as hoped."

Sasuke nodded again. "Me too."

Naruto waved meekly and closed the door, and the car sped off.

He walked into his apartment not as light-hearted as he would have liked, and was surprised to find Kiba crashing on his couch.

"How the hell did you get in?" he screeched at the brunet. Kiba was lounging on the sofa, head resting on a pillow at one end, one leg hanging over the top, the other dangling off the other end. He was munching on some stale chips he had found in the pantry, leaving crumbs in his wake as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"Sakura."

Naruto frowned. "Geez, who hasn't she given my key to?"

Kiba shrugged and grabbed a can of Ichiban beer from the floor where he was keeping his stash and took a big gulp.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Naruto chanced, grimacing when Kiba belched loudly.

"Hey, be sympathetic. I got dumped last night."

Naruto nodded, recalling that- "You didn't get dumped!"

Kiba yawned and took another big gulp of beer. "Sure I did."

"No, that Hyuuga whatever jerk interfered, Hinata didn't dump you."

"Same difference."

"Not the same."

Kiba sagged on the sofa before perking back up again. He looked at Naruto, that trademark wolfish grin on his face as he outright leered at the blond.

"So, how was your night, hmm? You vanished pretty quick, nee?"

Naruto frowned. "I didn't... Well..." He scratched at his nose nervously. "It's complicated," he sighed.

"Uh-huh." Kiba turned back to the TV, grin still in place. "You and Uchiha have fun in the sheets?"

"K-Kiba! Don't ask things like that!"

He shrugged unapologetically. "So didja?"

"Not that it's any of your business..."

"Ya did, huh? You're such a slut."

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Not!"

"Right."

"I'm not dammit!"

"Suure."

"Gah! You're so- Agh!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba waved the blond away. "Keep the horny noises for Uchiha."

"They are not... I am not... Ugh, Kiba, get out!"

Kiba yawned and stretched on the sofa, but otherwise made no move to get up. Naruto stood there fuming, trying to get over the annoyance on his couch.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Kiba asked innocently, eyes still glued to the screen.

Naruto groaned in exasperation and stomped into his bedroom, heading to the bath for a nice soak. Anything to get away from the raging pervert in his living room.

He shed his clothing on the bathroom floor as the hot water filled the tub, grabbing some clean clothes on the way as he prepared his towel and grabbed his rubber duck. No matter the age, he was a firm believer in the enjoyment of a rubber duck. He placed it carefully in the rising hot water, watching Mr. Quack float and bob on the churning surface for a moment before slipping in himself.

He let a low moan escape his lips as he felt the anxieties of the last twenty-four hours melt away into the burning water, Mr. Quack floating cheerfully by. Really, so far as he was concerned, he had had enough trauma and angst to last him a lifetime. He never was one for angst.

Blue eyes drifted shut and he sighed again. He shifted slightly, the water _whooshing_ slowly with his movements. This was nice, relaxing, he could almost forget the craziness of the previous night and pretend everything was at peace.

Until the door opened and Kiba stepped into the bathroom, anyway.

A blue eye popped open and glared at the lost looking brunet.

"What are you doing in here, Kiba?"

"Dude, what are you, a girl?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You _really_ want me to answer that?"

Naruto growled at him. "Get. Out."

"Come on. I'm starving! Where's your wallet, I'm gonna order food."

"Use your own damn money!"

Kiba ignored him as he started pawing through his dirty clothes searching for any money.

"Kiba!" Naruto whined.

"What's the big deal. You have a rich lover, you can afford to spare a few yen on me. Ah!" And he pulled out the frog wallet from Naruto's pants pocket and raised it in triumph. "Dude, you still use this? And you took it with you last night?"

Naruto pouted. "Shut up. It's nonaya business."

"Well, anyways, I'm getting food." He turned to leave but cast one last quick glance through the water. And smirked.

Naruto threw the duck at him.

Half an hour later and he was sitting, clean and dry at the table, a near-permanent blush on his face as he glared at Kiba, who was pigging out on the multitude of food he had ordered. He hadn't even had the decency to buy ramen.

"Oi, you gonna eat or what, Fox Face."

Naruto glared. "Were you actually going to leave me anything? Mutt boy."

Kiba didn't respond, he was too busy eating.

Naruto heaved a long-suffering sigh and turned to the TV, watching as some random commercial flashed by.

"So hey, why're you so depressed this morning."

Naruto's eyes widened. Was Kiba being perceptive? Was it even possible?

"I'm not depressed."

"Sure you're not. You suck at lying, you know that?"

"I'm not depressed. I'm only dealing with some bum overtaking my home, using my money, and invading my privacy."

Kiba ignored that part. "You're depressed, Fox Face. It's obvious."

"I am not depressed."

Kiba snorted. "So what'd he do? He finally showed up, right? What was his excuse?"

Naruto sighed. "His brother."

"Uchiha has a brother? Damn."

"Yeah, well. It was something about a meeting that lasted all day."

"That sucks."

Naruto nodded. Kiba continued eating.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Ungha?"

Naruto stared at him out of the corner of his eye. Was that a sound? What was it supposed to even mean? But Kiba was still eating, so he just took it to mean Dog Breath was listening.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Hinata. Really."

Kiba stopped eating and looked at the blond over his pile of food.

"Hey, it's alright. How were you to know you were talking to her cousin? And besides, I'm sure you didn't say anything bad about me."

"I didn't. But... Maybe..."

Kiba frowned at him, making the strange red tattoos on his face look more menacing. "Maybe what?"

"I saw that guy again after I left the table, and I was just thinking... Maybe I could have changed his mind, convinced him that it was okay for you to see Hinata..."

"Nah. I doubt it woulda done much good." He stuffed another huge bite of food in his mouth and chewed furiously. "He jus' did'n wan' any'un seein' her at all."

"Hmm. Maybe." Naruto sighed, letting his chin come to rest on the tabletop.

"Really, though," Kiba continued after he had swallowed. "What's with you this morning?"

Naruto "hmn'd" but never took his eyes off the TV. Kiba frowned and went back to eating.

"Kiba, do you think I'm the kind of person who would cheat?"

"Cheat? Like on what? A test?"

"Like on Sasuke."

Kiba snorted and started choking on his food, coughing and laughing. Naruto frowned at him as he nearly fell out of the chair, before he finally seemed to calm. "Are you nuts?" he cackled when his airway was clear.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Last night, that Hyuuga guy and some other guy at the party each kissed me, and I didn't push either of them away. I guess... I was a little... stunned? But then Sasuke got there and he was super pissed. He wasn't very happy this morning either. He didn't say anything to me about it, but I don't think he's very happy with me."

Kiba looked focused, for once, on the problem, arms crossed over his chest as he thought about the situation. Finally he spoke. "You aren't the kind to cheat. Whatever happened, you probably _were_ just stunned. I mean, yeah you've been harassed a lot, but not like that. And besides, it's Uchiha's job to protect you from that kinda shit. He's probably just pissed it happened at all."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"A kiss is one thing. And so long as you weren't cooperative in it, it doesn't matter much. You'd never let anything else more serious happen. I'm sure Uchiha knows that."

Naruto smiled faintly. "Yeah." And as he could recall, however faint the memories of those kisses were, he hadn't cooperated... at least, not until it was Sasuke kissing him.

"Anyways," Kiba stood up and stretched, yawning widely and making a noise like an incoming train or an elephant. "I'm takin' a nap."

"It's only, like, ten."

Kiba shrugged and made his way to the sofa.

"You're such a dick."

"Oh? Must be why you like me so much."

"Damnit Kiba, get out!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy camper. Not only had his brother ruined his evening, but those damn Hyuuga and Sabakuno bastards had touched _his_ blond idiot. And now he was pissed, and because the idiot hadn't outright told the two assholes to fuck off, they were going to think it was _okay_ to pursue said idiot. Luckily, they didn't know much about him, other than the fact Naruto was Uchiha Sasuke's lover. Which, honestly, was a nice fact in itself. At least they knew he was Uchiha property.

He wandered up to the top floor of the building, ready to give his damn brother a piece of his mind. Because more than being angry at Naruto for allowing Hyuuga and Sabakuno to get that far with him, for not pushing them away, even more than being pissed at Hyuuga and Sabakuno for touching what was his, he was damn near seething at his elder brother for ruining his evening to begin with.

If not for Itachi, he would have been there with plenty of time, thus able to keep those damn two bastards away from his blond, and Naruto would never have had to be in that position at all.

And so he arrived at the mahogany doors, pushing though them like they were water, storming into the room his brother was currently occupying.

Itachi was on the phone, leaning back in his chair as he gleefully demoralized some unsuspecting half-wit. Sasuke glared. Itachi smirked.

And then the call ended and Itachi hung up, his cheerful expression never leaving his face. It was creepy, and if Sasuke weren't an Uchiha, he would have peed his pants.

"Aniki," Sasuke growled.

"I see you're still wearing the same clothes you wore to the meeting yesterday, Otouto(1). I know you must have a large enough wardrobe that you shouldn't need to wear the same outfit so frequently, so I assume you must have spent the night with your lover."

Sasuke didn't respond. It would please Itachi to get a response.

"Speaking of, I have heard quite a bit about this lovely creature of yours. Hyuuga Neji seems quite taken, I've heard."

Sasuke growled outright. "I'll kill that damn Hyuuga."

"Yes, I'm sure." Itachi seemed doubly pleased at himself for finally getting a reaction from Sasuke. "But as I was saying, I think time has long since passed for me to meet this lovely jewel of yours."

Sasuke knew Itachi was messing with him, why else would he be referring to Naruto in such absurd ways?

"What do you want," Sasuke growled.

Itachi smirked. "I have arranged a dinner for this coming Friday evening. That gives you a week to… _prepare._ Be there with your lover, and don't be late. And have him dress up, I want to see him at his best."

_That would be him naked_, was Sasuke's irrepressible thought, but he didn't say that out loud. Like hell he'd ever let Itachi see Naruto with no clothes on. That was his right and his alone.

"I don't imagine there's any way to get out of this," Sasuke muttered. He wasn't sure he was ready for Itachi to be up in his business, but then, that's how Itachi always was.

"No, there isn't," Itachi replied far too cheerfully.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, hoping he wouldn't regret this, knowing full well the probability he _would_ regret it was very high. But his options were limited, at this point, and if he had any hope that such things as what occurred the previous night would not occur again, he would do it- he would introduce Naruto to his brother.

Yup, he was definitely going to regret this.

* * *

(1) Otouto - little brother (for those that don't know)


	24. Resolutions?

You aren't dreaming, I am, in fact, updating SA. Yay me! Be happy, wonderful readers!

Yeah, anyways, I now must apologize. I lied to you all, my readers. This chapter is not dinner with Itachi. I tried! Really, I did! But Naruto et al. wouldn't cooperate. They kept insisting other stuff had to happen first, and well, I imagine you wanted to read this before the end of the year (cuz we all know how long it takes me to update this story, heheh). And still, this chapter is pretty freaking long (i think).

But I rather enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it and forgive me. I promise, next chapter IS IN FACT dinner with Itachi. I even started writing it and everything, and Naruto said it was okay to be dinner now. ^_^

Uh, yeah...

So, for those of you who read Storms, it's in the works. I've got a couple of chapters worth, but they are in two separate documents on two separate computers, so... yeah. Please wait patiently.

Alright, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** angst, crazy Naruto-logic, mature language, violence, SMUT, unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** 'tis not owned by kazenoyouni *sob-ed-ness*

(I think I'm in a crazy-ass mood right now, heheh... I'm updating!)

PS I want 2,000 reviews! GO for it!

* * *

He had to admit, the phone call was a little unexpected. He hadn't figured to hear from Sasuke until... well... not so soon.

Naruto was still trying to get Kiba out of his apartment, but the dog-like man wouldn't budge. And then his phone rang, and before looking to see who it was, he had answered, only to hear that deliciously sultry voice on the other end.

And really, he hadn't expected it to be Sasuke. Things had been so weird that morning, Sasuke had seemed so _grumpy, _he had thought Sasuke would need more time before he would call him again. But here he was, not two hours since he had dropped Naruto off.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied, a bit dazed.

"Dobe, I have some bad news."

"Eh? Bad news?" For a terrifying moment, Naruto actually thought Sasuke might have called to break up with him.

"My brother set an actual date for you to meet him."

Naruto blinked at the wall. Was that bad news? "Uh, you mean..."

He could hear Sasuke heave an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line."I had hoped to postpone it as long as possible, or, well, indefinitely, but Itachi won't have that. We're meeting him Friday night for dinner. Dress up. In fact, I think I'll take you shopping, that way you can get something I know won't irritate Itachi. Because as much as I enjoy irritating my brother, we need you to make a good impression."

"Um… we do?"

Sasuke huffed. "Dobe. Don't you want my brother's approval? You made me get your father's."

"Oh, uh, right. Yeah. Of course I do. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"That's understandable. Itachi _is_the devil, after all."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke said it like it was really true, like it was a fact of life. Which, according to Sasuke, was probably exactly how it was.

"So, um, Friday night. When are we going to go shopping then?"

"I'll pick you up from work tomorrow. Be ready."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll see you then." Naruto's cheeks were heating up at the thought of seeing Sasuke again so soon. He bit his lip, his hazy blue eyes searching out his house crasher to make sure he wasn't in listening range. "Love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent a moment, then he replied, "Yeah."

Naruto frowned. What the hell kind of response was "yeah"?

"Aww, how cuute," Kiba taunted from directly behind him.

"Damnit Kiba, why are you still here?" Naruto screeched, pulling the phone away from his mouth and covering the receiver. Kiba was too busy laughing uproariously to pay Naruto's embarrassment any heed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke finally said, not sure if Naruto heard or not, then hung up.

Naruto had just barely heard, and he frowned at the phone. But all he could really do was sigh and get back to the matter at hand- kicking Kiba out.

* * *

If there was any one thing that could definitely make an Uchiha uncomfortable, it was the "L" word. Emotions, in general, were not something cold-hearted Uchiha's were generally acceptable of, and the "L" word was at the top of the avoid-at-all-costs list.

It wasn't that they were anti-love. His father had been completely enamored of his mother. But in spite of that, he could only count on one hand the number of times his father had ever expressed with words his love to her. It wasn't so much the words themselves that were particularly embarrassing or "weak", it wasn't that emotions such as love were considered undesirable traits for a powerful man like an Uchiha, it was rather the opposite. To an Uchiha male, such words held great meaning, vast importance. Rather than being the kinds of people that mouthed off the words quickly and frequently, Uchiha's believed such powerful words should be sparingly used – only said when truly felt. And an Uchiha believed the fewer times the words were uttered, the more strongly the feeling could be portrayed those moments they _were_ voiced.

For such words to be said, the one saying them must truly, firmly, undeniably mean them. The feelings were deeper.

So sure, it made him happy to hear it from the blond, but it made him very uncomfortable to say it back. He'd much rather just show it through his actions. Though, even he had to admit he was a bastard, even to Naruto.

At least he was a _nicer _bastard. At least when compared to his bastard level toward everyone else, anyway.

But Naruto, he got the feeling, was the opposite- the kind of person who had to say them all the time, to make it clear to the recipient of those feelings that the feelings were true, to never let them forget that they were loved completely.

He sighed. So though generally something most people expected to hear back, as Naruto clearly did, it wasn't a word that Sasuke was quite comfortable with saying. He was fairly certain he loved the blond moron, but whether or not he would ever get the words past his lips was iffy. He would really just have to hope Naruto wasn't too blind to see all the signs of his returned affection.

Somehow, it seemed, he'd have to convey it so even a complete imbecile (such as Naruto) could get the message clearly. However, Sasuke got the despairing feeling Naruto would be even more dense getting the message on this matter than on others.

He rubbed his forehead in irritation. He'd have to worry about all of that later. Right now, he had a sadistic brother to deal with.

* * *

Monday's shopping was… _tense _if nothing else. Honestly, little was said between the two men the whole of the time they were together.

Sasuke had shown up, as expected, to Naruto's workplace in the afternoon. He cast the usual glares at any man he happened to pass, just to make sure they remembered him (and the pain he could- and _would_- inflict if provoked). He had made his way to Naruto's office and greeted the blond with a quick kiss, and they left. But neither really said a word, and anything Sasuke said was uttered in single syllables or grunts.

Naruto spent most of the evening frowning.

Shopping itself was also quick. Sasuke seemed all business, concerning himself primarily with just picking out a suitable outfit to impress his devil spawn brother. And when the deed was done, he immediately dropped Naruto off back at his apartment and left. No dinner, no idle chat, no making out, no sex.

It was almost like Sasuke wasn't interested anymore.

Naruto nearly cried himself to sleep at the thought alone. (_But_ _he was much too manly for that_, he scolded himself).

Sasuke just had his mind on other things, on Friday and impressing his brother, the blond tried to convince himself. As logical, and accurate, as that might have been, it wasn't enough to dismiss his fears. His actions in letting the Hyuuga and Sabakuno jerks get way too far the previous Friday night continued to weigh far too heavily on his mind to let him dismiss Sasuke's cold actions.

All he could really do was wait, and pray, that Friday would turn out alright, and his fears would be dismissed at last. But even that terrified him. Was he ready? He didn't quite think so, not when their relationship was so rocky.

From everything he had heard about Itachi, he was exceedingly difficult to deal with, always ready to judge others and remind them of his obvious superiority. And then Naruto wasn't sure what Itachi's reaction to their relationship- and to him, particularly- would be. Would he accept the relationship? Would he like Naruto? Or would he disapprove? Sasuke had never mentioned any other family members, so Naruto also couldn't help the thought that this could be it- Itachi might be the only family member he meets, or at least the only one that matters.

And that thought truly made him tremble in fear and concern. Sure, he had made Sasuke meet Iruka, but that wasn't entirely in his control. Iruka had just shown up, unexpectedly, and then given Sasuke a hard time. If it had been up to Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka wouldn't have been introduced for quite some time yet.

But he was serious about Sasuke, of that there was no doubt in his mind.

Which brought him back to his other fear… Had Sasuke lost interest?

He lay in bed, burrowing under his blankets, trying to hide away from darkness of the night and of his thoughts. Truly, he was terrified. It was Wednesday night, and he hadn't heard from Sasuke again. Not a phone call, not a visit, unexpected or otherwise, not an email… Nothing.

Naruto had to admit, it wasn't like they normally spoke every day, but there was always some sort of communication. Naruto would send a quick email on his phone about something ridiculous that happened to him, and Sasuke would reply back, calling him an idiot. But these past couple of days, even when he sent a message, he got no response.

He was terrified.

* * *

Thursday, and he spent the majority of the morning fidgeting in his seat. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and his mind was nowhere near the work he was supposed to be doing. It was tomorrow, the day he would meet his lover's brother, but meeting Itachi kept getting pushed further and further from his mind.

Was Sasuke still upset about last weekend? Was Sasuke just making him go meet his brother out of obligation and not true feelings? He had mentioned, more than once, that he didn't want Naruto to meet his brother. Was it him? Was Sasuke ashamed of Naruto, or had he really, truly just lost interest but felt bound because Itachi had brought it up?

Naruto let his head hit the wood desk, blue eyes unfocused as they gazed in the general direction of the window. He let a _whoosh_ of air out past his lips, then pursed them, fighting back a wave of anguish. He didn't want to lose Sasuke, and he didn't want to be a burden to the man he loved.

So then, what now?

The door opened and Kiba came tromping in, collapsing in the seat across the desk. His brown eyes went to the window and the room stayed silent. Neither moved, both content to wallow in misery in silence.

Until at last Naruto muttered, "Did ya need something, Dog Breath?" The nickname lacked bite.

Kiba shrugged lazily, then let his chin rest on his hand, eyes never leaving the window. "Just don't feel like doing work."

Naruto made an indistinguishable murmur of agreement.

After another long moment of silence, Kiba finally glanced over at the blond, who was languidly messing with a lock of blond hair.

"What are you all pissy about, anyways? I'm the one who got tossed, you know?"

Naruto frowned, but said nothing.

Kiba went back to gazing out the window.

Silence descended again.

"I think Sasuke's gonna dump me," Naruto finally mumbled.

"EH?" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto sighed again.

"Is this still about that stuff you were complaining about last weekend? Get over it, he isn't gonna dump you."

"You don't know that," Naruto grumbled, pouting stubbornly.

"I do know that. Besides, I guess you haven't heard the news yet."

"News?" Naruto asked, blond brows raised in question.

Kiba managed to raise his lips into a semblance of his usual wolfish grin. "Oh, yeah. It's all over the TV. Those damn reporters can't shut up about it."

"About what?" Naruto asked, sitting up and pouting.

The grin grew on Kiba's face. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I guessed that much. What about him?"

"Well…" Kiba drew out, looking mischievous, eyes wandering away from curious blue.

"Damnit, Kiba, stop messing with me and tell me what the hell happened."

Kiba leaned back in his chair so he was slouching. "I have to say, I'm a little happy about it. I mean, Hyuuga seriously… _deserved _what Uchiha gave him. I mean, I've got my own issues with the guy, but damn was it nice to hear. Not to mention hilarious to see."

Naruto was starting to twitch. He wanted Kiba to get to the point already, rather than go around in circles, teasing him. Kiba caught the irritated look on the blond's face and smirked.

"But that other guy, Saba… Saba… Saba-something, I forget… Don't know what he did to piss off the guy, but I tell ya, that Uchiha of yours is one scary dude." He cast a suspicious look at Naruto, full of amusement in his eyes, something telling Naruto Kiba suspected Naruto himself had something to do with it. Kiba had been the one, after all, he had, in a moment of insanity and weakness, confessed his fears to.

Naruto was about ready to growl in irritation, especially when he realized this had to do with Hyuuga Neji and Sabakuno Gaara… Something Sasuke had _done to them._

"Kiba, are you gonna tell me or not?"

The smile slipped off and Kiba sat up, his gaze going out the window again momentarily. His depressed face slipped back on for a moment, before he pulled the grin back onto his face and returned his gaze to his blond friend.

"Alright, listen here, this is what happened."

"About time," Naruto muttered.

Kiba cast him a glare at the interruption but continued. "I don't know the details, but the big picture is this. Hyuuga and the Saba-whatever guy, creepy looking but apparently super rich, both did something that really pissed off your guy. Uchiha didn't comment when questioned about it all, but apparently it was an affront to his pride or who knows, and it super pissed him off. So much, he decided to take action, and, here's the good part," and Kiba's grin grew wider still, "He went public with some very juicy, very _private _details on the two guys. Stuff that, apparently, they didn't even know he had access to."

Naruto gulped, recalling the two stoic men in question. "Wh-What kind of stuff?"

The grin grew on Kiba's face. "Well…" he nearly sing-songed. "First off, the Hyuuga. You remember him, right? Tall, pale, long-ass hair and scary-as-hell eyes?"

Naruto nodded. He didn't comment that he had noticed the girl Kiba liked also had those "scary-as-hell" eyes.

Kiba's grin grew impossibly wider. "Apparently, Uchiha discovered something… _interesting_. He flashed pictures all over the news, pictures of Hyuuga being… well…" And here Kiba began to giggle furiously, "Let's just say there's a reason that guy's hair is so long."

Naruto blinked at him stupidly.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Cross-dressing, idiot."

Blue eyes went wide. "No way…"

"Well, the story now is it isn't true, that the picture was taken on a dare or some crap like that, and somehow Uchiha got a hold of it and let the image speak for itself. But still, the damage, as they say, is done. Hyuuga lost major face among his business partners."

"Shit," Naruto mumbled as he sat back and thought on the matter. Then his eyes turned back on the amused Kiba. "And Sabakuno?"

Kiba blinked blankly at him.

"The other guy," Naruto added.

"Oh, right. The other guy. Don't know much about him, but apparently he's pretty well known for being scary as hell. They call him a Demon or something, Demon Prince of something or other. It's related to what he does for a living, wasn't really paying attention. But apparently he's a pretty scary guy that uses that 'Will kill if provoked' image pretty freely to get ahead. I guess it's how he keeps people in line." Naruto nodded fervently, wondering what Sasuke had done to him.

"Anyways," the wolfish grin that was his trademark look was back. It was a look Naruto was used to, one that indicated to him that Kiba was enjoying a particularly good joke or prank. "The picture Uchiha presented to the public pretty much _obliterated_ that perfect, dangerous image. Basically, it was pretty simple. Don't know how the hell he got a hold of something like that…"

"Damnit Kiba, just tell me already! Bastard!" it was really driving on his nerves how Kiba kept skirting around the juicy details.

"Geez, alright, alright. It was a pretty scary looking guy with his red hair and kanji tattoo… snuggling a rubber duck while wearing hot pink, cartoony rabbit print pajamas and fluffy, bright green frog slippers." And Kiba burst into laughter. "I heard," he tried, stifling laughter and gasping in breaths, "his scary-ass image… shattered…" And Kiba's laughter bubbled over again.

_O…kay… _Naruto thought. He frowned slightly, eyes glancing back to Kiba. Then the smile began to tug at his lips. _Damn, I really wanna see those pictures…_

He went searching for them the second Kiba was out of his office.

* * *

It always seemed when there was something you were dreading, it came upon you far before you were ready for it. And so, Friday arrived, and dinner approached.

For Naruto's part, though, he hoped if he made a good enough impression on Uchiha Itachi, then Sasuke would warm up to him again, and everything would be okay. And so he was standing in front of a mirror, fidgeting over his appearance. He kept messing with his hair, brushing it one way, then another- not that it really mattered, it kept doing whatever it wanted anyways. In fact, he was probably just making his hair worse.

He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. He stared at his reflection critically, seeing so many things about him that needed to be improved. His hair was too sloppy, his nose flared out funny, his eyebrows were shaped weird, his lips were too wide, and those stupid damn scars on his cheeks. He was hideously repulsive to look at. Suddenly he couldn't understand why Sasuke wanted him in the first place.

He slapped his forehead and groaned. He couldn't believe he was being such a _girl_about it. He bit his lip and frowned at himself.

Naruto looked good, really, he did. He knew he was attractive (even if he himself didn't quite believe it right now), and Sakura-chan would have been proud if he had allowed her to come and "help" him get dressed up. But now, as he glared at himself, he was thinking it might have been better to let her.

It was too late now.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Every time he thought of his currently strained relationship with the Uchiha, it made him almost frantic. He shut his eyes and took deep, steadying breaths. Sasuke should be arriving soon, and he had to stay calm. He didn't want to upset his lover anymore.

Naruto pulled himself away from the mirror and his criticisms and made his way to the couch, seating himself on the soft piece of furniture and waited.

But waiting had never been Naruto's strong suit. He fidgeted. His eyes darted from one place to another, never resting on one spot. He scratched nervously at his arm, then his nose, then his head, his nose again... He kept biting his lip, then would tell himself to stop, and then he'd find himself doing it again a moment later.

Finally he let out an annoyed groan and his head dropped back. Blue eyes frowned at the white ceiling.

Why did he think this would work out alright? Was he really that stupid?

Yeah, he sighed. He probably was.

Before the bad thoughts could flood his mind again, however, he heard the doorbell ring.

Jumping up, his heart racing, his lip caught between his teeth again, he dashed to the door and pulled it open. Standing there as nonchalant as possible was Sasuke, dressed all in black, casual but nice, one brow raised as dark eyes scanned the blond leisurely. Naruto swallowed thickly and once more felt very self-conscious.

"Uh, um, hi." He mumbled finally after a long moment of fidgeting.

"Ah. Let's get going." And Sasuke turned and started down the walkway.

Naruto stared after him a while, just blinking vacantly, before he realized Sasuke was walking away, was nearly to the stairs, and he rushed to pull on his shoes, lock the door, and darted after him.

They got to Sasuke's car in silence, got in in silence, and drove in silence. Naruto continued to fidget as he gnawed on his lips. He watched the scenery as it zipped by, the sun setting among the tall buildings they passed, could see the light reflecting off the ocean water in the distance.

He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and spoke. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke made a grunt of response.

Naruto frowned, and he felt his patience snap. He had never been very good at holding in stress, the pressure had to burst.

"Oi! Speak to me already, damnit!"

The yell was so loud and forceful Sasuke slammed on the brakes, the tires screeching on the road. Good thing they were in a nearly empty street.

"What the hell, moron," Sasuke growled into the ensuing silence.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'. I should be asking you that, asshole! Why the hell won't you talk to me, why are you avoiding me? I mean, seriously, bastard. I know I screwed up, but how much longer are you gonna punish me for it!"

"_What the hell_ are you talking about, idiot. I swear, your stupidity is too much to handle sometimes."

"Stop insulting me!"

"Then stop being a moron, Moron!"

Naruto growled, Sasuke glared, and they were staring each other down in the car parked in the middle of the road.

"How much longer are you gonna ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you, and I never have been."

"You have too, bastard."

"Dobe."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Gah, knock it off and answer the damn question!"

"Maybe if you ask an actual question normal people with properly functioning brains can understand, I can answer it."

Naruto was ready to tear out his hair, and he was almost certain his face was red with anger and frustration.

"You haven't contacted me at all since Monday, and you've been super distant even sitting next to me. I know the whole thing with those two jerks at the party pissed you off, but I apologized, so get over it! You're freaking me out!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Hyuuga and Sabakuno are taken care of. Didn't you hear about it? You do work for a media organization. We've moved on. Right now, the issue is Itachi the Demon Spawn."

"Well you coulda fucking fooled me. You damn bastard."

Sasuke growled. "You truly are stupid."

"Well, So-rry, asshole. But you won't speak to me, don't call me, don't respond to my emails-"

"Some people do something called 'work' during the day, moron. Not all of us have time to goof off all day under a too-drunk-to-give-a-shit boss."

Naruto ignored that comment. There were more pressing matters to be pissed off about anyway. "And you don't even respond when I tell you I love you! Are you really that much of a cold-hearted bastard or are you just so anal you can't accept my feelings?"

"When did I ever say I didn't accept them. I'm fucking taking you to meet my sadistic, baby-eating brother, helping you to make a good impression so he'll like you and you give me this shit."

"Oh, well, that makes everything better," Naruto replied sarcastically. "The way you talk, it sounds more like you're taking me to my execution, so sorry if I don't feel _super_ excited. I'm a bit too busy being pissed off that I'm dating an asshole."

"And I'm stuck dating a moron."

"Well, sorry you're 'stuck' with me, jerk. Maybe we should just break up then, then you won't be stuck and I'll go find some other possessive asshole to fuck me over!"

A vein popped in Sasuke's forehead and Naruto growled, ready to pounce and rip the other man's throat out. Sasuke must have sensed his intentions, because his fist came up first and landed on Naruto's cheek. A good hit, considering the confined space. Naruto quickly undid his seat belt and lunged at Sasuke.

The whole car shook.

"Then I guess you know where to start looking," Sasuke growled as he shoved Naruto into his seat, the back falling flat from the force.

"I'll bet they're better in bed too, bastard!" Naruto kicked up, knee landing square in Sasuke's stomach. He didn't care that he was lying through his teeth, he was currently just satisfied with the results of his hit as Sasuke grunted at the loss of air.

"Good for you," Sasuke growled deep in his throat, swiftly turning Naruto onto his stomach, pinning him further against the seat.

"And Iruka will like them better," Naruto continued, voice muffled by the seat. Another lie. Iruka wouldn't like anyone who wasn't a monk with vows of celibacy. "I'm sure they have better manners and were raised not to be self-centered, bastardy… egocentric… bastards!"

"And I'm sure they'll be incredibly impressed with your marvelous vocabulary and coherency," Sasuke replied, just as Naruto pushed back and Sasuke's head hit the roof of the car.

"Jerk!" Naruto managed to sit up and turned back to face Sasuke, fists raised. He lunged again, and Sasuke just managed to dodge in the small space. Naruto's hand hit the windshield.

"Moron." He pushed Naruto back, landing flat again on the reclined seat, and Sasuke pinned him, positioned between his legs.

"Asshole! Hate y- "

And then there were lips, and the words were lost in his mouth, quickly being dispersed by a wet tongue plunging into and pillaging his mouth. He moaned.

Eh, he hadn't wanted to say it anyways, he knew he didn't mean it.

So he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies lined up, and Sasuke pressed into him, rubbing against Naruto's clothes-covered entrance. The breath was sucked out of him, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't take in air.

It had felt like forever, had been forever, it seemed, since the last time they had been so close, so intimate. Naruto was starting to think he might never feel this pleasure again, this pleasure he was certain only Sasuke could give him.

He clung tighter, refusing to let go, and sucked fiercely at Sasuke's tongue. _More, more, need more…_

Naruto moaned loudly and thrust hard against Sasuke's clothed erection. He wanted to rip Sasuke's clothes off, eliminate the frustrating barrier between them, but at the same time he didn't want to let go. He was still terrified Sasuke was going to pull away. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't let this end. It would destroy him.

But Sasuke didn't seem to want it to end either, and aided in Naruto's internal plan, as he reached down himself and pulled at Naruto's pants, tugging them down and out of the way.

Naruto moaned in appreciation, grinning even as they continued to battle tongues, Sasuke's tongue teasing his mouth with previews of what he was going to do between the blond's legs with his dick.

Blue eyes rolled back and Naruto let out a loud, sensuous moan as Sasuke's hand uncovered him and a finger began teasing his entrance.

It had been a week… only _one_ week but it had felt like forever and Naruto was going crazy. Sasuke pressed him further into the seat and his other hand began digging around his jacket for something to use as lubricant.

Naruto spread his legs further, wanting nothing more than those fingers to be replaced with something thicker, something he knew could give him endless pleasure.

Kami he needed it, but he still refused to release his grip from around Sasuke's neck or to pull his mouth away to beg for it.

Sasuke seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled away slightly so he could coat his fingers before plunging back into Naruto's hole again. Naruto moaned and sucked on Sasuke's tongue harder. A second finger, and Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry to get Naruto prepared enough to put it in.

Naruto really wanted those pants off of his lover.

And soon, Sasuke was complying. Naruto moaned in approval as Sasuke maneuvered a hand to his pants and began to unzip. But the belt was still in the way, and undoing the belt was proving impossible with only one hand, so Sasuke was forced to retrieve his fingers from Naruto heat.

Naruto whined but still clung to Sasuke, and soon the pants were off and Sasuke's manhood was coated and ready.

Naruto bit Sasuke's lip in impatience.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto pouted and kissed his jerk again.

And then Sasuke was inside of him.

The moan reverberated around the small space in the car, and Naruto sighed in contentment as he was filled to the brim with Sasuke's member.

Then Sasuke was moving, and the whole car shook with the force of his thrust into Naruto's heat, over and over and Naruto was in heaven, the pleasure flowing over him, overwhelming him, pushing him further and further toward the edge. The stress was gone, he felt fluid and languid, both from the yelling, from the active fighting, and now from being so forcefully taken by his lover.

He now couldn't remember why they had even been fighting, the worry and stress gone, burned up, but it was irrelevant. Also irrelevant was wherever they had been going and why they were in the car. Must not have been important- at least, not more important than what they were doing right now.

Naruto clutched Sasuke closer, panting and moaning with each thrust, at the sensations of being so full, from the dead accuracy and force Sasuke put into every move. Naruto sucked harder on Sasuke's tongue, reveling in the feelings consuming him.

Soon Naruto cried out as Sasuke slammed especially hard against his prostate and his vision burst, filled with white and stars and happy ramen bowls, singing and dancing and throwing confetti.

Happy, yummy ramen…

Super yum…

Like Sasuke…

Naruto's head hit the seat and he stared with unfocused eyes at the roof of the car as he felt Sasuke's release fill him. He absently chewed on his swollen lips and began to hum pleasantly. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content with life, the last time he had been so relaxed.

His grip fell from Sasuke's neck, hands running up into silky black hair. Sasuke was panting for breath, Naruto could feel the puffs of air on his neck. Lazily he played with Sasuke's hair, blue eyes still lidded as he continued to hum. It was a song he didn't recognize, maybe he was making it up as he went, a happy little tune he would later call "Yummy Sasuke's Happy Sex Song" (Sasuke would grunt and call him an idiot).

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, in a sigh. "I love you, Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke smirked, and kissed Naruto's neck gently. The angry words from before, "maybe we should just break up", drifting to the forefront of his mind. "You're not allowed to break up with me, dobe."

"Hmm? What are you talking about? Why would I wanna do that?" Naruto murmured lazily.

"Because you're stupid."

"Jerk." Naruto smiled, fingers still massaging Sasuke's scalp.

And the Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at ease. Like he was… _home._

"_Kami…_" Sasuke sighed. "I love you, you idiot."

Naruto blinked, and his brain came back into focus. Sasuke seemed to be really out of it, if he had let that slip and still didn't seem to have realized it. Naruto swallowed thickly, then suddenly remembered where they were supposed to be…

He bit his lip. He really, _really_ didn't want to ruin the moment, but…

A moment longer, a moment longer, and then finally, when it seemed Sasuke was really going to fall asleep… "Um, Sasuke? Weren't we supposed to be meeting your brother?"

A second, and then, "Fuck!"

Sasuke shot up and glanced at his watch. They were almost an hour late. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed again, sitting himself back up and putting his belt back in place, then tugged his shirt back in and maneuvered back into his seat, restarting the car and heading back on the road to the restaurant.

Good thing they had at least been stopped on a fairly empty street…

* * *

They made it to the restaurant quickly and got out, Naruto re-fixing his disheveled appearance as Sasuke handed his keys to the valet.

Naruto was still feeling giddy, but the nervousness was starting to creep in. Now that he wasn't so worried about Sasuke wanting to break up, the prospect of meeting Sasuke's brother, and arriving _late, _was starting to wear on him.

They rushed inside and Sasuke said a quick word to the Hostess, and they were led to a separate, elegantly furnished room. They walked in, Naruto huffing from the rush, his eyes adjusting to the dimness of the space. His eyes came into focus for the second time that night, and his gaze landed on a handsomely dressed man sitting calmly at the head of the table. His appearance was much like Sasuke's, one could definitely tell they were related (though secretly Naruto decided Sasuke was more handsome). His hair was black and long, pulled back into a pony-tail as he languidly sipped on a glass of red wine. His dark eyes were piercing, like he could see through anything, and Naruto's nervousness intensified.

He suddenly got the image of a vampire sipping at blood, wondering if the blond's blood would taste better.

Naruto gulped.

"You're late, little brother," a calm, sultry voice spoke, full of confidence and ease, the voice of one who knew he was in control of the world and would have all at his beck and call.

"We got a little… sidetracked, Aniki," Sasuke replied succinctly. He bowed stiffly and pulled at Naruto's arm.

"Say something, dobe," Sasuke hissed at him.

Naruto gulped and nodded stiffly.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-sama," Naruto muttered. He bowed low, and when he came up, he saw the strange glint in the man's eyes.

This was Uchiha Itachi, and suddenly, Naruto felt like he was going to be eaten alive.


End file.
